


What About Angels?

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Attempted Murder, Birth, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Infant Death, Minor Character Death, NurseMagnus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, SickAlec, Violence, alternative universe, mentions of still born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: As a night nurse on an ward for elderly patients. Magnus knows all about losing loved ones.Shortly after a John Doe is placed on his ward for reasons unexplained, Magnus finds his surroundings changing around him. Could this young man be bringing a bad omen? Or was it all just a dream?





	1. 4:15

It was 4:15 when the helicopter landed. Two stretchers rushed past like a blur down the corridors during an otherwise quiet night at Benedict Hope Hospital. Doctors rushing with pagers in hand and nurses in tow, 

 

4:18 when Magnus was woken abruptly from where he’d fallen asleep on his hand at his desk. The banging of the doors against the wall jolted him as he threw himself up, moving round to see what the noise was about, his toes close to being run over by trolley wheels as the commotion passed him heading down to intensive care.

_ Collapsed lung...Internal bleeding...crushed pelvis...broken neck…how is he still breathing?! _

 

The words got quieter the further they went, Magnus ran a hand through his hair looking behind him, feeling helpless hearing such distress in the ward, a small tug on his scrubs caused him to release a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Nurse…” a small voice came as Magnus smiled and knelt down. 

“Raphael...what are you doing out of bed mister?” He placed a hand on the boys cheek as he twirled his pyjama top in his fingers, shuffling on his feet timidly.

“I wanted to see the helicopter…” He pouted, pinching the boys cheek and smiling, Magnus got to his feet again, hand on his shoulder.

 

“Come on..maybe next time..I’ll tell that big bad man upstairs to give us warning okay?” He walked him back onto the ward and up into his bed, helping lift him as it was a full size bed. The recent virus through the state was one that affected the young, so the children’s ward was full. Raphael, a boy recovering from the unspeakable abuse in his former family home was placed with the older patients in a hope to keep him from the virus and free more space for the victims.

 

Tucking the boy back in and stroking his hair, Magnus smiled as he gave a shy smile closing his eyes. 

“Will you say goodbye before you go?” he whispered barely audible.

“Promise…” Magnus turned and began to check on his other patients, all sound asleep after a long night of restlessness, he walked back to his desk perching on the edge of it as he rubbed his eyes and covered a yawn. Only 3 hours and Cat would be in to take his place. He loved his work as a night nurse for the elderly, but last night had been difficult. After losing one of his patients the previous night the whole ward was disturbed, out of sync.  Stroking a hand down the file of the ladies name he remembered her in his own way. She reminded him of his mother.

 

Sighing and looking over as one of the doctors from before walked past briskly he caught his arm just in time turning him round. He didn’t need to say anything to him, the staff in here said little in words. A small nod and a forced smile said much more. The patient rushed in was alive but everything was uncertain.  Letting the Doctor go he sat back down and continued the paperwork he’d drifted off during before the rush.

 

\-----

“Magnus you look.. Terrible…” A young lady with blonde hair came over, rubbing her hands together with the sanitizing gel and picking a bit of dust from Magnus’ shoulder as he slumped his head onto hers. 

“Darling it’s been such a long night…” He sighed and stood upright again.

“That bad?”

“Hmm..” He glanced back to the recently emptied bed and smiled as best he could. “I just have a promise to keep...” Walking back down the row of beds, he smiled at some of the already awake patients before stopping by Raphael’s bed, stroking his hair and looking over his bruised skin. Mumbling the boy woke and smiled.

“Goodbye Nurse...see you tonight?”

“Of course” He smiled back before letting him go back to sleep, wishing his patient's well as he left handing the shift over to Catarina.

 

Grabbing his belongings from his locker he saw the Doctor from last night leaning against his own.

“Luke..?” He smiled as the Doctor sighed and looked over, looking as tired as Magnus felt working New Year.

“Hey...Magnus…”

“How is…” He left the word hanging, he didn’t even get a glimpse at the body being taken through hours before.

“Still in surgery...Male...John Doe” He shrugged. “Jocelyn’s taken over...she was on call last night” Magnus nodded and pulled his coat on.

 

“Take care of yourself Luke…” He placed a hand on his shoulder and left, catching the long subway ride back to his apartment.

\---------

It was another 11 hours before he found himself pushing his belongings into a locker, strapping his pager to his pocket scrubbing his hand and arms.  Doing his take over rounds, he checked on all his patients, stopping to give Raphael a high five before Mr Johnson as well as the pensioner felt “left out”.

 

Organising washes and changing sheets as the patients were in the TV room with other members of staff to keep an eye on them, he was humming to himself.

“Nurse?” the small voice came from behind again.

“Raphael...what did we ask you to do?” He shook his head with a crease of his brow as the boy shuffled. 

“Stay with the children in the playroom until it was time for bed…” He spoke quietly and kept his head down a little in shame. “Sorry sir…”

“It’s okay…” Magnus smiled and walked to his desk, picking up the phone and letting the staff know where the boy was. “Why didn’t you want to play?” He went back to changing sheets and preparing the medicine for each patient.  Raphael silently watching him.

 

“There’s a robot down on the left…” He smiled shyly. Magnus stopped as he put the old sheets in a bag.

“Robot? Is that so?”

“Yeah...he’s plugged in…” He twiddled his fingers on his lap where he sat on a stool.

“I see…” Magnus smiled.

“Beepers everywhere...he’s been asleep all day…” He looked round to see if anyone was listening. “I heard someone say he isn’t going to wake up…”

 

The nurse frowned and looked at the boy shaking his head. Guessing the patient was new as the room was empty the previous night. “I’m sure it’s still very early to decide that…” Looking up his assistant came in. “Now...Jason will take care of you okay? I have these dirty sheets to move okay? I’ll be back shortly…” He nodded to the middle aged man who had just come in.

 

Walking towards the laundry room he stopped by the door on the left, peering in. The lights were dimmed. He looked around before pushing the door open slowly peering in, not even stepping over the threshold and taking a deep breath. There wasn’t much to make out save for a mass of bandages, tubes and plaster. Such a tragic sight. It always ached his heart to see someone here, his stomach doing somersaults as he felt a little lightheaded.

 

Stepping slowly back and regaining his ground, he continued his nightly duties.

Days and nights turned into weeks and his work stayed the same, constant and rewarding. Patients came and went, some left with their families, others left in their sleep, it was Magnus’ personal duty to ensure they all left in peace, no matter the circumstance.

 

Caring for others was always something he loved. Raphael went from patient to visitor. Wanting to see the man who helped him through his nightmares and fears, his foster parents were more than happy to bring him every few days. With so much going on, it was hard to keep track of everything else. Heading home for another two days off he was more than grateful for sleep.

\--------

Wednesday night, just as Magnus was getting ready to start he spotted Luke and Jocelyn, walking cautiously over to the surgeons standing in his ward.

“Well...to what do I owe this pleasure?” He looked over their shoulders to spot an area with the curtain drawn. “New patient?”

 

“No...and yes…” Luke smiled. “Remember our John Doe?” 

Magnus raised his brows and opened his mouth trying to think what they were getting at.

“He’s still in a coma...but he’s stable and recovering as best he can physically…” Jocelyn bit her lip as she explained. 

“As much as i love the company up here..this is hardly the place for a young man in a coma...this is for the elderly?” He shook his head. “Surely he should be monitored on the ward below?”

“You’re a friend...a trusted friend Magnus…” Jocelyn took his hands. “Please...we need you to take care of him...as a friend…”

“A...wait...I don’t understand what that has to do with this?” He moved his hands. “All this?”

 

Luke put a hand on Jocelyn’s shoulder as she looked close to tears.

“Jocie…” Magnus frowned starting to feel a little more than concerned. “I can do what I can?”

“It’s night when he slips away…” She whispered. “Oh Magnus…” She choked on a sob. Luke moved her to comfort her before she nodded and walked out the room, the doctor then looked back to Magnus.

 

“Magnus...come with me…” He gestured and walked towards the curtain, the patients were having dinner in the break room, no one around. “I can’t explain it...but Jocelyn’s become so dedicated to this boy. She’s had us searching police reports...records...No one can identify him… she’s just worried if he dies… with no one around…”

“Luke...okay...just ...stop it...the two of you are starting to scare me…” He laughs trying to calm his nerves. Butterflies in his stomach have been intensifying as he had gotten closer to the curtain, he placed a hand on the curtain before looking at the man. “I’ll take care of him...just give me time to read through his medicine...his condition...and I’ll meet you both later before your shifts end okay?” 

 

Luke nodded and looked at the curtain with a longing? Magnus couldn’t describe it, almost like it was his own flesh and blood in the bed. Much like Jocelyn had reacted, the two of them were usually so in control of their emotions. There had been plenty of unidentified victims over the years, how was this one so special?

 

Slipping the curtain back when the other had left, he walked into the space behind and let his eyes linger over the man wrapped in white sheets.  The quiet beeps of his monitor and the steady move of his heartbeat.  A mop of black mess against the pillow, slight yellowing around his features from bruises on their way to fully healing. His body still seemed stiff in plaster and various contraptions. His face…

Stepping forward slowly, Magnus felt his throat well with a silent sob. He was so beautiful...looked so peaceful. Placing his hand over his face he started to cry, weep, dropping to his knees and choking out as a sense of overwhelming despair took over him.

_ \----- _


	2. Moggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up sooner than i thought it would be :)  
> The sizes of the chapters will vary, they may get a little longer as this goes on.

_ What is wrong with me? _

 

Magnus shook his head and stayed on the floor crying, pulling his eyes away from the man’s face and crawling away quickly taking deep steadying breaths he got to the other side of the curtain and clenched his fists on the floor before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he sniffed and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, putting one on the hand on his shoulder

 

“Sorry Luke..I.. I don’t know what…” The hand slipped away and he moved his own to chase it stopping dead and looking back at the empty room, eyes darting around quickly, dragging himself up off the floor and pressing a hand to his chest. He was alone. Slowly placing his hand back to his shoulder he gripped the blue cotton and backed out of the room, bursting into the staff bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. Hands trembling against the sink.

 

“Deep breaths...you’re just tired...you need a vacation...surely you’ve earned one in 3 years…” He splashed water over his face and took the deep breaths as he had instructed of himself. That face...he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to regain all his composure that he’d sobbed out on the hard floor. His heart ached...his stomach was churning.

 

Then just as quick as it had happened. It all disappeared, his hands stilled and he looked round the room frowning taking a moment to realise where he was and what had just happened. He dried his face off and walked out the room into the staff room.

 

“Magnus…?” Luke sat with Jocelyn, his hands holding hers as they were on the bench looking over to him. 

“Luke...I don’t understand…” He walked slowly over, Jocelyn was deathly pale, shaking her head and looking to Luke.

“Have you been over his condition?” Luke asked nonchalantly.

“N-no...I…” He looked across the room as one hand gripped his pager by his thigh. “I just had to finish some work before I did...I’ll take a look now…” He turned and headed out running a hand through his hair, scratching the shorter hairs at the back of his neck.

_ How much did they see? _ He was convinced they’d been there long enough to see him enter. But they didn’t say a word about it.

 

Cautiously he checked his pocket watch on his top before rubbing his hands in sanitizer. It was getting darker, night falling and the patients would be coming back soon for their evening in the ward. Without putting it off any longer, Magnus walks back in, feet moving with purpose as he ripped the curtain open, grabbing the clipboard and whipping it shut again, moving to his desk taking deep breaths.

 

Was he finally starting to lose it? He knew exactly what Mrs Dale would say to him if she could see him now, thinking back to the woman he noticed the man was now occupying her space. She’d been in and out of the same ward for near on a year before she held his hand and slipped away. Surrounded by the friends she’d made in the hospital, not her family. They were nowhere to be found. She was the sweetest...He smiled fondly and stroked a hand down the clipboard stopping as his lips reversed, a sad quiver and a deep breath. Magnus started to read.

_ Name: Unknown _

_ Age: Unknown _

_ Sex: Male _

_ Next of Kin: Unknown _

_ Severe damage to bones and organs. _

Skimming over the notes, he’d been hit by a car.  _ At what speed?! _ Magnus looked at the curtain then back to the board. Cuts and gashes on his skin, he seemed to have almost all the damage internally. Flipping over at the x ray and clasped a hand to his face at what could only be described, insensitively, as a mess. It had taken 5 of the best surgeons to work on bringing his bones back together. Internally stitching his body from the inside out. Slipping out his seat he walked back over and placed the board on the floor, using his foot to slide it back under and into the space out of sight. He knew he was being ridiculous. A sinking feeling made him step back and walk over to begin his job. Never had he been so emotional in his life. It had shaken him to the core, he had no desire to look over that face again. He needed a distraction.

 

“Nurse Bane!” a cheery croaked voice.

As if on queue, distractions. Smiling brightly round he gasped.

“Mr Henry! You’ve come back all by yourself! Where’s your stick?” He chuckled and feigned surprise as the man gave a little tap of his feet, a small jig before chuckling and hobbling to his bed. Mr Henry hadn’t had his stick for weeks, but he loved the praise. Especially from “his own personal nurse boy”. He still had it at 84. A real charmer.

 

Slowly the ward started to fill back up, Magnus with his co-workers Jason and Clary helping the more frail to their beds and distributing the right medicines and measures. After helping Clary with a the difficult and disobedient Miss Crawley, Magnus dimmed the lights and hushed the rowdier ones as some had already fallen to sleep.

 

“Magnus...Have you seen him?” The redhead drank from her bottle of water.

“Him? Oh...hmm have you?” He looked at the ominous curtained area in the corner.

“Yes...The poor man...so young…” Clary smiled sadly. “Do you think someone’s looking for him? He’s too young to have no one worrying about him. 

Clary had seen him? When? Maybe the last couple of days while he was off. Did she react the same way? Did she break down like a cry baby?

“-Don’t you think?” 

“Hmm? Yes…” He agreed not really listening as she grinned and stood up, “Come on then!” She exclaimed, slowly moving into the back of the ward, he watched her curiously. “Wait what?” He stood up following her.

 

“Lets not make him feel like he’s got some kind of disease...He’ll love the stories these guys tell…” She smiled brightly and started sliding the curtains around, fully bunching them back leaving Magnus speechless.

“Much better” She whispered and picked up the clipboard from the floor, setting it back in its holder at the end of the bed, placing a hand on the man’s. “It’ll be easier to monitor him now…You know I spent last night just watching him?”

 

“You did?” Walking over cautiously he felt such a calm now. He got a closer look. He looked so peaceful still, his left index finger would give a small twitch every so often. 

“Yeah...he’s the perfect listener...even better than you..he doesn’t flirt with my boyfriends either…” she winked and kept her hand on his before getting up frowning past Magnus.

 

“Miss Crawley” She scolded. “Back to bed. They aren’t your slippers” She moved briskly past Magnus leaving him to walk closer to the sleeping body. He smiled and decided he had been dreading for no reason. He was no different to anyone else in this hospital. Tomorrow he’d plan that break.

 

The night went on, Jason was pottering around and cleaning some of the side rooms, Clary flicking through a magazine at Magnus’ desk. The man himself was sat by the John Doe’s bed. Head resting on his hand on the arm of the chair as his eyes drooped.

 

\----

_ “What about him?” _

_ “The porter?” Magnus laughed. “Come on Moggie…” He smirked. “She’s much prettier…” he grinned as they looked over to a passing intern. _

_ “Far too young...you want an older man to take care of you” _

_ “What about a woman?” _

_ “Oh you don’t want a filthy cougar darling...you need a good man” _

_ “Yeah a dirty old man” He laughed at the elderly lady. _

 

_ “Mrs Dale it’s time for your walk” Jason came over offering his arm, she of course ignored it for Magnus’, giving his bicep a squeeze as he helped her up off her armchair and over to Jason, passing her over. _

_ “Mrs Dale why don’t you think I’m good enough for Nurse Bane?” Jason laughed as Magnus cracked up. The lady rolling her eyes. _

_ “No one’s good enough for my boy. Besides..with those socks…” She notioned to the odd socks the man was wearing. “They’d have to be blind” she scoffed. _

_ He gasped as Magnus held his stomach in giggles, turning to see to another patient.  _

_ “I’d like some lavender under my pillow tonight kitty” She waved a hand at Magnus who shook his head. _

_ “Anything for you Moggie” He purred and did a little paw smiling. _

\------

“She was special to you...wasn’t she?”

“She was…”

“I’m so sorry”

“Sorry?”

\----

Snapping awake at the sound of a high beep, Magnus jumped up, Jason already running over as Clary calmed the waking patients.  Turning his head he saw the monitor, a hand gripping the blanket in front of him as the body went rigid before dropping down limp. “Jason!” he shouted before grabbing the curtain, snapping it round and hiding them, Jason wheeling over the defibrillator over as the beeping turned to a drone. “Magnus” He turned the machine.

 

CLEAR

 

Wiping sweat from his brow and moving as Jason felt over the chest of the man now breathing... _ thank heaven _ ...checking the area they’d had to pound and shock.

“No different to before...which isn’t much better” He put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder giving it a pat and slipping the curtain back, Clary letting out a breath as she comforted a woman.

 

Magnus checked his watch. “4:30” He mumbled and went to his desk, working through the paperwork for the discharging tomorrow. This week was going to test him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!


	3. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...So I have so many idea's running through my head for this story I hope it's all coming across as well as I hope it does!

“Morning beautiful…”

Magnus’ lips curled as he stretched across his bed, joints cracking. A hand stroked his collarbone as soft lips pressed to his neck He brought his own hand up to run his fingers across a strong back. Feather light kisses trailed across his jaw and up to his lips before he took them between his teeth, a soft bite before parting his lips to take the mouth on his own, this kiss is slow, lazy, perfect.

His lips consuming those of the body pressed against him, slowly something trickles down his throat and blocks it up, causing him to push up choking and coughing into his hands checking his palms as blood slips down. Eyes wide and looking at the man looking back at him, blood pouring from the man’s eyes, nose and corners of his lips. White eyes with no pupils. Breath catching in his throat Magnus tried to move but found himself stuck, eyes unable to look away.

“No...NO!” His pushes backwards

 

Throwing himself out of bed with a gasp, a cold sweat covering his body. Magnus woke up. Trembling, tears on his cheeks and a shiver down his spine.

 

It had been a month since the John Doe was placed on his ward. In the care of him and his team. As Clary predicted, the other patients used him to vent their problems. A silent agony aunt. 

Catarina had been helping Jocelyn and Luke, trying to find anyone who knew him. His DNA wasn’t in any database, the police had reached out for anyone who might have even recognised him. All leads turning cold.

 

The early morning hours was when it was difficult. When Magnus had to watch his body convulse and fit. Watch as he seemed to be trying desperately to give up. It was clearly spent from the trauma. Magnus lost count of the amount of times they’d revived him, upped dosages. His bones were healing but his heart and mind was clearly still straining. 

 

The hospital was in the middle of a crisis. A dark cloud seemed to fall over the building, the virus was still active amongst children, patients who seemed to be close to recovery dropped and died suddenly. The media had turned it into some kind of circus, calling it the “Hope Syndrome”. Magnus was told his sleeping patient was the only bright light right now. Everyone who visited him felt lifted. But this had been during the day… Magnus and his team were drained...Clary had taken a week off to regain her health.

 

Dreams of hazel eyes and soft skin was becoming a familiar occurrence. Sadly they were paired more often than not with nightmares of pain, anguish, blood. So much blood. 

 

Running a hand over his face, Magnus dragged himself up off the floor. Scooping up his kitten and nuzzling his face into the furry body, carrying him to the kitchen and setting him on the counter, filling his food bowl and pouring himself a coffee, he switched the TV on yawning widely.

 

“Oh what now…” he rolled his eyes seeing a reporter outside his place of work on the news. Turning up the volume he stroked his hand over his cat idly.

_ We’re still waiting for an official statement from the hospital in regards to “Hope Syndrome”  _

_ In brighter news miracle survivor Jordan Kyle was released early yesterday morning. He spoke of heading back into the world to try and rebuild his life after the tragedy. Two months after the accide- _

 

Frowning Magnus turned the TV off and placed his untouched coffee onto the table. He tried to think back to when he’d heard the news about the freeway pile up. It was awful. 15 died that day. Only Jordan survived, though his car had been the heart of the impact. It was nothing short of a miracle. The media focused all their attention on him, his recovery and his strength. Magnus would never take this away from him, but he felt some resentment towards him. 

 

Something in his gut didn’t trust him. Reports said his car had hit a bit of debris in the road and flipped into the cars in front. He spent his time during and after his recovery speaking how his family had died in the crash and he had no one now. Magnus felt he should be able to relate to his struggles after his own family were no longer around. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He felt maybe he was being heartless. But seeing endless appearances and interviews made him seem like he didn’t deserve the entire world’s attention. There were far more with less, far more without handouts from everyone.

The aim for the next three days the nurse had off would be to “try and be less cynical”.

 

\---

 

“Good days off?” Luke slipped on his coat and grabbed up his belongings.

“As good as they could be...just redecorated...How’s Clarissa?” He clipped his watch and pager on.

“She’s still not herself...You should come see her in the morning, it’d cheer her up”.

“I just might” Magnus patted his arm, Clary was Jocelyn’s daughter, she considered Luke her father long before he signed the papers to make it official. “How were the bloods?”

“Oh they came back fine...no problems, we think it’s exhaustion...she’s gone from her studies to working full time night shifts...shock to the system”.

“Hmm...makes sense” Magnus smiled.

“Oh Jocelyn’s waiting for you in the ward. Said she needed to speak to you?” Magnus nodded and headed out, the ward empty as it always was at this time, he walked towards the doctor and leant on the wall next to where she sat holding the hand on the sleeping man. She said feeling the spasm in the nerves of his finger gave her hope.

 

“Magnus...Hey” She smiled up and sighed softly. “He’s healing nicely...his vitals have been amazing these last few days...if we didn’t know any better he could just be sleeping off a busy day at the office” She chuckled and placed a hand on Magnus’ giving it a squeeze, he returned the gesture.

 

“So he’s even been fine through the night?”

“The whole night through...Isn’t that wonderful? My poor boy…”she gazed fondly, drawing Magnus’ attention to him. His chest rising and falling, his body outlined by the blankets.

They must’ve removed the casts and bandages sometime during his days off. He felt his face flush a little and turned away.

 

“Cat thinks he’s not even twenty…” He sighed and looked at Jocelyn. “Firefly...can I ask...were all these injuries from a car?”

“A car doing 30...through a residential street...There were no streetlights working, he just stepped out in front like..” He words were clean, rehearsed, polished. She turned to look at the boys face and tightened her grip on both the hands she held, her passive face cracking to a sharp frown. “Like he was doing something as simple as walking to the fridge for some goddamn milk” He took a deep breath and ripped her hands away from them, standing up as the chair backed away with a screech. “Bullshit Magnus…” She took a deep breath. “Utter bullshit they expect us to believe…”

 

Luke had told Magnus that Jocelyn hadn’t been quite right herself. She was taken from surgery when her hands became unsteady. Put on desk duty down by intensive care.

 

Magnus placed his hand to hers, she hissed and went to pull it back before he caught her wrist, looking at her trembling left palm, eyes widening as the skin seemed to be raw, scorched.

“How…” He looked round to the bed checked all the wires were connected and nothing was dangerous. 

“It’s okay, it’s not the set up…” she looked at the bed, eyes distant.

 

“Joceyln..Ready?” Luke called out from the doorway, holding her coat and handbag.

 

Walking over and stopping, whispering as an afterthought at no one in particular. “Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain…” She left.

\----

 

It was getting close to 4am. It has always been this time. The next hour was a waiting game, Magnus was going through papers and forms, Jason drinking a cup of coffee.

“Do you think it’s true that he’s alright now? I mean three days is a good run but..we weren’t here…”

“Jason...they wouldn’t lie to us…”

“Magnus Bane” He put a palm on the desk over the forms halting the man’s movements and getting his full attention. “They’ve lied over worse. Have you heard the way they talk?” He looked back to make sure everyone was sleeping. “The night he came in was the night this whole place went to shit” 

 

“What are you trying to imply?” He sat back on his chair, arms resting on his thighs.

“I’m not saying I think it’s connected...but others are. They said he’s bad luck...the sooner they can get him out the better…”

“How does him getting better mean he’ll leave? He’ll still have recovery and physio...they won’t just roll him out unconscious over some superstitious nonsense.

“No...but they know if we think it’s safe...we’ll stop keeping an eye on hi-”

“-and he’ll just be left to die” Looking up at Jason’s eyes, they matched his own. They’d talked about what would happen, whether it would be better for him to sleep forever, or to wake with with the loneliness and the pain. Of course they’d never let that happen. It was curious talks after they’d spent a full night once keeping him alive, he’d been rushed out to a side room while it happened.

 

No this boy would never be alone. He’d without a doubt have all the staff he’d effortlessly charmed over the two months he’d been here, Magnus thought he was the most enchanting and beautiful being he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

 

The dreams he’d been having had shamefully turned erotic on more than one occasion, he’d wake up feeling hot and aroused, indulging himself which would leave him feeling like he was floating on cloud 9. Then drop straight back down with the guilt. He’d never tell his friends and co-workers about his inappropriate infatuation with a boy in a coma.

 

This wasn’t Mrs Dale or any of the other patients he’d gotten so attached to that when they left him his very soul burned. They were all very good friends. This silent, unmoving boy was reaching deep inside to his core and consuming his thoughts when he stopped to have time for himself.

 

The two spend the rest of the hour watching cautiously. As it passes 5 they let out a breath in unison.

“Magnus…” Jason grinned round from where he was setting up the medicine trolley.

“I know…” 

“You need to tell Clary later”

“I know…” Slowly standing and smiling back at him, he made his way over to the bed, stroking hair from the boy’s head and using a flannel to dab the slight sweat he’d developed, looking at his features as his lips parted slightly, a breath released before he closed them again. A shiver ran up Magnus’s spine as he stepped back slightly. Perhaps he imagined the movement...but that didn’t stop him from smiling as relief washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Murderer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus discusses the John Doe with Clary...Jordan has a few accusations of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having an interest! Let me know what you think in the comments, i'd love to hear your opinions and theories!

“Clary, Magnus came to see you…” Luke opened the door not looking in and letting Magnus slip past into the dimly lit room, he slowly shut the door behind them to give them some privacy.

Magnus went to greet his young colleague before he stopped in his tracks, the walls were covered in paintings, drawing, scribbles. A strange symbol all over them as he looked over to the window where she sat.

 

“You came to see me?” she smiled round biting her lip and looking around.

“You...seem better?” He walked over slowly, putting his rucksack down and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I feel better” She smiled and gave an embarrassed shrug. “I’d say this was normal...but that would be a lie” She stood up starting to take a couple of the sheets down.

“What is it?” Magnus looked over it. 

“John’s tattoo...on his arm…” Magnus looked closer. “I used to bed bath him remember?” She smiled and stroked the image. “I looked it up...it means angelic…”

“Well I can’t deny that’s extremely accurate…” Magnus breathed out quietly to himself as he looked over it. 

Clary giggled and gave his shoulder a punch.

“Such a cutie M” She grinned at his blush. “I’m coming back next week...if that’s why you’re here?” 

Magnus looked at her and realised why he’d come.

“Oh!” He smiled and took her hands. “He’s getting better...he’s survived four days and nights without an episode...and today i watched him open and close his mouth...twice…” 

Clary’s eyes lit up.

“Seriously?!” She put her head to Magnus’ shoulder as he gave her a big friendly hug.

 

“I know right? All our hard work...and your hard work...I mean it Biscuit…” He stroked her hair as she sat back up. “Will you...talk to me about what happened?” He searched her eyes as they darted from his. 

She took a deep breath.

“I was listening to Mum talk..probably too often...all her conspiracy theories” She stood up and folded her arms loosely on her waist. “There’s parts I believe...there’s evidence to believe it”.

 

“Go on…” Magnus lay back onto his elbows watching her listening carefully.

“He came from that freeway crash…” She began as Magnus curved a brow up. “He arrived with Jordan that night...they thought he was going to die...and used his blood to help Jordan who wasn’t as bad but...still pretty messed up” She sat back down looking at Magnus. “My Mum said they were sworn to secrecy and she doesn’t understand why… but she said Jordan was visiting the him in the day...So he must know him...maybe he’s a friend of his and he won’t admit it?” She shook her head. “We think it might be because he was driving? Even though Jordan swears he was?” She shrugs.

“But that doesn’t explain why you got so poorly…was it really too much to work nights?” She shook her head at Magnus’ question.

“No..I… I started to get a...sinking feeling in my stomach, like I was being watched...I mean...on the Ward when you’d both be busy? I felt eyes on me...something close. I thought I was going mad and Dad was concerned….It was making me paranoid...I know it sounds mad Magnus but we weren’t alone on that ward…”

 

Frowning Magnus thought about she was saying. He’d felt it too but it’d been a mix of feelings.

“You too?” She looked at him eyes wide as he nodded slowly.

Breathing out he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah...but it wasn’t negative..I mean i used to feel really sad but now…” He gives her a small smile.

“Now you’re just super happy…”

“Something like that…” He gave a small blush and stood up clearing his throat. “I better get going anyway…Luke’s dropping me home on his way over to work…” Stroking a hand in her hair. “I’ll see you Wednesday...and this?” He looks around at the pictures. “Anyone would say you were obsessed…”

“Green doesn’t suit you old man” She grins as he rolls his eyes and leaves.

“Later biscuit” He winked.

\---

Later on while walking in he sees a group of doctors gathered round the ward, eyes widening as he rushes over to Jason. 

“What’s happened?” He speaks and stops beside him.

“Dr Fairchild…” He looks at Magnus. “I had to restrain her…” Magnus’ looked over to the ground and saw them lean and pick someone up from the floor, arm dropping limp to the side the glint of a black tattoo.

“Is that...what did she do?” He spoke but didn’t turn his head to his colleague, watching the doctors get him back into bed.

“She just...flipped...started shouting about the devil...about the evil in the hospital and then started ripping all his iv and tubes out…saying she was getting him out”

“Shh…” he stopped himself as he felt a hand tug his scrubs, moving a hand instinctively knowing who it was immediately. 

“Nurse Bane what’s wrong with Alec?” He asked wrapping his arm around Magnus’ forearm.

“Nothing wrong with-” He looked down the boy still watching. “Alec?”

“Yeah…” He huffed out an exasperated sigh. “He doesn’t look like a John...and Mrs Lewis said if we don’t name him it’s like we don’t care…” He shrugged and Magnus sucked in a breath before he shakily let it back out. Raphael was far too kind for the horrors he’d been through.

 

Ruffling his hair he moved him back.

“Come on...let’s leave the Doctors to do their work…” He watched them as they were hooking him back up, checking his vitals. “We’ll come see him after yeah?” Turning round with him he began to walk away to the vending machine to get Raphael some juice. Such a cute kid.

\---

When the Doctors had gone and Raphael was talking to one of the elderly patients, Magnus walked over to mop up the blood from the floor, clearly from where his needles had been removed. What was she thinking? He looked down on Alec’s features, still unchanged but they seemed to have put less back in, which was another tick off on Magnus’ list of “things getting better”

 

“Hey…” Jason pulled him back to reality. “He’s due a bedbath…” He had a trolley with everything. Magnus flushed and took a deep breath looking to his friend.

“I promised Raphael I’d take him to meet that actor down the hall...You go ahead..” He walked away and to the boy mentioned. He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he’d agreed to that. Though there wouldn’t be anything exposed, it was a simple clean but Magnus was already having a wild imagination at night, he didn’t need visual confirmation of the man’s body.

 

Shortly after he said his goodbyes to the small visitor and began to distribute medicines and do the nightly jobs, he thought back to Clary’s worries about the presence. Magnus could feel it now. Almost like he had to keep looking round to see if the man..Alec? Had his eyes open. He much preferred to call him Alexander. Much more fitting, but for all they knew he could wake up and be called Jonathan. Everyone seemed to have that name these days. Why would Clary feel negativity? When all he could feel was warmth...

\----

When he arrived home later he found his door open. Cautiously opening it with his keys between his knuckles and phone in his hand dialing 911, he peered in seeing no one around. Checking the rooms as he spoke to the police issuing the reported break in, his breath shuddering as he felt cold, checking the windows which were all securely locked, reaching to pull his kitten from the top shelf of his wardrobe.

 

“Hey...it’s okay...no ones going to get you…” He nuzzled his face into him and looking at the mirror frowning, he could see something. A blur? In the doorway behind him his eyes widened and body froze as he began to feel an icy touch on his shoulder, like fingers, he shuddered  and quickly stepped round and backwards as the kitten screeched him out of his trance, the lights blowing and smashing around him as he moved through the flat. He rushed out the house slamming the door behind him.

When the police arrived he was sat on the steps of the building holding his kitten and phone. They helped him up and he reluctantly went back inside, stayed until he’d explained the situation then promptly packed a bag and left.

\---

Magnus called Catarina and explained the break in, saying he felt like the burglar was still around and couldn’t rest there.

“Nonsense you’ll come here and take my key...get yourself to mine okay?”

Agreeing and helping his cat into the cat box he headed for the subway.

 

It took Magnus 40 minutes to get to the hospital, he was about to speak to the receptionist when he spotted a familiar face heading for the lift. He left his belongings and cat with the lady promising her he’d make it up to her before heading for the stairs getting to the ward.

 

“Magnus…”He was grabbed into a hug quickly. “Here...have a seat I’ll grab the key…” she took him to the chairs at the side, the rest of the staff greeted him, his eyes scanning the room as he looked over to the ward, his second home. Standing up he walked over to the man sat beside Alec. Exactly who he thought it was...

“He’s got you too hmm?” The voice said not turning round.

“Jordan?” Magnus frowned and looked as the man had his fingers threaded in the sleeping man’s, knuckles white at how tight they were being held, Alec’s heart rate was becoming irregular. “Jordan I think you should let go…”

“He’s a murderer...you know that right? You’re in love with a murderer…”

“Murderer? I’m…”

“Don’t tell me you’re not...he’s got that presence...I thought I loved him too…” He sighed and ran a hand down his face, he looked distressed.

 

“Mr Kyle…” He looked round trying to see if there was anyone around, Ragnor was feeding the old lady obsessed with pigeons. Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t...touch me…” he hissed out and slapped the hand away. “You should leave before he makes you kill too…I have to finish this…”

Magnus stepped back and frowned. “Ragnor” He called back getting his attention.

“Mr Kyle” the other nurse came over “We’ve told you about this”

“He’s a murderer” He hissed out standing up knocking the chair over, hand still on Alec’s tightly. The Man seemed to be getting more pale, his lips parted and a gasp echoed before Jordan grabbing a pillow pressing it to his face.

“Sir!” Ragnor and Magnus grabbed him, yanking him back, the other was strong...too strong but they got him off, Cat running in and pulling the pillow off Alec’s face checking him over as he seemed to breath again and his lips stayed parted.

Security came in and escorted Jordan from the premises. Ragnor turned hearing the nurse bell and ran to the woman’s bed he was feeding as she seemed to be choking, gasping for air. Magnus took a deep breath and looked at the sleeping form as the staff rushed around behind wheeling the elderly lady to a side room to tend to.

“Alexander…” He took his hand, stroking over the red of his skin where Jordan squeezed him too hard. “Stop it…” He looked at him. “If that’s you...stop it..” He took a deep breath before Cat came in to say the lady was back to normal, Magnus shook his head and refused to believe that any harm was caused by a sleeping man. It made no sense.

 

“Here…” she gave him the key to her home. “Go to mine..with Chairman Meow who I know you’ve left at Karla on reception…” She knew him too well. “We’ll take care of him…” Magnus sighed and nodded, taking the key and stepping back to let go of the hand before he felt it tighten. Looking down eyes wide as Cat moved quickly to check his vitals for any kind of distress before they both looked in awe hearing a deep sigh escape the man’s throat, a tear slipping down his cheek.

 

“Magnus…” Cat looked over at him smiling. “I wouldn’t say your feelings are one sided…” She teased as he blushed and looked over the hand gripping his own, stroking his fingers over it.

“Don’t be foolish Cat he doesn’t even know me...I don’t...even know him”

“Ten minutes...then we’re dragging you out as well...you need to sleep” She walked away as Magnus sat and felt the hand relax on his.

 

“I can’t wait to look into your eyes..” He whispered softly, stroking this thumb over the tear to clear it, he smiled as he saw what he decided was a blush on Alec’s cheeks, but really it could be anything. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me if you like :D  
> [Tumblr!](https://shadowsmystic.tumblr.com/)


	5. Hazel Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a good old bit of fluff

Magnus groaned, eyes closed and sliding a hand up his torso and up over his neck, into his hair to grip it slightly, bringing his head back, rocking hips up to his other hand, panting and eyes shuddering beneath the lids, dreaming.

“Mmm..” He groaned, “Alexander…” He was lost in his mind, as he slept and writhed against the sheets the bed dipped. Foreign fingers danced up his tensing thigh muscles and reaching his forearm, upwards to ghost over the inside of his elbow. It wasn’t the touch that woke him, it was the hot breath in his ear and a nip to his earlobe.

Eyes rolling back as his lids slipped open, body tensing and gasping as he looked around, body shaking and sitting up slowly, the hand on his head moved out from under his shirt where he’d tangled it up and out through the neck hole, the second staying where it was as he felt something wet. Eyes now wide and leaping from the bed.

“Shhhhit” He laughed bright red and waddled to the en-suite. Cat was going to kill him if she found out what he’d just done in her bed. Serves him right for deciding her bed looked much comfier than the guest room. Pulling his hand out and washing it pushing down his boxers and slipping off his t shirt he stopped before turning to switch on the shower, hand moving to his ear and pushing the lobe up from the back to get a proper look, swallowing hard as there’s a small bite mark. Shudder running down his spine and getting under the water he closed his eyes.

\----

 

Arriving at work later on he managed to dodge Cat as best he could, far too embarrassed and hoped ironing her sheets would make it seem like he’d never touched her things.

“Biscuit” Magnus embraced Clary as she came in. “I thought you were coming back til next week?”

“Oh i know but i heard Alaric was giving you guys a bad time..” She smirked at the grumpy looking porter. 

“True...he’s a lot nicer with you around…” Magnus grinned and gave her a wink, it wasn’t creepy of the porter, he was good man but very bad tempered. He was also a gentleman so wouldn’t pass his mood on to a lady.

 

It was three hours into his shift and Magnus was sorting out the bed for one of the newer patients. He wasn’t as old as the others, he’d been a little reluctant to accept help but after his children had given him a scolding he’d made more of an effort.

“How’s the kid?” He asked trying to plump his pillow, Magnus taking over and helping him move it to the right position for his back and neck. 

“Oh he’s good...eating enough for the two of us...such a greedy boy”. Magnus hummed and grinned.

“I missed him didn’t i yesterday?”

“Oh you did...but I could never bring him up here...there’s hygiene laws remember” He laughed. “Plus you have allergies…and the Chairman will be all over you literally like a rash” Magnus chuckled as the man laughed and closed his eyes with a little look of pain.

Magnus turned his voice down and spoke about how Mrs Dale had given him the cat when she knew she’d be in hospital for the long run with no one to look after him.

 

Eventually the elder has dropped off to sleep, Magnus walked over to slip the covers up carefully, eyes catching a little movement to his right. He’d been completely distracted so far and hadn’t given any attention to Alec save for the greeting when he walked through the ward for the first time.

 

Stepping slowly towards the bed, his finger was twitching as it usually did, bruising was on the back of his hand where the canula was ripped out the other night, his lips parting and closing again before they tightening slightly, a shift under his eyes Magnus was watching breath hitched as he clenched his fists.

 

“Jason…” He spoke out quietly to the man currently sliding a tea tray from a patient’s lap. Watching still the his mouth dropped as he saw a flutter of eyelids. Skin parting as best they could from being stuck with the sleep in his eyes, a pained groan caused Magnus’ legs to snap into movement. 

“Jason!” He hissed out trying not to startle anyone or wake the others, Jason looked up and saw the man before turning round and heading out the door to get the doctors. Magnus stood by Alec’s side and checked his vitals, giving him a quick check and taking his hand feeling his eyes stinging a little, emotion building in him as the man’s eyes half opened and blinked slowly, turning his head slowly and strained looking straight into the nurses eyes.

 

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but found no words could come, warmth rushed through him choking a little on his breath. He could feel it rising just as he had when he first laid eyes on him all those months ago. Only this time it wasn't despair. Snapping out of it he looked to the door to the others now coming in. Stepping back slowly feeling Alec’s hand tighten as he pulled away, eyes following his own before Alec's monitor beeped out, his heart rate increased, stress showing in his movements as he was still coming round.

 

“Magnus” Clary grinning and put a hand on his shoulder with a squeeze. She was a little out of breath, she’d been a side room down the hall tending to a particulary poorly patient there in private. 

“What about-” 

“-Shh...she said if I didn’t tell her what his eyes looked like she’d march down here herself…” She peered trying to look over the shoulders as the doctors were talking to him slowly. 

“Tell her they’re beautiful…” Magnus smiled.

“Colour?”

“Hazel” 

“Shame they aren’t blue...you have a think for blue eyes right?”

“Did…” Magnus smirked as Clary giggled and headed back to where she was needed as quickly as she’d arrived.

 

Magnus watched with a sad smile as the bed carrying his no-longer-sleeping-permanently beauty was taken out and to a different ward. He’d be working on recovering fully now, there was no need for him to hang around with the elderly, though they all had grown so close to him a few shed a tear and made Jason promise to let them visit him in his new ‘home’.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh and slumping into his chair at the desk he tried to use paperwork to take his mind off how suddenly he’d have to be taken away. His shift consumed him, he’d have no chance to see him unless he went before or after. Which he intended on doing of course. But after a short time, he wouldn’t want to rush into him, he needed to adjust. Come to terms with where he was. More importantly on where he came from and who was waiting for him. So many questions. Was he in the crash? Would he even remember? He’d heard of bouts of amnesia associated with a coma. What if he couldn’t remember his family or friends? It would be impossible almost to get him back on track when they’d failed themselves at bringing anyone forward. Feeling a little sick with the worry now Magnus sipped his water bottle and looked over while other staff walked the corridors. He would see him before he left today.

 

\----

Slipping his rucksack on and bidding the staff goodbye he walked to the reception desk and fluttered his most playful eyelashes at Karla as she rolled her eyes.

“Nurse Bane...how can I help you” Her eyes glued to the monitor in front of her.

“Well...my dearest…I was wondering...if you could tell me where our John Doe is? I’d very much like to check on how he is?”

Karla rolled her eyes again, looking up for a moment then back at the screen, typing away idly.

“Fourth Floor..ICU” She mumbled. “But you didn’t hear that from me twinkletoes…”

 

Grinning and leaning over to ruffle her hair he headed to the lift, getting to the ward and lent on the next desk grinning.

“Bane” The receptionist frowned and went back to the screen. “Even 6 months is too soon to see you again” She spoke blandly and turned to use the phone.

“Tessa” He rose the tone of his voice a little high to get her attention.

“What” she massaged her temples. 

“I’m looking for the John Doe?” He looked round wondering if he could see anyone he knew who didn’t want him gone.

“Can’t help you” She shrugged and stood up, straightening papers and walking out to the back room leaving Magnus with his mouth agape. Realising the desk was now unmanned he looked round and took a deep breath. He’d come this far, starting to cautiously walk down the wards he glanced in rooms, walking straight into a muscular form as he came round a corner.

“Magnus?” Luke frowned and picked up his clipboard from where he'd dropped it.

“Luke!” Magnus sighed rubbing a tired eye. “Finally...where’s Alexander?” 

Luke chuckled and shook his head pointing his pen.

“Room 18..you’re lucky I put you on his visitor list...i knew you’d come looking” He walked away leaving Magnus to move quickly getting to the room and peering in. The back of a doctor in view. Knocking and coming in.

 

“Ah...you’re the nurse from downstairs?” He smiled and looked over at Alec whose eyes were looking straight ahead and half lidded, now a little more glazed. “I think he’s been asking for you”

Walking towards the bed he looked over him. His back lifted a little to seat at an angle, he looked cleaner, a little colour in his skin and hair brushed back from his face.

“Asking for me? How?”

“He said what we think was Magnus a few times...there’s only man with that name here”

Biting his lip a little, how did he know his name? 

“He looks tired still”

“Of course...he was never going to wake up alert”

“Oh no I knew that” Rolling his eyes Magnus walked closer, moving to reach for his hand before stopping and dropping it back to his side. It’d become habit to hold his hand while being close, a comfort maybe for them both?

“He hasn’t slept since he woke...he’s barely even blinked...we’re having to keep him monitored in case he relapses...He’ll begin his physio after a few more tests today...try and get him on real liquids”.

The Doctor walked back and put the clipboard on the holder at the end of the bed.

 

“I’ll see you later John…” He smiled warmly and walked out, Magnus cringed a little. Raphael had been right. He was certainly not a John.

“Hey…” Magnus moved to the chair and sat down beside him, he suddenly felt very nervous. His stomach knotting and hands getting clammy, he slowly reached and put his palm over Alec’s upturned one. He was now extremely worried this gesture wouldn’t be well received. Not even thinking he tried to take it away to find fingers close around his own. Blushing and looking up slowly he saw those hazel eyes looking back at him.

 

“Hey” He repeated softly and smiled. “You know my name?” He spoke slowly, not really sure what to expect, a terrible first line to the now conscious, gorgeous man in front of him.

A little clench to his hand told him that was maybe a yes? Shaking his head and unable to take his eyes from the other’s he knew there was a ridiculous grin on his face, but he didn’t care. He’d dreamt of this moment, and he’d sure as hell make the most of it before the man regained his senses and went back to his life on the outside. Probably out of state. Was he even American? He might be European and leave on a plane the moment he could. Feeling his heart beating faster in his chest he looked away from the eyes before a thumb gently moved over the back of his hand. The smallest movement.

“Magnus…” A small hoarse whisper in the room silent save for the occasional beeping of machines. “Shhh…” The man shushed him. He hadn’t even been speaking...had he? “Stay” an even quieter whisper as Alec slipped his eyes shut slowly, seeming to finally be able to rest.

 

“For as long as you’ll have me…” Magnus smiled, voice barely audible as he heard his breathing soften, leaning an elbow on the bed and his head in his hand. He was still very much falling...faster than ever.

Cat would have a field day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D And he awakens! <3  
> The previous events will resume next chapter!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://shadowsmystic.tumblr.com)


	6. Brick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinks are starting to pick up now! Chapters will begin to feature violence sometimes graphic...

The next couple of weeks passed by pretty much the same, Magnus works his shifts then visits Alec in the afternoon, he’s barely talking still, only the odd word and grunt here and there, but the physio’s are working with him to move around and get the use of his limbs again.  The only damage seemingly left on his body is the odd scar and his inability to form full sentences, some of his memory turning patchy. He’ll forget about the staff who visit him, what they say and instructions. Magnus has found he hasn’t forgotten anything about him.

 

“So I think I’ll have to paint my dining room red..make it look a little bit classier with the new mahogany drawers the neighbour didn’t want anymore…” Magnus was talking and flicking through a home magazine, Alec was sat up playing with a pack of cards on the bed, trying to keep his brain active while multitasking listening to the other man talk.

“What about this one?” Magnus slipped a colour chart onto the bed beside his knee, looking from the cards he picked the card up, looking closely at the colour.

 

“Alright” He mutters and puts it back on the bed, going back to his cards, before he realises the other man is now silent. Looking round he blushes slightly seeing Magnus is just looking at his face. “Hmm?” He tilted his head to the side curiously.

“Sorry…” Magnus smiled and sighed softly leaning on his hand as his elbow rested on the bed. “You’re just so fascinating…I’m not creeping you out right?” Magnus moved back a little eyes wide remembering this wasn’t the first time the other man had caught his watching him.

“No…” He looked at Magnus moving his hand to stroke over the his palm gently. 

“Thank goodness” Magnus smiled and stroked his thumb over one of Alec’s knuckles. “It’s just you’ve been asleep for so long I’m still getting used to seeing you moving...hearing your voice…” 

Alec nodded and looked at the colour chart.

 

“This one” Magnus looked down as he pointed to a softer shade of red instead of the deep crimson he’d asked him about. 

“That one it is then…” Magnus smiled and took the chart, Alec moved his hand and looked up over the other man’s head behind him at the door, as if on queue the doctor walked in. Magnus gathered his things up and gave Alec’s hand a squeeze. “I better go...Get some rest angel” He smiled as Alec blushed and looked away, looking a little sad. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning?” He stroked a hand through his hair and hoisted his bag up, nodding to the doctor and leaving.

\---

It was early afternoon when Alec was sat with his legs over the edge of the bed, swinging his long limbs gently and stroking his hands over his knees.

“Can you tell me your name?” A female doctor was with her clipboard and the same questions he was asked everyday.

“Alec” He mumbled and kept his eyes on his ankles disappearing out of sight under the bed as they swung.

“No...that’s the name we gave you…” She sighed and wrote down  _ No change _ on that question. He just shrugged slightly before looking up slowly, eyes widening when the door was opened. The man who entered was swift and sure as he brought a bright to the back of the woman’s head knocking her down instantly as she hit herself off the machines on the way down. Alec opened his mouth and pulled himself back, his legs were still catching up so his arms were all he had. Rolling himself back off the bed and onto the floor, ripping his tubes at the same time and pushing the bed at the advancing man.

 

“You’re pathetic?!” He growled, voice turning more rasped as he gripped the brick with a small amount of hair gathered from the impact on the doctor’s head. “You aren’t even trying to hide...this is insulting” he spat.

“Seb-” Alec breathed out trying to pull himself up before being knocked back down into the wall as Jordan shoved the bed back with his foot, Alec’s back hit the wall, he blindly reached for his panic button on the side of the bed on his way down, hammering it desperately. He was not ready for this...Not yet...

“You’re making this too easy”

 

Jordan climbed on the bed and brought the brick down while Alec was trapped, the man threw his arms up by instinct and blocked blow after blow, his arms grazing and cutting up from the jagged edges, he felt them go weak, trickling with blood.

“You’ll pay for what you fucking did to me!” man assaulted him again and again, the corner of the brick catching his forehead and down to his left eyebrow, his vision blurring, looking up in time to see Jordan’s arm up high, the brick now painted red with blood and skin.

\---

Magnus was humming to himself as he carefully fed one of his patients. It was calming for Mrs Wood in particular, she’d been recovering from a panic attack earlier. A soft hum of one of her favourite classical pieces was her therapy. Her eyes were still on the empty beds across from her, holding Magnus’ free hand as she listened and ate.

“All done Heather…” He stroked her hand with his thumb.

“Did the angel take Marjorie?” She asked looking at Magnus. Sighing softly Magnus gave her his best and warmest smile. “I don’t know what happened, but she’s at peace now...with Mr Henry and Annie…” She nodded picking up her crossword, busying herself and indicating she was done with his company. Magnus stood and walked over to Jason as he sorted through the medicine packets, checking the charts.

 

“Awful isn’t it…” Jason whispered so the patients didn’t hear. 

“I wish I could’ve been here to help them...Annie...she was-”

“-I know” Jason looked to the writing and kept working as he spoke. “She was going home tonight…” Magnus looked over at her file on the desk, the papers all signed off and ready. “They’ll be a team over in the morning to fully investigate...the families are blaming neglect”

Magnus scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

“There’s not one person on this ward who doesn’t give their all for these patients…” He sat on the edge of the desk, picking up the three files of the now deceased.

“I don’t disagree but who can blame them? Something’s going on...can’t you see it…?” He looked across at Clary as she helped someone back from the bathroom. “This isn’t natural…” He whispered as Magnus frowned looking to the empty beds.

  
  


He’d been filled in on the details when he arrived. Cat had been on shift and was a wreck. Ragnor told him that they were all just fine with their lunches before there were screams, screeches of pain and agony. Everyone had rushed round the three bed’s who were next to each other, they couldn’t see anything on the outside, bruising rapidly appearing on their skin before they just dropped lifeless, contorted.  They’d been examined and he’d heard their Ulnar and Radial arteries were sliced up under the skin, internally bleeding, their brains then hemorrhaging behind their left eye sockets. Only a few other patients were there to witness it. They were, not surprisingly, in shock.

 

The night went by and everyone remained on edge, the staff had been increased just incase and a specialist was doing regular check ups. When morning came, Magnus threw his bag over his shoulders, he was more than ready to see Alec.

 

Doing his routine journey to the 4th floor, he greeted Tessa and headed down to room 18, checking in to see Luke in there and opening the door.

“Good morn-” He stopped and voice hitched, Luke had turned round to him as he’d walked in giving him a glimpse of Alec. His head and arms bandaged up.

“What…” He breathed out moving over and dropping his bag to the side, Alec moved to sit up, Luke stopping him.

“Magnus…”He stood up and took his elbow. “A moment?” Alec frowned and looked back to the tray with bits of his breakfast on he was picking at. When they were outside the room, Magnus’ mind was racing to the patients on his ward.

 

“Jordan Kyle came by yesterday...he attacked Lily, then Alec..” He spoke quietly, Magnus swallowed and looked through the window at him as he sipped some water through a straw.

“How did this happen?”

“He just got in...walked right in...grabbed a brick, we think from the building work on the 3rd floor…”

“A brick?” Magnus felt sick. “And Lily?” 

“She’s alive...stitched up and concussed...Luckily he pressed his panic button or...well we got there just in time” Luke put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “He doesn’t even seem bothered by it...But he trusts you… he’ll maybe tell you”

“He doesn’t tell me anything” Magnus whispered and bit his lip, watching as the man was moving the straw round trying to catch it between his nose and top lip. “Three patients died on my ward yesterday…”

“I heard...look… don’t worry we’ve got extra security and he’s behind bars right now…”

Taking a deep breath Magnus pressed his hand to the door. Luke sighed and took his hand away. “Go…” He didn’t need telling twice, Magnus walked in and shut the door behind him walking to sit down and slowly taking Alec’s hand, he turned his head to look over at him.

 

“I’m sorry” He looked straight into Magnus’ eyes, the sincerity of his apology…

“You have nothing to be sorry for Alexander” He felt his eyes well and a bandaged arm lifted as Alec’s thumb slowly wiped under one, dropping to the bed again. Magnus entwined their fingers, Hazel eyes still boring into his own.

 

“Not..” He frowned and thought for a moment, eyes dropping to the glass of water before back to the nurse’s eyes. “My inten” He took a moment again and swallowed a hard lump in his throat. “Tion” he finished, Magnus picked up that he struggled to get out longer words.

“Take your time…” He smiled reassuringly at him and lifted his water to put the straw to his lips. Alec took a sip and it was placed back down.

 

“Tell Heather” He looked back into his eyes, Magnus’ hold on his hand tightened a little hearing the name. “I’m sorry” He looked back to the tray. Magnus’ breath caught in his throat, his mind racing. Alec had never met Mrs Wood…He missed Alec speaking again as he looked down at the bandages. The man moved his hand and caused Magnus to look up snapping back to reality.

“Help?” He asked what seemed to be for the second time and looked at his fruit on the tray.

Magnus smiled warmly and stroked his thumb on the back of his hand, moving to pick up the plastic spoon and scooped up the fruit salad holding it with practised hands to the other’s open mouth, his lips curled into a small smile as he chewed slowly.

 

Magnus enjoyed the adorable distraction, but his mind was running through everything he’d heard today. Why would Alec apologise for something that didn’t concern him again? Why did his three of his patients just die all at once, suddenly...was it at the same time Jordan attacked Alec? He needed to speak to Clary...The only thing making sense right now was the familiar act of feeding this beautiful man his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always let me know what you think! :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shadowsmystic.tumblr.com/)


	7. Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary does some digging...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lot more happening now Alec is awake...

Clary sat in the waiting room, looking round holding her bag to her lap and fidgeting with the buckle.

“Miss Fairchild” A doctor came out and smiled beckoning her over. “He’s ready to see you now” She stood up and returned the smile, walking after him down the corridor, keeping her eyes ahead. There were strange noises coming from other rooms, and she was instructed not to look through the windows if she could help it. She didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable or feel like she was staring....

“Now...don’t give him anything and I’ll be right here” The doctor opened the door for her, she gave him her bag, already missing the feel of something keeping her grounded and stepped inside, he gently shut the door behind her.

 

“Mr Kyle?” She spoke softly, approaching the man. He was sat on his bed, he was in a straight jacket and seemed to be fastened to the bars on his headboard.

“I don’t know you..why did you lie to them?” His voice was small, confused. Clary sat down on the chair by the desk. “Why did you tell them you were my friend? I don’t have any friends...not anymore…” He looked away from her. “Come to laugh at me?” He scoffed. Clary shook her head “Even in death I’m a joke”

 

“I just need answers…” She checked the door, the doctor seemed to be talking with another patient in the corridor. “I work at Benedict Hope?” She smiled as warmly as she could.

Jordan pressed his lips together, shaking his head and breathing deeply through his nose.

“I just need to know...why?” She asked him softly, leaning forward a little to give a more friendly stance. “You don’t have to a-”

“-No I don’t” He shook his head again. “But you need to help me, I don’t know how many more he’ll kill...”

“Who Alec? I mean...the boy in the hospital? You know him don’t you...what did he do to you Jordan?” She was beyond confused but this man had answers.

“No...no not him” He whispered and swallowed before his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth dropping open as he silently screamed. Clary jumped up but before she could go for help he dropped his head and panted. Walking over cautiously she placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him try to bite her, her hand snapping back.

“Don’t you touch me...you’re tainted...you’ve touched him” He panted and shook his head again. “Do you pray?” He looked up at her as she stepped back.

 

“I...sometimes…” He laughed throwing his head back.

“You’re pathetic...do you think anyone was listening when Jordan begged for his life? When that weak...disgusting thing in the hospital takes innocent lives so HE can survive?” He smirked. “Don’t waste your breath. No higher power cares...they stay with their heads in the clouds and care not for your…pitiful existence...I’m here! ME! The only reason that thing is here because I made a mistake i WILL fix!”

He growled and knelt up on the bed pulling on his constraints, Clary started stepping backwards. “DON’T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME CLARISSA” He screamed out making her stumble and jump back reaching back for the door as the bed frame was shaking, lights flickering in the room, Clary grabbed the door handle trying to put it open but it wouldn’t budge, she started hammering on the door as the doctor tried to pull it open on the other side, a shadow growing over the top of her, causing her to turn round screaming when she saw Jordan now stood on his bed ripping the straight jacket from his body, stepping off, he made his way to the door, grabbing Clary by the neck and slamming her back into the door, the doctors on the other side shouting and trying to kick the door down with security. He leant in close and took a breath.

 

“You will deliver my message…” He bit her earlobe and tightened his grip lifting her off the ground and bringing his free hand up over her eyes and nose as she choked a sob, a black mist ran into her open mouth before he dropped her to the ground with a thud. Coughing and holding her throat looking up as her eyes were black before fluttering back to normal as she groaned and started pressing to the door to get away from him.

Jordan stepped away from her mouth wide and eyes frightened. “I...Your Mum...she has my camera footage…she...” the lights stopped flickering and rumbling finishing, the door threw itself open. “Get out while you can” he groaned and dropped to his knees as the staff grabbed Clary by the shoulders dragging her out.

 

As they slammed the door shut and locked it, she was trembling, standing up she saw Jordan’s face at the glass smirking, she shook her head and grabbed her bag and stumbled being taken out hastily.

\---

“So...have you made any friends? There’s some real cute kids here…” Magnus stood next to Raphael on the children’s ward, the boy rolled his eyes, he was on oxygen and a drip, mumbling behind the plastic, then pulled it down.

“We’re like experiments Nurse Bane…Did you bring my comics?” He smiled and put the mask back on. Magnus pulled the said comics from his satchel and placed them on the bedside tray.

“After you’ve slept alright? Not before…” He smiled.

“Are you going to see Alec?” The boy pulled the mask every time he spoke and put it back on just as quickly.

“I am…” He chuckled and checked his watch. “He’s just having his bandages taken off so I thought i’d give them space and come see my favourite kid”

“Where is he now?” Raphael rolled his eyes.

“4th Floor”

“What room?”

 

“18…” Magnus gasped. “Don’t even think about leaving this bed young man” He scolded he could see the boy’s mind-cogs turning. “I’ll see you tomorrow...stay resting” He stroked the boys hair back from his forehead. “Say Hi to Mrs Lewis for me” Magnus smiled and high fived the boy, heading out the door and to the stairwell.

Magnus had been devastated when Raphael was brought in having caught the virus affecting the local children. It still had no cure and was filling up the hospital, it was only contagious for children under the age of 14.

 

Magnus walked into Alec’s room watched as the other’s eyes seemed to brighten, he was sat up with his legs off the side of the bed tying knots in some old shoelaces, raising his brow and walking over, Magnus sat beside him.

 

“This is a new activity..” He laughed and looked over the laces. “Doctors gave you this?”

“No” He smiled and gave Magnus the lace, leaning to the shelf to pull some papers over with various brain teasers. “I got Bored” He sighed and smiled round to Magnus, who placed his finger and thumb under the man’s chin turning his head to have a look at the black eye and stitches through his left eyebrow, the grazing and scabbing skin. Alec looked up to the ceiling as he did.

 

“I’m okay” He whispered softly.

“I know..I just worry...you know me…” Magnus let him go.

They sat there for a while as he helped Alec with some of the teasers until his mind turned to Raphael, sensing the shift Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You’re worrying again...”

“You know me…” He repeated with a sad smile. “I better get going...I won’t be here for a few days remember?” Shifting from under Alec he got off the bed and picked up his bag again. The raven haired man was looking at him, he sighed and nodded.

“Goodbye then” He went back to the papers and Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Hey…” He moved over stroking his hand carefully in his hair conscious of his head injury. “Look at me” Alec lifted his head looking into his eyes. “I’ll come in before my shift back okay?” He smiled when Alec seemed to think over the compromise and shrugged putting his head back down, Magnus could see the smile tugging at his lips. “There’s that beautiful smile…” He chuckled and moved back giving him a wave and leaving.

\---

Clary found her Mum on the phone in the kitchen. “So...how is your research going?” She smiled and leant on the counter as her mum hung up when she entered.

“It’s alright...dead ends...still trying to track someone to connect to him” Clary nodded, she was more than worried about her Mum. Not only was she in big trouble at work after trying to abduct Alec, she was obsessed with him. Literally. She was painting him on every canvas, drawing him in angelic glows, with wings, halos...the pearly gates, you name it she painted it with him.

 

“Do you think I can see the footage?” She sipped a glass of orange juice trying to make it all casual.

“Footage? Clary it isn’t nice…”

“Yeah I just want the one you mentioned where you thought Alec was there?” She smiled. “I wanna have a look with Magnus, he’s just trying to help him remember some things? I’ll bring it back…”

“Alright…” She frowned and went to find it.

\----

Magnus was into his 2 day off shoving his new drawers against the newly painted wall and wiped sweat from his brow with his t shirt and dusted off his jogging bottoms.

Clary would be round soon, she’d called him earlier and it sounded important. So he made some fresh coffee and let her in as she arrived, she looked pale.

 

“Biscuit...You don’t look well”

“I went to see Jordan Kyle”

“You what?!” He shut the door a little louder than he planned. “Why?!”

“Because I needed to know why he attacked Alec…” She sighed and slumped on the sofa, picking up the coffee she knew was hers, it was in her panda mug.

“And?” Magnus walked round holding his own mug and sitting on the arm of the chair opposite. His cat was curled up on the cushion there.

“I...he had nothing to say...he’s insane...” She lied and shook her head. “He’s clearly got some issues but I think…” Magnus’ hands came over her own as they trembled, she hadn’t even seen him move over. “I think...I think Alec caused the crash...I think he’s the reason people are dying in the hospital…”

“What?” Magnus breathed out and moved his hands back. “No…” He pressed a hand to his chest as it began to ache.

“There’s no other reason! Jordan knows nothing...Alec’s done something to him...something unspeakable…”

Clary looked up seeing Magnus’ anguish and took a deep breath.

“I dont know…” She looked away. “I’m sorry I...it hurts me to even think that of him but there’s something inside me…” She stopped talking as if choking on her words.

“Inside you?”

“That’s making me think…” She swallowed and held her throat.

“Darling it’s warm in here you know the Chairman likes it tropical…” He put his hand to the scarf around her neck, she went to stop him then closed her eyes as he slowly took it off, eyes widening at the fingerprint bruises. “Clarissa…” He gasped and gently put his fingers to them, “Did..did he do this?”

“I...I can’t remember…” She looked away. “It’s a little hazy...Look...one thing he did tell me was that I needed to speak to my mum…” She pulled out the disc. “Play it…”

Magnus took the disc and slipped it into his laptop, hitting play.

 

The picture came into focus, nothing but the bonnet of a car. The tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel just in shot as it filmed the road ahead, the traffic was pretty steady. Magnus sighed sitting a little closer as the footage went past the ten minute mark, Clary rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

 

“This is dashcam…This is Jordan’s car?” Magnus frowned realising as they watched, the date matched the crash.

“It co-”

“-SH” Magnus put his hand on her arm spotting a dot of light in the sky falling down fast. “Did you see that?” Suddenly they both jumped throwing the remains of the coffee in the air and all over them, Clary screamed, the footage showed the falling object collide straight into the bonnet of Jordan’s car, Magnus slapped his hand on the keypad to pause it coffee dripping down from the tips of his hair.

“W...what…” Clary put her mug down, it rattling on the glass tabletop as her hand was shaking. “C...Can we f-frame that?”

Magnus nodded and put his own mug down, the redhead looked away as it was paused on a blurr of fire and glass, moving the bar back Magnus slowly went frame by frame. Stopping it just as from the top of the screen was a black spot, as he continued the frames it came down and down, it wasn’t a good enough camera to be in focus but it was like two lumps, one in bright light, the other in shadow before the bonnet crumpled beneath it. Stopping on the image he looked round at Clary who was speechless.

 

“I can’t make it out...is this some kind of..meteor?” She frowned, skipping ahead a couple of frames herself you could see the car starting to go on the impact of whatever that was, hands gripping the wheel as the dark mass came through the glass.

 

“Why did your Mum have this?”

“She’s been trying to find out who Alec is...she knew he was somewhere in...in this…” She gestured at the stilled image of the freeway. “I guess she thought this would help...she said the other footage was useless…”

 

“Right...look be careful...Don’t go and see that psycho again okay? Just…” He took the disc out handing it back to her. “Speak to your mum...she might have more answers…” He rubbed his temples.

 

“You need to ask Alec...push for his memories Magnus”

“I won’t push for anything”

“If you don’t then I will...and right now my mind is literally about to explode with all these...these conflicting ideas about him”.

“Alright...alright...but he doesn’t really talk...”

“He’ll talk to you…”

 

\----

“Mum?” Clary slowly opened the door to the office knocking on the door as well as she did.

“Clary” Her mum smiled round at her and patted the chair beside her. “How can I help you today?”

“I watched the tape…” She put the disc down as she said, Jocelyn slid her fingers over it nodding.

“And?”

“Looks like a meteor…but I think you know more than you’re telling me”

“For your own safety we’ll call it a meteor...you need to stop asking and digging…” She stroked her hand on her neck, the hospital had informed her what happened. “You’ll only get hurt”

“Mum I’m already too deep” She pushed her hand away “Magnus is gonna speak to Alec...then I’m gonna speak to him...I have some things I need to say to him too…” She looked to the side, eyes distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope once again little things are clicking in place! This chapter was slightly longer I think, more happened and so much more to come!  
> I'm thinking this fic with be 13 chapters long maybe... I've written a lot of it now already
> 
>  
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://shadowsmystic.tumblr.com/)


	8. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to get some more answers from Alec...Clary has a message to deliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really help me, as much as I love writing this and I've been on a massive binge, I'm open to all guidance for how this is turning out, I know there's a lot to try and take in and remember! It's good to have an outside opinion so I can answer all possible plot holes! :D  
> Thank you again for all the support <3 you guys are awesome

Magnus felt a little light headed as he walked into work an hour earlier. He’d promised Alec he’d come back today and not wait til tomorrow. He kept his promises. His head was thumping, getting into the man’s room he smiled seeing him out of bed and sitting in the chair watching some terrible programme on the television.

 

“Hey you” Magnus smiled.

“Magnus” He breathed out flashing a smile and put a hand up to stop him as he went to walk forward. “Wait...watch this” He put his hands on the arms of the chair and slowly starting to push himself up, legs a little shaky, Magnus’ eyes widened and he felt his eyes well as Alec took the barely four steps towards him, Magnus held his arms out laughing as the man dropped into them.

 

“Oh sweetie...well done” He smiled and helped him back to sit on the chair, stroking his hand through his hair.

“It’s hard” He shrugged and swung his legs a little. “Speaking is easier” He grinned a little breathy, Magnus was beaming. He was so proud with the progress and how it was speeding up.

 

“I just have a few things to ask…” He sat down beside him taking his bag off and pulling out a photograph but now showing it yet.”If that’s okay?” He needed to get this out the way, the images and information playing on his mind. Alec placed a hand on his knee smiling.

“Anything” He answered turned his hand up as Magnus brought his own down to hold it.

 

“Okay…” He smiled and tilted his head to the man who mimicked him and smiled back. “We’ll start small...do you know where you came from?” Alec bit his lip and swallowed.

“I…” He shook his head.

“Your name?”

“I like Alec...Alexander” He smiled and moved his finger in small circles on Magnus’ palm. “I’ll keep that name…” Magnus chuckled. “Raphael will be smug…” Alec shrugged.

“So...do you remember anything before...before all this?” He had asked him things before, as had the Doctors but he’d never answered.

“Some…” He shrugged. “Not important…” Magnus raised a brow and sighed.

“Oh it is...your life before this…don’t you want to go back to it?” Alec still shook his head and looked away seeming to get lost in his own head.

“Do you remember the crash?”

“Yeah…” He licked his bottom lip and gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze. “It hurt”

“Oh...Alec…” He swallowed and slowly brought the photograph over, it was the footage screenshot, one of the dot in the sky “Do you remember this?”. He kept his eyes on Alec’s as he slowly nodded, his breath hitching. “Sorry...I know this is hard…”

“This isn’t important…” He swallowed and looked away.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…” He rested his head down on Magnus’ knee where their hands were entwined.

“Alexander….I just want to understand…To help you...Do you know who Jordan Kyle is?”

Alec shook his head and looked genuinely confused. “The man who did this…” He stroked his free hand down Alec’s forearm grazed and bruised.

“This wasn’t Jordan...no...not anymore” He looked away.

Alec brought his free hand round and put his hand on the photo, pointing the to dot and keeping his finger there.

 

“He brought me down...I…” He closed his eyes “I shouldn’t be here…but I-” He looked at Magnus who seemed to be studying him. “It’s not important” He breathed out stopping himself and looked away.

“Alexander…” Magnus spoke softly.

“Magnus...I don’t want to go...” Alec took his hand and brought it to his lips looking up at him. 

“You don’t have to but...I think this IS important…” Magnus pinched between his eyes and closed his eyes, the thrum in his head reminding him it was still there.

“You’re important” Alec whispered, bringing the man’s attention back, Magnus’ brow softened as he let out a soft breath, thumb stroking Alec’s lips affectionately.

 

“So are you my angel…” Alec’s eyes shut at the pet name seemingly in conflict before he stood slowly, Magnus helping him rise from the chair, placing his hands either side of Magnus’ legs on the bed, he tilted his head and closed his eyes moving closer to the nurse, Magnus slowly closed his own and closed the distance, their lips met in such a gentle touch. They didn’t move at the contact, stayed just breathing through their noses, eventually Alec parted and came back to kiss him again, featherlight touches around his lips as Magnus stayed in one place, his hands holding Alec’s forearms and letting the man move and choose where to kiss, it was only when Alec moved his head back did Magnus chase the feeling, lips puckered still and eyes slowly opening. Alec was smiling at him, he couldn’t help but curl his lips back, coming down from the high that this wonderful man’s lips had left him on.

 

Alec was wobbling a little and laughing as Magnus caught him and brought him onto the bed, standing up and grinning, there was a blush on both their faces to match. There were so many questions he still needed answers to. But the method of distraction was definitely welcome.

He held Alec’s hand as he lay down and sighed softly. Happily?

 

“Here…” Alec slid a comic in Magnus’ hands. “Please return it for me?” He smiled, Magnus looked down and laughed,

“I told him to stay in bed…” He mumbled. 

Alec grinned. “He did...I went to him” Magnus raised his brow. “Luke helped…”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning…” He leant down and did something he had wanted to do from day one, he kissed the top of Alec’s head and stroked a hand on his face. “Sleep tight...we’ll talk more okay?” He smirked. “You’re not off the hook” He waggled his finger and grabbed his bag, leaving to what he was sure was a giggle. Looking at the comic he started to make his way down to the children’s ward, a spring in his step, he felt so many warm and fuzzy feelings right now.

 

When he reached the room he stopped and saw the ward was emptying, his stomach dropped, briskly walking to where he knew his friend was and saw his foster mother gathering his belongings, tears in her eyes.

“Oh ...no no..” He whispered moving other. “Mrs Lewis?” He gasped out, his heart clenching, no more, please no more.

“Nurse Bane…” Her voice was hoarse but she smiled? “Oh isn’t it a miracle?” She grinned, Magnus looked round and spotted that some of the children were up packing their own things.

He held the comic out to her.

“Raphael?”

“He’s home already...been home since this morning…” She smiled. “All the children are getting better!”

“They cured them?”

“I think so...they didn’t say they just...started getting better” She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’ll bring him next week okay?” 

“Yes! Please do…” He shook his head laughing. This virus had been incurable and deteriorating, no one survived it. So for it to just up and disappear. A real miracle. Someone up there was listening.

\----

When he finally got to his ward and started to get ready, his headache from earlier started to flair up. Being with Alec he’d forgotten all about it, it didn’t take long into his shift for Clary to take him to the locker room and sit him down with cold water and flannel.

 

“You need to go home...this is a fever Magnus, what were you thinking coming in?” She scolded him. “I’m calling you a taxi, she took out her phone”

“I spoke to Alec” He looked at her from where he was shivering slightly. She stopped dialing and sat down next to him eyes wide, waiting. “He still won’t say much...he doesn’t know who Jordan is…” Clary nodded. “He pointed to the mark in the sky, he remembered it...he was definitely in that crash…”

 

Clary was thinking for a moment and looked away. Shaking her head.

“What did you say then? What did he say?”

Magnus took a breath and bit his bottom lip remembering what happened next.

“We didn’t really say much more…” He cleared his throat as Clary raised her eyebrow. The colour on his cheeks giving him away as she dropped her mouth open once more then groaned. 

“You didn’t...Magnus! I told you how I felt...” She hissed. “He could be dangerous...no wonder he won’t tell anyone who he is…”

“Hey...we just kissed...didn’t even use tongues...okay?” He sighed and looked at his water. “It was so...innocent...so pure…Please don’t ruin this for me Biscuit” The sweat was building on his brow.

“Right...we’ll discuss all this later...right now you’re going home”

“Okay...will you tell him… tell Alec I won’t be there when you finish?” He sighs and gets his things together. A fever could keep him off for a week...it wasn’t safe to be in the hospital while poorly, they wouldn’t take the risk, especially on this ward.

“I promise” She smiled and while on the phone to the taxi, checked a packing with a syringe in her bag.

\---

In the morning Clary made her way to the fourth floor, her breathing coming out in gasps as she felt her vision blurring, one hand gripping the syringe in her bag as she walked past reception and straight to the room, not even looking through the glass as she barged in going to the bed before stopping suddenly. The bed was empty, she panted as her eyes were black, scanning round and growling low in her throat, throwing the bag on the floor holding the syringe before she felt two hands on her head and paralying her as her eyes rolling back, a black haze pouring from her nose and mouth.

 

Alec kept his hands on her as a light shone from his fingertips, resting his forehead on the top of her head and whispering soft words, they weren’t in any language known to man.

“Y...you’ll die here...you’ve fallen too far...Sebastian...he will KILL you…you...you are WEAK” She gritted out in a deep voice before she groaned out, the haze vanished and she dropped, Alec moved with her catching her in his lap and holding his hand to her forehead as she slipped unconscious, he gently took the syringe from her softened grip and threw it across the room, panting and trying to regain his energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has the flu but that won't keep him from Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff you can stuff a bear :D

Magnus had been cooped up for three days in him home, his neighbour had been fussing over him and making him soup and cakes while he’s bundled up on the sofa having netflix marathons and drinking his weight in hot chocolate.

 

It was by now his heart was aching, his hands itching. He was missing Alec more than ever, usually he could do three days when he was off each week, but after sharing that moment with him. That first kiss he was craving his company. Checking the time as he turned the TV off and shoved off his blanket, now far too hot in just his boxers, he grabbed his phone.

 

He got through to Tessa, much to her joy and managed to get Luke on the line. Then convinced him that he needed to speak to Alec, right now or so help him he’d slide down there with the amount of sweat he was producing. Luke deduced he was definitely high and delirious on his fever and co-operated.

 

“Just speak into it…” He heard Luke speaking in the background having given Alec the phone, trying to explain the device to him. “Yeah...yeah to your ear”

“H-hello?” His voice was raspy, now Magnus felt his heart flutter.

“Oh Alexander did I wake you?” He heard the man gasp on the other end when he heard him speak back, how was this well known modern technology causing him such surprise, hearing a small mumbling reply before Luke again.

“No you need to keep it where I showed you”

“O-okay…Erm...Magnus? You’re unwell” Alec had heard from Clary about Magnus’ illness, once she was awake from her episode.

“Yes...but I miss you” He swallowed worried he sounded pathetic, looking at his cat as he was watching from other sofa. “I’m sorry I just wanted to hear you...Is that selfish?”

“No” He heard Alec give a small chuckle. “It’s okay…” He repeated. “I miss you too” He mumbled, clearly Luke was still in the room as he seemed to be whispering. 

 

“Tell Dr Garroway to stop being a nosey parker”

“Stop being a-a what?” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh and sighed.

“To stop listening in…”

“Stop listening in” He turned and said in quite a stern tone, Magnus laughed again as he heard Luke defend himself.

“He’s gone…”

“Good” Magnus celebrated his victory by slouching further down into the sofa.

“I miss you too” Alec said louder this time, he was being far too adorable. Maybe phone conversations were something they needed to do more often. He sounded so unsure like he didn’t believe Magnus was really there.

 

They talked for another ten minutes, Alec was telling him how he’d walked the corridors of the ward unaided and he was already able to express his words so much easier still, it was near perfect but still sounded unpractised. He just needed the confidence. He also made Magnus’ heart beat faster and butterflies grip his stomach in knots as he kept telling him how worried he was about him, and how he needed to get better. Eventually Magnus was too out of breath and sweating too much to finish his sentences and Alec didn’t say a word he just gave the phone back to Luke who then scolded him. Though in the phone changeover, he was sure he heard the words “Did you tell him?” and then “No it’s a surprise” “Good” But it was faint so could’ve been anything.

 

The rest of the day he spent in a cold shower, then a warm shower, then back to his sofa where he slept til late afternoon.

\----

 

It was day 6 when Magnus was feeling much better, he’d spoken to Alec a couple more times, Catarina had given him her mobile so he could call him direct and not annoy Tessa anymore. He had 4 days until he’d be back at work. It had turned out to be a lot like the flu so he had needed longer to be sure it was out of his system. His immune system was pretty good so it wasn’t too bad nearer the end.  He had just showered and dragged himself back into the mess of the living room, which was un touched since he parked himself there at the start of all this. 

 

The buzzer for the door went just as he had perched himself down, groaning and dragging himself back up he went to the intercom, he just grunted into it.

“Hello to you too” Cat giggled on the other end. “I brought you something to cheer you up”

He didn’t say anything just buzzed her in and walked back to the sofa, dropping down. He heard her opening the door slowly clearing her throat, Magnus had his eyes closed and forearm over his head, one leg over the back of the sofa and one on the floor. Comfort mode was 100% activated.

 

“Magnus….” She walked round the back of the sofa and held his ankle. “Perhaps you should open your eyes and make yourself look less...slob like? You have company…”

“You’ve seen worse darling I don’t need to stand on ceremony…” He huffed and pushed his face into the cushion next to him, she scoffed.

“He’s all yours darling, at least he’s had a wash this time...we were lucky” He heard her talking to someone else, Magnus frowned as she walked out the door and he slowly lifted his head up, swallowing and blinking his eyes to focus.

There was a tall, gorgeous man stood awkwardly in his living room, he was looking at the door nervously.

“Alexa-” Magnus’ breath caught as he slowly slid off the sofa, making his way round, the man looked round hearing his name and grinned. 

“Hey..I...I’m out” He breathed out and moved towards Magnus who threw his arms around him, holding him tightly as Alec wrapped his arms around him laughing into his shoulder as they smushed themselves together.

 

“ I can’t believe it...I” Magnus grinned leaning back and holding Alec’s face, checking it over and running his thumb over the healing scar on his eyebrow. “I could kill Cat for keeping this from me” He laughed looking round moving away. “This is not a good first impression” He sighed and started picking up discarded tissues, take out boxes and dishes, trying to spruce the place up and tidy.

“Coffee? Tea? Juice? Water?” Magnus was rushing round the kitchen. “Oh are you hungry? I don’t have much in but I-” He felt a pair of hands on his waist and took a deep breath.

“Stop...you’re still sick...relax…” Alec whispered softly into his ear, Magnus closed his eyes and lean back into the slightly taller man’s chest, turning his head to the crook of Alec’s neck, just breathing him in. He still smelt of hospitals and disinfectant.

 

They stood there for a few minutes, Alec stroking his hip bones with his thumbs affectionately as his jogging bottoms were quite loose. Magnus lost in his arms and his scent.

“I missed you” Magnus finally spoke out and pressed his lips to where his face was buried, he felt the movement on his hips stop as one hand slid to stroke his abdomen. He could feel Alec’s heart beating against his back. He reluctantly moved away from the warm body behind him, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa and sitting down, bringing Alec down beside him.

 

Alec put his arm around his shoulders and brought him close to rest against him, kissing Magnus’ slightly damp hair. His free hand taking Magnus’ which was draped across his leg.

“This is my second day out…” He spoke softly, which wasn’t easy with his deep voice. “I stayed with Nurse Loss last night” He smiled. “She’s nice…”

 

Magnus smiled and pulled his legs up to curl against him closing his eyes and humming.

“She is…” he swallowed a lump in his throat. He’d dreamed of these moments. Just being held, having this beautiful man in his house. He’d had so many dreams...some devastating, some just as comfortable as they were now, and some downright filthy. He blushed and took a deep breath trying to not think of those right now. Not when this was perfect enough.

 

“You live here?” Magnus opened one eye and smiled looking ahead, he could see Alec’s reflection in the TV as he was moving his head looking round, he frowned a little when he saw the outline and his breath hitched, sitting up and moving away from the other. Alec looked over at him a little worried and blushed. “I’m sorry...was I holding too tightl…?” He put his hands in his lap and looked away. Magnus could see clearly why the reflection in the television had spooked him. It was the same blurred out figure he’d seen in his home. The image that had scared the living daylights out of him. Slipping back on the sofa he kept his eyes on Alec, the other seemed to be uncomfortable but Magnus couldn’t see past his own fear creeping up.

 

Alec’s shifted and took a deep breath looking at Magnus with his glassed over eyes. That’s when Magnus snapped out of it. The visions had frightened him but never harmed him. So much he couldn’t explain or imagine had happened over these last few months that made Magnus question what was real and what wasn’t…

“Please don’t fear me” Alec spoke out with a choked breath. “Please” He sounded so lost...so desperate. He always knew what Magnus was thinking...slowly Magnus moved over. He didn’t fear Alec...whatever was happening he would never fear him. Wrapping his arms around him, he held him close and kissed the top of his head.

 

“I’m sorry I…”

“No I’m sorry…” Magnus whispered back interrupting him before he could blame himself. “I just...a lot has happened to me...and I know you’re somehow connected to...all of this” He gestured with his arms. “Yes I am scared...was scared...but I know now it’s not because of you…” He put his hand on Alec’s cheek. “I don’t fear you...I could never” He smiled and leaned forward kissing his cheek and letting his lips linger. Alec brought him over with his arms, pulling him into his lap and stroking a hand down his back. The closeness, any kind of touching. This is what Magnus was craving when he was apart from Alec. When he was in work he’d held his hand everyday since he was first brought in.

 

Only recent weeks he’d done more but this. How Alec held him now was making him feel a tingle and a warmth spread through his body. He never wanted him to let go. He began to kiss gently at the man’s soft skin, kissing along his jaw and just below his ear. Gentle, affectionate kisses. There was nothing heated behind them, Alec sighed softly and he could feel the man relax back into the sofa, he’d been sat rigid since he first got here. When Magnus found his face pressed to the upholstery as Alec sank back he lifted his face away and smiled at Alec, the other has his eyes closed and looked so peaceful.

 

Magnus brought his hand up to Alec’s chest and rested it there.

“Stay with me...here” their eyes locked as Alec opened his at the request, his eyes darted away before back to Magnus. He looked...unsure?

“I want to…but”

“But you can’t?” He spoke quietly a little disappointed. Watching Alec struggling to voice his thoughts. Magnus moved to look away before Alec had hold of his face, stroking fingers over his cheekbones and eyelids, mapping out his face with his touch.

 

“I want to...But I’d have nothing...” He breathed out, Magnus felt his lips curling with a smile as he realised he’d just interrupted him and thought the worst. “You’ve...done so much” Alec left out a breath he’d been holding and turned away, hand moving down to rest on Magnus’ knee. “All I’ve done is take...to stay I’d only be taking more” Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

 

“Alexander...you were in a horrific accident. You...you have come back from the brink of death more than my heart can even begin to count right now…” He moved himself, straddling Alec’s lap with his knees either side of his hips, looking at him head on. “You have brought…” He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt himself tear up. “A light into my life that I could never imagine...in my wildest dreams…” He stared straight into his eyes. Alec looked back at him and didn’t say anything, they didn’t have to exchange any more words. Alec brought a had to the back of Magnus’ neck pulling him forward, pressing their lips together, a gasp emitted from Magnus’ lips as they connected and he ran his fingers gently through Alec’s hair.

 

Magnus slowly pressed his tongue through Alec’s parting lips and they both began a more passionate exchange, their tongues gliding together slowly, unrushed, Alec’s hands were resting with a palm on the other man’s lower back and the other on the back of his neck.

 

They kissed for what felt like hours, switching angles of their heads, sometimes with their tongues and sometimes without for small pecks and brushes, they came back eventually panting and Magnus was seeing stars, resting their foreheads against each other, both a little sweaty.

“Ale-Alexander” He breathed out out closing his eyes. “I lo-” His breath caught, stopping him from finishing his sentence, his emotions were at their peak and he was exhausted.

“Shh…” Alec gently moved him and lay him down on the sofa, placing his head on his lap and bringing the blanket from the floor over him. As soon as he started to stroke his hair sleep came quickly.

\---

When Magnus was sleeping, Alec walked to the fire place and knelt beside it, looking at Chairman Meow who was eyeing him suspiciously, he looked back to Magnus then reached his arms in, cupped his hands in the orange glow bringing them out holding an open flame before he closed his eyes bringing it close. Whispering into the fire before he placed it back in, watching as a light flashed and part of it shot up the chimney, stroking his hand on the cat and sniffing, his eyes welled.

“I’ll stay Magnus…” He spoke quietly to himself more than the other sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing chapter for you all! It'll all kick off again don't worry...this is the calm my heart needed in the middle of writing! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading :)


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets into trouble with a blonde man from Alec's previous life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than previous ones :) I had it written but hadn't the chance to proof read it before I was away for the weekend!

“Baby you feel so good…” Magnus panted and ran his fingers through the mass of black hair between his legs, his chest heaving and rocking up from the white sheets into the warm heat. Looking down at Alec, his fingers running up his sides as his head moved up and down,  _ just like heaven _ Magnus moaned and felt his muscles tighten in his stomach, his heels pressed into the mattress, “I’m g-god…so c-close” opening his eyes and looking back his lover, his breath hitched, fear stopping him at the edge, the face of Jordan looking back at him, his hands moving and gripping the sheets looking away as pleasure turned turned to pain. The movements became rough, nails replacing fingers to drag sharply into his skin, his teeth scraping and biting, Magnus couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but breathe. “A..Alec” He cried out and looked around the walls were dripping blood, a smell of rot was invading his senses and his heart rate increasing trying to block everything out, the actions below his waist that just seemed to go on and on, he sobbed and felt the hand slip up to his throat, tightening.

 

Magnus snapped his eyes open panting and pushing himself up, he was in his apartment, pressing his hand to his chest pulling the buttons open on his night shirt, heaving he couldn’t catch his breath, his vision blurring in the dimly lit living room. Hands grabbing at anything around him. Where was Alec? Was that a dream as well? He choked on a sob and held his throat, his body drenched in cold sweat, he didn’t hear the footsteps hurrying towards him, but he felt two warm hands on his own taking them and hearing soft whispers in his ear slowly bringing him back as his breathing slowed. His body shuddered as he’s pulled into strong arms.

 

“I’ve got you” whispers into his ear, reassuring him. Magnus nuzzled his face into Alec’s chest as he held him, gripping his t shirt like a vice.

It was a little while later while, Alec was in the kitchen trying to fix up a cup of tea. Magnus was sitting wrapped in his blanket, looking at the coffee table. He’d had nightmares before... but he’d never felt something so intense in his sleep that he’d had a panic attack. He’d never even had a panic attack. Hearing a clatter and a hiss he looked round to see Alec sucking his finger, using a cloth to wipe up some water from the side.

 

The man blushed bringing in the cup of tea and putting it on the table, taking a deep breath and sitting down next to Magnus, keeping a distance just in case, Magnus smiled and moved his hand out from under the blanket, taking Alec’s from his mouth and looking at the small blister forming there. “So clumsy…” He whispered and kissed it gently. “Thank you Alexander…” He smiled and looked at the tea, of course he’d never tell the man he’d used a filter coffee pouch instead of a teabag.

 

“I won’t let him hurt you…” Alec linked his hand in Magnus’ as he looked round creasing his brow, the other lay back on the sofa. They stayed in a comfortable silence until he was ready to sleep again.

\-----

“We won’t be long...and don’t worry I have the list you wrote” Cat grinned and waved the little pad of note paper. “Come on Alec” she linked her arm in the Alec’s heading for the door.

“Don’t just buy him joggers...get some nice clothes too...jeans...maybe some colourful tees not just black”.  He pouted as Cat rolled her eyes nodding. “I want to show him off” 

“Yeah yeah don’t worry about it” She smiled and took Alec out leaving Magnus to look to the Chairman stroking behind his ear. 

“I know...As much as it pains me he really does need some clothes…”

\----

Being unable to sit still for too long, Magnus took a shower and began to tidy, he set up the guest bedroom for Alec, guessing he wouldn’t be comfortable sharing a bed with him yet. Cuddling on the sofa was less of a commitment than sharing a bed. He’d never shared his home with anyone before. In relationships he’d always kept the line drawn at moving in together, his cat’s comfort came first. Is this what it had become with Alec? Were they in a relationship? It certainly felt that way. Swallowing a lump in his throat and let out a happy sigh and leaned against the wall of the wardrobe where he was picking clothes out. The windowsill looked a little bare. Did Alec like flowers? He dressed quickly grabbing his keys, wallet and phone. One little trip out wouldn’t hurt. They didn’t have to know and they weren’t due back til the evening.

 

Locking up and heading down in the lift of the apartment building he got out onto the street, wrapping his arms around himself, he was starting to get a cold sweat, but it didn’t stop him from being his usual stubborn self. Getting to the corner shop, going through the flowers and squatting at the pavement smiling to himself as he found a good looking bouquet. After buying it he made his way back up, he got into the lift joined by a blonde man he didn’t recognise. He looked like trouble dressed in all black and leather. 

 

They only just jolted up to move when the man turned 180 degrees and slammed into Magnus, his forearm at his throat, the other hand gripping his wrist holding the bouquet. His face contorted in such hate.

He didn’t say a word and Magnus couldn’t get any words out, just stared into the strangers mismatched eyes. His headache was coming back tenfold as he felt the forearm move, feeling something sharp against his throat.

“My wallets here...take it” He clenched his eye shut and tried to reach his pocket.

“I can smell him all over you...” He snarled out and pressed the blade closer as Magnus swallowed closing his eyes. 

“W-what?”

“You can’t take him away...we’re family...he NEEDs us...what makes you so special?!” He stepped back holding the tip of the sword between Magnus’ eyes, pressing him so he knelt down looking up at him, hands shaking as the bouquet was on the floor. “I’m gonna make you forget...then I’m going to take him back to where he belongs” He threw his blade to the side with a clang and gripped Magnus’ head pressing his thumbs into his forehead, tightening and staring straight into his eyes, the man’s eyes turning to white.  Magnus felt the thudding in his head intensify as his eyes blurred over, body shaking. This man had so much anger it was radiating off him and filling the lift in waves of pressure. The air too close to breathe properly. He shut his eyes, he could see Alec’s face and grasped onto the images tightly, no one would take this from him.

\---

Clary was stood by Magnus’ door waiting for him to come home, she knew he couldn’t have gone far when he was supposed to be in bed. After hearing Alec was home with him she needed to speak to them both about Jordan. Magnus had no idea what she’d tried to do. Could he forgive her? Alec told her not to worry, they’d bonded when he’d saved her mind…

Hearing the lift ding she walked over when no one stepped out, dropping her bag as she saw Magnus on his knees another man seemed to be crushing his head, she reacted before she had time to think, running and jumping on the man’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck “Get off him you bastard!” She screamed, biting down on his neck hard causing him to hiss out and grab backwards, Magnus slumped down as the man reversed and rammed back against the wall knocking the wind out of her and her already tender back from the bruising she received from Jordan.

 

The blonde scrambled and grabbed his sword spinning to where Clary was on her knees clutching her stomach, holding his neck where he was bitten he saw the blood and shook his head taking a moment and looked between the man on the floor and semi conscious woman. He stepped towards her before a long whip wrapped around his arm pulling him back.

 

“You idiot?!” A woman with long black hair stepped in keeping a hold on him with her whip.

“I’m sorry I just...I saw red..” He looked at the girl groaning, feeling his arm let loose.

“You complete hot head this isn’t our decision to make it’s his!” She smacked him in the arm. “I’m just as worried as you but this is NOT the way we do it...if he found out what you’ve done he’s even less likely to come back” She scolded him and stomped towards the stairs, opening the door. 

“I didn’t do anything...I didn’t get chance…” The blonde moved past her and started making his way down the stairwell, putting his sword away. Slamming the door shut the lady followed him. “We’ll wait for him outside...the moment we see him we’ll talk to him okay? Until then you just sit on your thuggish decisions and wait”.

\---

Alec stepped out the left holding the shopping bags and stopped in his tracks, something didn’t sit right. The door was ajar to Magnus’ apartment. Cat seemed to notice straight away.

“Strange…” She looked back at Alec as he had tensed up. Walking in through the door he saw Clary and Magnus sat on the sofa.

 

Alec dropped the bags and moved quickly over, dropping to his knees and pressing a hand each to their cheeks.

“You’re both hurting...who did this?” He breathed out and examined their eyes as Magnus kissed his palm, and held his hand. 

“It’s a bit of a blur...but Clary saved me” He laughed a little as the small redhead shrugged and winced from her back pain. Cat came over and took her arm.

“Come on I’ll have a look…” She took her to the spare room leaving the two men alone.

 

“Magnus…” Alec spoke his voice full of concern as he ran fingers over the slight bruising on his forehead, pushing the hair back that had fallen over his forehead, now full of sweat.

“I don’t know…I can’t remember past stepping in the lift...”

“Why did you leave?” Alec pulled his sleeve over his hand and dabbed the sweat from Magnus’ head gently.

Magnus swallowed and looked to the side where the crumpled bouquet was, Alec looked round and blushed a little. “I wanted to surprise you...just something small, nothing special ” his gaze was brought back round by Alec’s bright smile back at him, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand.

“Thank you…” Alec started to lean in to connect their lips but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

“Alec...stop” Cat scolded him and frowned. She sighed while Alec moved away sitting on the floor and blushed, keeping his hand in Magnus’ as best he could. “I’d say I’m sorry but you both need to limit the physical contact...You’ve been sick enough you don’t need to catch what he has...” Cat moved and went to wrap her arms around Magnus. “Clary told me what happened...I have no idea why you don’t want to call the police...but I’ll be straight onto your landlord...a break in and now this? The security is appalling…you need to move” 

 

She sighed and moved the bags to the side from their shopping. “I need to go...be careful okay? Clary’s resting..her backs taken a beating so she promised she’d come by later…” She tutted and looked over Magnus’ head. “Look after him Alec...he’s too much of an idiot to rest”

When she left Magnus lay down on the sofa and pouted, Alec stayed at his side holding the cat until the other fell asleep, when he did he took his key and slipped out the door. Taking a deep breath he clenched his fists making his way down the stairs, following a familiar scent.

 

When Alec got to the front of the building he looked round, rubbing his side and holding it feeling one of his tattoos itch. Catching eyes across the road before he took a deep breath running straight over and scooping up the black haired woman from the street as she cried on his shoulder.

They began to speak in an unknown language.

“Brother…” She gripped him. “We’ve been so worried”

“I’m alright...I already explained in my message...where is he?” He looked round shaking with emotions but mainly anger now. The longer he stayed by his sister, the harder it was becoming to leave. The woman put her hand on his chest trying to calm him.

“I’ve told him...Calm down please understand…We want you back...”

 

“He has no right” He growled. “When I sent that message I meant it…”

“You’re going to turn your back on your family? For what? That human?” The blonde came up behind him, causing Alec to turn round and swing his fist right into the side of his face.

“I’ve been...I’ve been through HELL” Alec yelled taking deep breaths. “I was broken...broken” He gripped the collar of the blonde’s jacket. “Magnus put me back together…He gave me a name...I think he loves me” He shook his head and looked back at his two siblings, pushing the blonde away.

 

“Brother he’s still a human...they’re fickle...manipulative...what if this isn’t love...this is entirely new for you...how would you even know? What if he just wants to take your innocence and be done with you?” The lady looked at him with worry. “Do you know how much effort it was to get down here to you?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come...I asked you to stay away...” He looked at his sister and stroked a hand through her hair as she sniffled and held his forearm. “Go home...both of you...I don’t need you to treat me like glass”

“You do need us Sebastian is still out there…what if he finds you!” She snapped and hit his hand away. “He wants you dead Brother…”

 

“He already did...I fought him off and I’m getting by just fine…” He lied, “I’m nearly at full strength again...when I am he’s as good as dead if he comes near me...as for you” He pointed at his blonde brother who was holding his bleeding lip, “Come near Magnus or Clary again…And I swear on Raziel” He could feel his energy dropping and swallowed. Tearing his eyes away he ran back across the road, legs shaking as he leant against the lift wall, his hands clenching his trousers as tears fell down his face, his tattoo was aching on his side. 

What if they were right? He hadn’t even given Magnus the choice...what if he was too much...what would he do if he realised who he was...what he had done...

 

Getting back inside he saw Magnus still sleeping, Clary sat at the kitchen counter sipping a coffee.

“Where did you go?” She asked, keeping her voice down. “You look as terrible as I feel... “ She smiled sadly and looked in the mug. He put the keys on the side and sat opposite her.

“Just for some air…” He swallowed, Clary moved her hand across and pushed up Alec’s sleeve to look at the tattoo on his arm. “The man in the lift..he had this on his neck…” She looked at Alec when he moved his arm away. “I don’t care where you went...but if you didn’t sort this shit out...and tell that guy to stay away from Magnus...I’m going to tell him”

“I did” He breathed out, closing his eyes.

“Go lie down...you’re exhausted...you’ve been out all day and you can barely stand as it is…” She stroked a hand on the back of his. “You can’t protect him if you can’t protect yourself…Take the spare room...it seems Magnus has already set it up for you”

_ Spare room?  _ Alec thought and swallowed, he thought if you were in a relationship with someone you’d share a bed in the master bedroom? That’s the tradition here wasn’t it? 

 

Sliding off the chair he held onto the wall a little as he walked to the room, dropping onto the bed and taking his shoes off before lying back looking at the ceiling. He’d made his choice, not only that he’d make it his mission to upgrade to the master bedroom, but that his future was here and he would bloody well would fight for it. 

\---

When Magnus woke up he felt the thudding in his head and reached for the packet of painkillers on the table, his home was silent and it had gotten dark, shivering he sat up looking around. Getting up slowly, he walked to get water from the kitchen, his cat’s bowl was filled which meant Clary had been up, he knocked back the pills, then went about shutting his blinds, flicking on lamps and checked around, arms wrapped around himself. As he passed the spare room he heard snuffling, smiling and peering in, Alec was fast asleep, on his back with his arms above his head. He wasn’t even on the pillow, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed with how far down he was.

 

He looked incredibly comfortable, biting his lip he moved over and slid up next to him, pulling the sheets up to cover them both and curled into his side, resting his head on his chest, his headache fading slowly, he grunted and jolted when he felt a thud on his back, wincing and looking up as Alec’s arm had dropped heavily around him from where it was previously above them. Smiling and pressing soft kisses to his neck he wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, resting his hand under his t shirt on his ribs, enjoying the feel of his toned tight skin.

 

“Magnus?” Alec spoke out groggily, turning onto his side and wrapping both arms around the smaller man pressing him to his chest, Magnus grinned and rested in the crook of his neck, his hand still where it was just further round now on his spine.

 

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to wake you, you just looked too comfy I had to join you…” He chuckled and started to press kisses into the taller man’s neck, nipping the skin a little. He was a little bunged up and dizzy but he felt the heat in his face. This was the first time they’d been in bed together, he couldn’t deny it was exciting and intimate. Pressing his lower body into Alec’s he rubbed against him causing a friction. Alec’s let out a small uncontrollable moan and his hands gripped onto Magnus’ shoulder blades, smirking Magnus bit down softly at the skin of his collarbone and repeated the movement again.

“M-Magnus…?” Alec’s voice was shaken,

 

“Yes angel?” Magnus stroked soothingly on Alec’s lower back, his other arm bent up between their chests, he could feel his heart rate increase as he suckled his just bitten skin.

Alec was starting to whisper in words he couldn’t understand, frowning and moving back to look at his face. Was he praying?

“Alexander…” the other man stopped talking and opened his eyes. “In English..please”

“I...I’m sorry ..I don’t want-” He pushed Magnus back a little so their bodies parted.

 

Taking a deep breath Magnus turned himself to face away and curled up into himself up embarrassed at himself.

“You’re unwell…” Moving and pressing his own lips to Magnus’ shoulder, Alec wrapped his arms around him from behind pulling him to his chest.

“When you’re better...and I want to tell you everything...before...we take this further...just…Which I will but...I’m not ready for you to hate me...” 

“Alec” Magnus put his hands over Alec’s forearms around him and kept him close to his back. “I would never hate you...I’m sorry I just...it’s been a long time for me and it’s hard...frustrating being around someone like you...I should’ve asked..and I think you’re over thinking...I’ll listen when you’re ready and I won’t rush you…I’m already far too invested in all this...” He gestured to Alec’s body and smirked to himself.

Alec blushed and buried his head into Magnus’ hair. 

“We need to sleep” He mumbled.

“Goodnight then Alexander…”

 

Alec responded in another mumble of this foreign language that had come from nowhere, Magnus could only assume it was a good night as well. Another question he had to ask when the time was right.

\---

Meanwhile a police report was issued, 4 found dead in the psychiatric hospital. Jordan Kyle was missing...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :D


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is beginning to open up more to Magnus

Two weeks had passed since Alec had moved in with Magnus. The nurse was back at work, the strange occurrences had all but stopped and even Clary was starting to feel safer. Alec stayed home looking after Chairman Meow. He’d befriended the neighbours when they realised he could reach the top shelves in their kitchens and carry heavy objects around. Something Magnus was convinced they used as an excuse to get a good look at his body. Those ladies were unbelievable. They both still slept in separate rooms. Sometimes he’d wake up and Alec would be in his bed wrapped up with him, these were the best moments.

 

Magnus would still keep an eye out for strangers, look around corners before he went somewhere. As soon as he was home though he’d know he was safe. He’d speak with Alec about his day, tell him about his life and interests a little more, Alec was still keeping to himself, still holding back but there was no rush. Physically there was no rush either. They’d kiss and make out, sometimes lazily and sometimes it was heated. But they’d stop it before it would get too much, both of mutual grounds in that respect. Magnus said they had all the time in the world.

 

“So is he still doing magic tricks?” Raphael sat eating an ice cream on the bench outside the hospital, Magnus beside him with his own.

“Magic tricks?” He grinned. “I didn’t know he was a magician…”

“Of course he is...He helped all the kids get better remember?” Magnus rolled his eyes and laughed out.

“Oh Raphael dear...what makes you think that was Alexander?”

“Because I saw him…” He shrugged. 

“Did you now?” He chuckled and took a bite of his ice cream.

“Yeah...I told him we were all sick...he touched my head and it was all tingly...I didn’t feel anything first it was pretty fun to pretend it was working, then he walked round the rest of the kids and did the same...then Dr Garroway had to take him back because he got sick…” Magnus listened his mouth was going numb as the ice cream was resting in his mouth. 

“That’s all superstitious...Mrs Dale would go to town with that story” He ruffled the boys hair.

“Yeah well...it’s true...We’re all better now” He shrugged. “I’ll ask Mum and we can all get pizza some day”

“Okay...I’ll have to check Alec likes Pizza first before I make promises...he might be allergic”

“No one’s allergic to food that good Nurse Bane. Get real” He rolled his eyes.

\----

Magnus came back to his flat and saw Jocelyn waiting for him, she looked nervous.

“Jocelyn…” He took a cautious step. She was a dear friend, he had a lot of respect for the older surgeon. But she’d also obsessed over the man in his flat. “I don’t think you should be here honey” He walked over keeping a safe distance, she looked at the door and put her hand in her bag, pulling out a photograph pushing it to Magnus.

 

“Look at this…” She took a deep breath, Magnus took it from her keeping his eyes on her before looking down and swallowing, he felt a wave of nausea. “Why are you showing me this?” His hand shaking.

“This is him…” She pointed at the photograph. It was the scene of the crash straight from police files.. There were what looked like three bodies crushed into each other amongst a mass of metal, one was through the windscreen, this could be Jordan as he’d been driving, then a mop of black hair, as soon as Magnus’ eyes caught sight of it he heaved. “Get out” He pulled away from her and stood by his door fumbling with his keys. “I don’t want to see this...whats wrong with you?!”

 

“I saved him Magnus...I fixed his body,..Please let me see him...let me touch him…” She gripped his arms and shook him. The door opposite opened, Maia his neighbour stepping out.

“Hey...Magnus is this woman bothering you?” She looked at Jocelyn who was shaking and let go of him.

“You don’t deserve him!” She screamed out and shoved Magnus. “I should be the one he chose!” Her face had a sheen of sweat, Maia stepped forward pulling her away.

“Hey hey...crazy bitch” She pushed her away towards the exit. “Get out of here” She yelled as Jocelyn grabbed the photo from Magnus’ hand and left. “You okay?” Maia looked at Magnus.

“Yeah…” He swallowed and frowned. “I should call Clary...make sure she gets home okay…”

Maia sighed and nudged him with her elbow. 

“A hug from that big strong hunk would definitely make you feel better” She grinned as Magnus blushed and actually started to laugh. 

“You’re so jealous” He winked and put the key in the door. “Thanks cutie” He smiled and slipped in the door slowly shutting it. 

 

When he turned round, Alec was stood on the coffee table holding one of Chairman’s toys at ceiling height while the cat tried to jump off the arm of the chair up to it.

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped. “Are you teasing my child?” He grinned as Alec looked round peering past the light fitting. 

“Magnus! No…” He smiled and stepped down. “Just teaching him to jump higher…”

 

Magnus sighed happily and put his bag down, holding a hand to the wall to take off his shoes before he felt himself lifted up off the ground, laughing he cried out grabbing the coat stand.

“Alec?!” He grinned, being set back down, looking up into the man’s eyes as his back met the wall, tilting his head up as he got closer and smashed their lips together. Magnus wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Alec’s hands pushed up his blue nurses top, gripping at his back and shoulders causing the material to bunch up in his underarms, moaning into the kiss, the cold air touching his heated skin. Their lips parted as Alec panted onto his lips, their eyes locked as Alec brought his arms down, hands shaking and moving to unbutton Magnus’ top. The other just watching him taking deep breaths and letting his top drop down. 

 

“Alexander…” He breathed out slowly and swallowed a lump in his throat. Alec’s gaze was so intense as he raked his eyes up and down him before he leant forward resting his forehead to the wall and simply wrapping his arms around Magnus’ pressing him to his body.

Magnus brought his arms round his waist and pressed his face to his neck.

 

As he saw his hair he thought of the photograph shown to him and stiffened, taking in Alec’s scent and gripping his t shirt. Sensing the shift Alec moved back and looked at him, stroking his face with his hands, pushing his hair back from his face.

 

“I put the blanket on” Alec smiled and took his hands walking him to the bedroom. “And I cleaned the bathroom” He looked smug as he started to undo Magnus’ belt before his hands were swatted away.

“Alec” Magnus let out a breathy laugh. “I can undress myself for bed thank you” He smirked and carried on, looking up as Alec kept his eyes on his hands and snapped his fingers getting his eyes back on his face. “Hey...sweetcheeks… I’d love a mug of hot chocolate...remember how to make it?” Alec nodded and left the room rubbing his hands on his joggers.

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes, walking to the side of the bed once he was in just his boxers and got under the covers curling up with a groan as the heated blanket warmed his aching muscles. This man was spoiling him. Or he was clearly bored here on his own.

 

He was drifting off to sleep when the door opened, Alec coming in and setting the mug down, sitting on the edge of the bed. Magnus looked round and slid a hand out to hold his before sitting up. 

 

“Alexander...you know so much about me.. I want to know you…” He took his mug and sipped it, it was too bitter but it didn’t matter.  “You say you worry i’ll leave you…” Alec swallowed and looked at him. “I’m telling you I won’t leave you...please...tell me what you think would cause that decision…”

 

Alec took the mug from Magnus setting it down, standing up to pace a little, using his hands to express his words as they came out. He was nervous...

“Death has followed me since I came here…I...I can’t tell you everything right now…” His voice quiet.

“Just...tell me what you can...I will try and understand…” Magnus’ voice was a whisper now, too tired to speak up, he reached his hand to Alec’s by his side, he half expected to not get anything from him.

“So many people have died so I can live...while I was sleeping...I gave up… I couldn’t live anymore… I was so lost...” He looked away. “Every time you...saved me...someone close by passed away as a consequence…So instead of just living...I kept trying...I didn’t think they’d keep dying...eventually I gave up on giving up and accepted that I’d have to wake up in this world that isn’t my home”.

He was still standing keeping his gaze away. “Then…suddenly when I did wake...you were there…” He straight into Magnus’ eyes. “I felt...strength…I knew...this here...this was my home now” He sat gently on the bed, still keeping a distance.

 

“I’m so sorry Magnus. Annie...Mr Henry…Marjorie...your friends” His breath hitched as he was still shaking. “I’ve never...deliberately taken an...an innocent life...until that day…” He took Magnus’ face in his hands looking him in the eyes as tears were staining the man’s face, thinking back to his patients and their tragic end. “I was in control and I wanted to live...I don’t choose who goes and who stays but...the man you call Jordan killed me three times that day” Magnus was crying. “Three times I took a life to keep going...to live...t-to see you again…” He swallowed and hung his head as Magnus now had his eyes shut shaking with sobs. Taking his hand from Alec’s as if it stung to touch him, he didn’t even hear Alec leave the room.

 

Magnus rubbed his eyes trying to take this in. Alec just admitted to being responsible for the death of three of his patients. He knowingly took their lives for himself. The part that was hurting Magnus the most, was that he didn’t hate him for it. He didn’t want him to leave because of it. Alec had died in that hospital that day...While Magnus was sleeping at home, Jordan Kyle had beaten him to death three times...and he’d fought back the only way he could. It was like some sick and cruel way of self defense. The thought of that hurt far more than the agonizing death of those who trusted him. He wasn’t fit to be a Nurse with those thoughts, he didn’t understand why his mind wasn’t screaming at him to react differently. 

 

When Magnus woke up a few hours later, he’d realised he’d cried himself to sleep, his body ached with the grief inside him, he had to go into work in 6 hours, face Jason, Clary and all the staff...the patients knowing how he felt. He knew he needed more sleep, but he needed to see Alec more. He needed him to hold him and reassure him he’d never take a life again. He’d never take a life for the sake of him…

 

Slipping out of bed shakily, his limbs ached. He stepped out the bedroom, the television was on, a pointless programme on, Alec was on the sofa, head back sleeping, Chairman on his lap sleeping with him. Magnus moved the cat carefully and put him aside, he ran off clearly annoyed with being moved too soon. He situated himself on Alec’s lap, knees either side of him straddling his thighs and looked at him sleeping still.

 

Magnus was in love with this imperfect being...whatever he was...whatever benevolent power he possessed...he didn’t care. He’d be damned if he blamed anyone except Jordan Fucking Kyle for this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	12. Normality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ventures out...

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, pressing his lips over the man’s sleeping face, causing him to stir, taking his hands and moving them to wrap around his waist. He was still just in his boxers, the air was cold but the body he was over was warm...safe…

“Alexander I don’t blame you…” He spoke softly as he felt his eyes flutter open as he was kissing his eyelids.

“W-what?” His voice was husky from sleep, looking up he searched for any anger or hate.

“I don’t blame you…” Magnus whispered again. A cold shiver went down his spine and Alec’s hand instinctively ran up his back to warm him.

“I thought..” He stopped as Magnus put a finger to his lips.

“I still have a lot of questions...You’re such a mystery still but I know I could never hate you..I struggle even leaving you for work...” He rested his head into the crook of Alec’s neck.

 

Alec kept his arms around him and kissed the side of his head taking a deep breath to breath in his scent, Magnus stayed where he was for a little while longer before he shifted up and stood, taking Alec’s hand kissing it. “I’m going to sleep...i’ll be up in a few hours for work…” He was keeping his voice low, like speaking to loud would ruin the atmosphere around them. “You need to try and stay awake...you can’t be matching my sleep when I work nights” He chuckled as Alec blushed and shrugged looking away.

 

Magnus left the room and got back into bed, feeling exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Alec stood up and peered in to check he was asleep, then shut the bedroom door, he took a quick shower and dressed in joggers and a t shirt, picking up the spare keys that Catarina usually used and slipped out the front door.

 

“Alec Good afternoon!” Maia was carrying her laundry basket.

“Oh Hello” Alec smiled and moved grabbing the basket for her and helping her take it down to the basement, she looked at him in the lift as they waited.

“Do you want to grab a coffee? I know this great little place down the road” She asked and led him to the room, starting to unload.

“I’ve never really drank coffee” He mumbled. 

“What?” She gasped. “What do you even drink? Don’t tell me you’re like Magnus and drink fancy tea?” She grinned as Alec laughed shaking his head.

“Just water”

“Iced coffee it is then...come on my treat...you’re cooped up all the time you need to spread your wings” She flicked the machine on and they went back up the stairs to reach the street outside. Alec had hadn’t been out in two weeks, not since he went with Caterina and the day he saw his family. Maia linked his arm and they walked for about 5 minutes before they came across a small coffee shop as she mentioned.

 

When they got in he took a seat, she leant on her palms on the table speaking to him.

“So...do you like passionfruit? Or strawberry?” He swallowed and looked behind her reading the menu as best he could, words were hard for him when they weren’t in standard font. These were written in fancy script.

“Surprise me” He smiled as she clapped her hands together walking over to the counter.

 

The first time Alec had met Maia she was pretty grumpy. Mainly because Magnus had dumped him on her when he had to go back to work, he didn’t want him to get lonely while he was away and Maia had made him lunch then left him awkwardly while she rearranged her house for the umpteenth time. Eventually it became easier when he started to help out with it. She still had her moments though…

 

“Here we go” She put down a big glass full of ice and a bright pink liquid.

“This…” He frowned. “Is this medicine?” He pulled a face smelling it, it smelt far too sweet. 

Maia laughed sitting down with her own hot mug full of coffee.

“No silly...It’s raspberry and strawberry...it’s AMAzing” She sipped her coffee watching Alec closely. He lifted the straw to his lips and took a swig, scrunching his eyes shut.

“Eugh...how much sugar is in this?” He picked it up pressing his lips together and eyeing it up.  Maia laughed loudly, snorting and putting it down on the table.

“You’re such a character” She grinned. “Just enjoy it I know your body's a temple an’ all but a treat every so often won’t hurt the gym” 

 

Alec looked down at the drink, taking another sip and licked his lips. It wasn’t that bad. Just something he wasn’t used to. There was so much he was trying to learn, trying to adapt to. Drinks, food, culture. He listened to Maia talk about her day and where she works at an animal shelter. She picked up a call and had to leave, Alec hadn’t finished his drink, it was far too cold. So he decided to stay when she went and had a moment to himself. Blending in with the society around him.

 

He startled from a daydream as a woman with dark red hair sat down opposite him, grabbing his hands and holding them.

“I found you” She breathed out. “I know what you are...I can protect you...you aren’t safe”

Alec pulled his hands away, he recognised her from the hospital. He remembered her voice while he was asleep. This was Clary’s mum. He sensed the DNA bond with her. 

“Thank you...for saving me” He spoke quietly looking her over. He felt a little weary around her, he knew he’d used her while he was unconscious. He’d tapped into her life force to figure out where he was and to look at the people helping him. He’d used her to find out where Sebastian had gone.  It seemed he’d spent too long within her and she was going through some kind of withdrawal now. Her skin pale and sweating, he hands shaking.

“Magnus was hogging you for himself, I tried to get to you sooner” She reached for his arm again. “Come on..before they find you I need to hide you” She stood up and tried to pull him up. Alec pulled his hand away and looked around as people were starting to stare. Getting up and remembering to stay hidden he followed her out the shop. 

 

Stopping as they got to an alley and stepped into it dragging her in with him. He placed his hand on her forehead. He began to chant in a different language before he felt a blunt pain at the side of his ribs causing him to stumble. Gasping out and looking round, standing his ground as Jordan walked towards him, shoving Jocelyn out the way into the pavement into passerbys. They immediately began to tend to her and help her, giving the men in the alley no attention.

 

“Another mind you’ve damaged…” He snarled. “You’re out of your depths down here Lightwood” He stepped forward, rotating a baseball bat in his hand gripping it. “You thought you could play happy families did you? With a human?” He laughed and swung the bat, Alec dodged and it his a large bin with a clang. Alec was panting licking his lips as they still tasted sweet.

 

“You can’t be one of them...you do know that right? I always thought you were more intelligent...now I’m embarrassed you caught me” He laughed and walked forward as Alec backed up. “You’re weak and pathetic...you’re behind on your training” He swung again, Alec moved his arm and the impact hit his forearm, he twisted it to soften the blow and used his longer legs to get a foot to Jordan’s ribs, causing him to stumble and gasp out.

 

Alec turned around quickly and fled down the alley, hearing the yelling behind him he looked round and jumped onto a set of metal stairs, running up them panting and following them round, heading over a couple of rooftops, switching direction and level before he slid down behind a group of vents, pulling himself in and holding his breath. He didn’t understand how the other had gotten so strong, clearly taking advantage of him while he was losing power. He needed to train, he needed to get as strong as he was. He was right, he had turned soft. There’d be time for that later when he had dealt with this thing pursuing him.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been up there, he slowly moved up and stood up shakily, his first ever sugar rush seemed to be coming down causing his body to become groggy, slipping down a set of fire escape stairs onto the street below he walked out looking round. He was in an unfamiliar part of town. Running his hand through his hair he started walking, hoping to see something he recognised.

 

“Alec?” A familiar voice?

“Thank Raziel” He gasped and embraced Catarina as she stood holding her shopping.

“Where have you been? You look like hell” She pulled her phone out dialling it, dusting off Alec’s joggers and his top from the dust. “Yes I’ve found him...yes don’t worry I’ll take him back to mine” She looked at Alec with relief and put her phone away after hanging up. “Magnus was worried sick” She slapped his chest. “What were you thinking” Alec walked after her as she picked up the pace.  Alec realised if Catarina was heading home then Magnus had gone to work and taken over the shift. 

 

“It wasn’t my intention...I-” He stopped holding the door open for her and then up to her apartment. “I had some...strawberry drink with Maia…” He frowned realising he had no idea what he had drank. “Then I saw…” He put his hand to his head trying to remember. “Jocelyn?” He sat down while Catarina began to potter about still listening. “Then Jordan…” He swallowed, the woman stopped in her tracks and marched over, taking Alec’s arm as he held it. She looked over the bruise on his forearm.

 

“What happened are you okay? Any other injuries?” She sat on the coffee table in front of him, he lifted his top to show the bruising on his ribs then shook his head. “That’s it...I ran away that’s how I got lost…” He bit his lip and looked around. “I didn’t realise how long I was gone…”

“Just...relax..I’ll make us something to eat and then you’re staying here...Magnus will pick you up tomorrow” She stroked his hair and pulled out a bit of slate from a roof tile, raising her brow and heading to the kitchen.

\-----

The next morning, when the door opened Magnus dropped everything and pulled Alec into a tight hug letting out a shaken breath.

“Cat told me what happened” He looked over his arm and lifted his top looking at his ribs, Alec blushed and put his shirt back down.

“I’m alright Magnus” He smiled and grabbed his shoulders to keep him still. “Take me home?” He kissed his forehead softly and let his lips linger. He didn’t sleep great, Catarina’s spare bed was for a child, he was far too tall to be comfortable. Magnus took his hand did just that.

 

They were silent until they got back and Alec could see how tired the other was. He knew little about the people here but he knew one thing they had in common. He sat Magnus down.

“Wait here” He smiled and moved to the ensuite bathroom, filling the bath up trying to get it just right, he got the item he’d seen Magnus using before and put probably a little too much in as he had to pat down the bubbles as they went.

 

By the time it was ready he went into the kitchen, getting a glass and pouring some of the wine he liked to drink out setting it next to the bath.

“Alexander is that a bubble bath i smell?” Magnus smirked round looking over the back of the sofa as Alec came back in grinning, scooping the man up from the sofa and carrying him in placing him down and starting to strip his clothes off. Magnus swallowed and let it happen, when he was just in his boxers, Alec kissed the back of his shoulder.

 

“I’ll meet you in bed” He whispered and stepped back and out the door, shutting the door leaving Magnus to shiver at the loss of body heat. He finished stripping and got into the bath, it was just right but there were far too many bubbles. 

\----

Stepping out he had his pyjama bottoms on and was drying his hair, Alec was sat up in bed and patting the spot beside him.

“Is this okay? To stay here with you?”

“Oh darling you do spoil me too much…” Magnus nodded to the question walking over.

“I made you worry...again...it’s the least I can do”

As Magnus got closer, Alec lifted the covers for him, he noticed Alec was only wearing his pyjama bottoms as well, Magnus looked over his toned chest, it has small scars contrasting thick black almost tribal tattoos. He slid into the bed and Alec brought him to rest his head against his hip while he stayed sat up.

“Go to sleep…” He smiled and picked up a book he was reading. Magnus smiled back up at him and puckered his lips, Alec leant down as best he could to reach his lips and gave them a peck, before letting him snuggle against him and close his eyes.

“What’s that language you speak in?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Alec thought for a moment. “I...don’t think it had a name it’s just...the language of my people…” He smiled and shrugged. “If I come across anything that sounds familiar you’ll be the first to know…” He looked back to the book as he heard the content sigh from the other man before he fell asleep.

Tomorrow Alec would begin his preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	13. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec explore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read any smut then you can skip this chapter, it's not heavily graphic but it's here~

When Magnus woke up his head was moving, up and down as it resting on Alec’s chest. The other must’ve fallen asleep with him. He could feel the tickle of chest hair on his cheek and smiled pressing a sleepy kiss to the mass before shifting to sit up slowly. He stretched out and looked down at the sleeping man. His hair had matted on his head from it being wet when he slept, the arm that was round Magnus was now on his hip while his other arm was stretched out hanging a little off the bed. One thing Magnus had noticed was that when Alec slept. He spread out in every possible way. They definitely needed a bigger bed.

 

Stroking his hand on the others abdomen he smiled affectionately. Taking the time to admire his boyfriend. They’d never really explored each other’s bodies so even seeing him like this with his upper body naked was exciting and a new concept. It was different in the hospital. He’d had gowns and tubes covering him. They’d come a long way since then. Catarina had reported Jordan’s sighting to the police, so hopefully that threat would be gone now. Alec made a snuffled noise when he slept which Magnus thought was adorable.

 

Tracing one of the black markings on his skin he felt the man shiver below his touch. Leaning down he began to kiss the area, just under his nipple and slid on the bed to reach it, licking it gently and brushing his lips to it, he heard Alec made a soft groan as he shifted on the bed slightly. A large hand slipping into Magnus’ hair and giving it a little tug as he was waking up. 

 

Magnus bit down on the skin before moving up to take his nipple between his lips, sucking gently on the skin before nipping it, Alec’s eyes fluttered open as he gave a gasp.

“M-Magnus” He breathed out, his voice husky and full of sleep he was still waking up from. Magnus continued to lick the nub, bringing a hand to the other and running a fingertip over it, pinching it slightly. Alec’s chest was rising a little faster.

 

“Afternoon beautiful” He hummed out against the wet skin, kissing down his abdomen  and looking up at him through half lidded eyes, Alec was blushing and propped up on his elbows now when Magnus had moved down. He watched as Magnus ran his hand just over the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, giving the elastic a little snap. Alec’s mouth dropped open and he let out a shaken breath.

 

“This is...a good way to wake up” He swallowed sounding a little nervous but also excited, he took Magnus’ hand by his navel, Magnus was about to move away knowing this was where the touching would end. He was surprised however when Alec moved the hand down to his groin and placed it there, his lips parting as he let Magnus feel just how excited he was getting.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus purred out, he gave the bulge a feel with a small squeeze, feeling it twitch a little in his hand as Alec let out a soft groan dropping back onto the bed a little, he pulled pillows behind his head so he could still see the other man. Magnus began to stroke and grip the fabric working at the flesh beneath, he kept his eyes on Alec’s face for any indication to stop but was starting to gently rub against the sheets himself at the look of bliss on Alec’s face.

 

“M-Magnus…” He panted and brought a hand to Magnus’ wrist, bringing it to the waist band, slipping it below looking at the ceiling to avoid eye contact as he blushed biting his lower lip. Magnus felt his heart clench in his chest watching him, he started to resume his movements this time without the clothing barrier, the man was now fully erect and Magnus turned his head for a moment to look down at his hand at work, groaning seeing he was already leaking. Alec moaned and draped his forearm over his eyes panting and rock his hips to Magnus’ hand as it became faster. Expletives rolled off his tongue in whimpers.

 

“Fuck...if you could see yourself…” Magnus knelt up, keeping his hand going, he was rock hard himself but right now he wanted this angelic being to come undone. Stroking his hand up to take Alec’s hand entwining their fingers and pulling his arm away from his face, Alec’s eyes were half lidded and glazed over, his grip tightened and he pressed his heels down as he choked out a gasp, releasing suddenly over Magnus’s hand and his own tensed up stomach as the man milked him down to the last drop, both of them panting, Magnus leant down and kissed him passionately and slow.

 

“T-Thank you” Alec panted out and shakily pulled his trousers over himself as he regained his timid nature.

“Alexander..you don’t need to thank me…” Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek lying down beside him with a sigh.

“Should I?” He looked nervously to Magnus’ pyjamas but the man only shook his head.

“No... “ He smiled. “Was that your first handjob?” He kissed Alec softly as he blushed and took a deep breath.

“Y-yeah...I” He looked away. “It felt good” He closed his eyes, taking his chin Magnus turned him back.

“Alexander you don’t need to be timid with me...Although it’s incredibly cute” He chuckled and kissed him softly.

Looking down at himself Alec saw the sticky mess and sat up.

“I’m going to shower…” He stood up out of the bed and stopped by the en-suite looking back to Magnus and then the door, he was thinking to himself that much was clear. “Magnus” He tapped his fingers nervously on the door frame. “Join me?” He asked and then walked into the bathroom switching on the shower and slipping his pyjamas off.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened. He had planned to jerk off while the other was gone because it was a little painful now. He sat up and cautiously came over to the room, he leant on the door frame looking at the silhouette through the steamed over glass, swallowing and taking off his bottoms, he slid the door open and ran a hand over the back of Alec’s neck under the spray, causing the man to turn and smile leaning in to claim his lips he pressed Magnus back against the wall of the shower, pressing against him and slipping his tongue through his lips. The kiss was deep, passionate and full of emotion. 

 

“I want to” He breathed against Magnus’ kiss swollen lips and turned him around to he was facing the wall, moving his hand round his waist and closing it around the erection. Magnus swallowed and looked down at the forearm reaching round him, taking a deep breath as it started to work him much like he’d done to Alec previously, he panted and moaned out pressing his forehead to the cold tiles. The shower was on heat and the steam around them was causing any part not under the water to sweat.

 

Alec was kissing his neck and holding his free arm around Magnus’ abdomen whispering in that elusive language as he was. It sounded incredibly erotic, so much Magnus now worried he’d get turned on if he ever heard him speak this way again.

It didn’t take much longer for him to cum across the tiles and his legs to buckle a little leaning into Alec’s hold and turning his head to kiss him affectionately. His heart was so full of love for this man. He was too afraid to admit it. He knew no matter what Alec told him from now on, he wouldn’t care. He wanted to keep him here forever and shower him in all the love that seemed to be such a foreign concept to him.

 

After they made out a little more, they showered properly, washing each other in order to explore each other properly for the first time. As soon as they stepped out the glass doors, they wrapped up in towels and embraced in a tight hug, breathing each other in and keeping close together. There was almost a fear in the air, an uncertainty. The fear Magnus felt that he’d lose Alec to that monster still out there on the hunt. The fear Alec felt was that he was falling so deep for this man in his arms, he almost forgot that he needed to breathe when he was around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in the next chapter :) this was just a little bit of warmth/hot fluff they needed! Let me know what you think!   
> I've been really appreciating the comments it means a lot when they're left <3 keeps me going!


	14. Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets another figure from Alec's life

A few days later while Magnus was shaving as he got ready for work, he could hear a lot of shuffling and bumping in the room next door. 

He peered round the corner of the bedroom and stopped himself from calling out as what he saw was perhaps one of the strangest if not most adorable things he’d ever seen.

Alec was on his knees on the floor, arms outstretched in front and chin on the ground.  _ How flexible you are… _ Chairman Meow opposite him in the same position. Magnus was about to ask who was copying who but as soon as the kitten rolled onto his back, Alec moved and did the same with a not-so gentle thud into the side of the sofa. The two lying there until Meow slid up and nuzzled his head into Alec’s hair, starting to groom the unruly mop.

 

Magnus cooed a little and went back to the bathroom, finishing off his shave and grabbing his phone, the two still as they were and took a photo sending it to Cat.

“You’ll be the death of me Alexander” He chuckled and walked in packing his break into his bag along with supplies for the night, Alec stayed looking up at him from the floor smiling and moving his arms to scoop up Chairman Meow holding him in the air.

“He’s so agile...He’s the first cat I’ve seen…” He brought him down onto his chest and watched Magnus moving around.

 

“Please tell me you’ll sleep tonight...you need to stop matching my pattern” Magnus spoke over his shoulder as he knelt down to do up his shoelaces. “I have the next few days off..so-” His breath hitched when he stood back up and felt strong arms around his waist, slipping down the front of his trousers, he laughed and grabbed Alec’s wandering hands and pulled them away. “Alexander” He scolded and pecked his cheek as he gave him a cheeky grin. “I’ll be late...you should’ve woken me up like that if you wanted to fool around” He smirked as Alec gave a little blush.

“As I was saying…” He stroked his hand on Alec’s chest, giving his chest a little feel, clearing his throat and patting it to get his own mind back to the point he was trying to make. “I’m going to have a look at new apartments...I have a few lined up including that one with the roof terrace you seemed keen on…” He pulled his bag over his shoulder once his jacket was shrugged on with Alec’s help. “So rest up...work on your core...do that yoga you seem to be doing a lot lately…” He chuckled and leant up as Alec kissed him softly, opening the door and softly pushing him through.

 

“Magnus...I’ll be fine...I mean we’ll be fine…” He grinned as only now Magnus had noticed Chairman Meow was clung onto the back of his shirt with his claws. The nurse laughed and stroked behind his ears before blowing a kiss to Alec, walking to the stairwell.

 

Alec sighed and shut the door when he was out of sight, locking all the bolts and heading to the living room, sliding all the furniture to the walls and lifting the coffee table as if it were made of pillows and putting it on top of the sofa before lying down on the rug, stretching his arms and legs out crunching his joints.  _ Oomfph _ he grunted as his new furry best friend situation himself on his stomach.

 

“No…” He chuckled and moved him to lie beside him before he closed his hands together in front of his face pointing the ceiling and taking a deep breaths and pushing his pelvis from the floor to arch his back between his shoulders and feet. He’d done this a few times while Magnus had been home, the other had decided it was his own special ‘yoga’. Which in essence it was a form, it would relax his body and pull out his inner strength. Something he hadn’t done since he crashed into traffic near enough 6 months ago.

 

Without dropping his hips he twirled round onto his front, catching himself with his fingertips and closed his eyes taking deep breaths, it was a long winded and delicate process but he needed to get physically fit once more before he even started on the more serious training.

\---

Magnus was finishing up his shift, sitting in the cafe with Jason.

“So how’s he doing? Still weird?” He chuckled as Magnus rolled his eyes.

“He’s not weird he’s just...different” Magnus sipped his coffee and smiled into the cup.

“You’re so smitten it’s almost adorable…You’re going to have to see Mrs Dale and tell her the good news…” Jason smirked as he watched the blush creep up his co-workers face.

“Oh I will don’t worry about that...but he’s rather accident prone when he leaves the house so...hopefully moving will help him feel more comfortable..” Magnus yawned and covered his mouth with his sleeve. “I only hope he’s put my living room back to normal this time…”

“Oh still rearranging?” 

“Of course he is...have you seen how tall he is? He’s basically a tree and this…’wing-it’ yoga he’s started includes rolling around on the floor...Look what I caught him doing this morning...” He cooed again thinking back to watching him, showing him the photo he’d taken on his phone of Alec and his cat.

 

“Oh wow...because that’s what grown men do” Jason scoffed as Magnus feigned offence. “He does look much better though...so do you...he’s good for you Mags” He patted his shoulder, Jason’s gaze then lifted to behind Magnus, he smirked and looked at him. “Don’t look now but sex-on-legs at your 6…” He chuckled.

“I highly doubt Alexander is here” Magnus smirked and sipped his coffee, taking his time to discreetly turn round and see where his friend was looking. He caught sight of a lady with long black hair and very familiar features. She was looking around the cafe before her eyes locked with Magnus’. Turning back round quickly to Jason who stood up, holding his hand out to her.

 

“Jason..Nice to meet you, can we help you with something you look los-?” He stopped talking dropping his hand as she slipped straight past him without a second glance, sitting beside Magnus and grabbing his hands, her eyes pleading and tired. “Alright...I’ll see you next week…”

Magnus nodded and looked up at Jason before back to the woman holding his hands, he couldn’t quite pinpoint where he’d seen her before.

 

“Magnus Bane?” She looked hopeful and took a deep breath as he nodded. “I need to explain a few truths to you and hope you’ll see things our way…” Magnus frowned moving his hands to take hold of his coffee once more, she seemed nervous.

“Okay...so you know who I am, who are you?”

She ran a hand through her hair pushing it back. He caught a glimpse of the Angelic symbol on her chest as her blouse shifted ever so slightly, without making a deal of seeing it he waited for her to answer.

“I don’t really have a name...but you can call me Lightwood?” She swallowed and rubbed her palms together, why was she so nervous? “You’re a friend of my brother? I believe you call him Alec?”

Magnus’ throat went dry, his hands clenching on the coffee mug.

“What took you so long?” He breathed out. “Why did you leave your brother to suffer alone?” He felt himself getting angry, why would Alec’s family just waltz back in when the worst of it had passed.

“We didn’t know...we thought he was dead I swear...until he sent us a message. Look...Bane”  Her tone turned stern as she looked him in the eyes. It was clear now why he recognised her. Her and Alec were most definitely related, where Alec looked harmless and pure, this lady had a defiance and strength behind her. “I’m sorry but we need to take him home”

 

The words he dreaded before he could even fathom a future with Alec. The scenario that played out in his mind that he would leave and return to his own life was now tearing into his chest and clutching at his heart and soul.

“W-why? He’s happy here...he’s told me he WANTS to stay” He took a deep breath, hands shaking holding the cup, this woman’s presence was unnerving, causing some inner turmoil the longer she looked into his eyes. Seeing his distress she looked away, snapping him from the panic rising inside him.

“I’m sorry...he’s in danger here...he shouldn’t be here without protection. His presence here is a mistake and now he’s got it into his head that you’re in love with him and he can’t leave...but he has to...he’s abandoned his family for you Bane…” She took a deep breath as her eyes welled up. Magnus moved his hand to take hers on the table swallowing and looking to her arm where a snake bracelet coiled around it.

 

“I won’t make him leave if he doesn’t want to...however I will speak with him..” He took a deep breath. “If he knows you’re here he may...he may come with you…” His voice starting to shake, before the lady shook her head and snarled round.

“You cannot tell him I spoke with you...he’s already shunned us once I won’t be shunned again for wanting to be with my brother...I just want you to know that we will be watching and when we have the opportunity we will be taking him home…” She stood up abruptly. “In the meantime make the most of this rare privilege you have to live amongst one of us...it won’t be for much longer” She turned on her heel and left, Magnus frowned and ran his hands over his face, his skin was cold and goosebumps had risen on his arms. He got to his feet, needing to get home and tell Alec as soon as possible.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in this! Been pretty poorly so somethings might've slipped past me  
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	15. Is this Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's safety is threatened again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING~ chapter contains a little non/con

Magnus got home within the hour, he took off his coat and shoes, flicking the lights on he saw the furniture pushed outwards and sighed, dropping his bag and walking over to the middle of the room, hands on his hips and chuckling as he saw Alec on the floor curled up. He was just in a pair of jogging bottoms with the Chairman half on his head.

 

“What will I do with you” He asked to himself sighing and kneeling down, moving the cat and running a hand through the man’s sweaty hair. “Alexander…” He whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple. “While I’m happy you slept...I’m not so happy to imagine you slept here all night…” He nudged Alec as he gave a soft groan. “Come on...you need a wash..then a couple of hours in an actual bed…” He stood up and watched as Alec heaved himself up from the ground, rubbing his eyes and holding onto Magnus’ shoulder as he was waking up.

 

Magnus took him to the bathroom and ran the shower, moving to leave the room before Alec took his wrist stopping him.

“You’re worried…” He looked through his hair to Magnus who frowned and pushed it back.

“I’m always worried…” He gave a small smile. “But yes...I am more so now…” He sighed. “Clean up..I have some things to tell you…” He moved his hand from Alec’s and kissed his lips gently, walking out the room and stripped into his boxers, getting into bed and waiting for Alec to finish.

 

It was another ten minutes when Alec came out in boxers, rubbing his hair with the towel before getting in beside Magnus, who took his hand and entwined their fingers together.

“I met you sister today…” He spoke slowly looking at Alec’s face to judge his reaction. Which seemed to be one of complete surprise mixed with a little anger.

“You..” He took a deep breath and looked at Magnus. “She’s persistent…” He laughed breathlessly and looked at their hands, rotating a ring on Magnus’ finger to keep his attention.

“She is...She practically told me that she’s going to take you away” Magnus knew she’d asked him not to say a word. But these days it was too dangerous NOT to have trust. Especially when there were people after his man.

 

“She won’t...I’m not going anywhere she’s just...being difficult”

“Is she? Or are you?” Magnus took Alec’s chin and turned it towards him, he could see the conflict behind his hazel eyes. “Tell me about her...she clearly loves you…Lightwood? That’s what she said she’s called…”

Alec smiled and brought Magnus’ hand to his face kissing the knuckles.

“Lightwood is our family name...we aren’t given birth names…unless we do something notable or..worthy?” Alec scoffed, he’d been in this world long enough to realise how ridiculous a lot of his customs sounded.

“So you’re now Alexander Lightwood…?” Magnus smirked as Alec nodded and rubbed his bottom lip on his knuckles still. 

“I guess I am…”

“Why can’t you see your sister and stay here? Why does it have to be an ultimatum?”

“It’s impossible...she’s breaking the law by being here…”

“And you aren’t?”

“No..I’m here because I fell here…” He frowned as if struggling to phrase correctly. “They have come by choice…” He took a deep breath and turned to Magnus in the bed. “I will not leave you...I made you a promise…”

“Why did you tell her I loved you?”

“Because you do?”

“How did you know when we haven’t said it?” Magnus stroked his thumb on Alec’s lips.

“I just…” He moved his hand to hold onto his chest. “I can feel it...something I’ve never felt before...I guess I told her...hoping?” He blushed a little. “Is this...this we share…is this not love?” Alec looked at Magnus who felt his eyes water a little.

“Oh Alexander...of course it’s love…” Magnus breathed out and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together and stroking a hand up Alec’s face to hold the back of his head gently.

 

Alec’s hand found its way to Magnus’ shoulder as they deepened the kiss, their tongues slipping together and breathing increasing. Magnus felt himself being pushed backwards as Alec lay over him, their mouths still moving together. Magnus gasped into the kiss as he felt a hand slip into the back of his boxers, squeezing his ass, their hips meeting as Alec began to rock down and bring Magnus up.

 

“A-Alec” Magnus panted as the other began to kiss down his jawn and neck, the drag of their clothed erections rubbing together causing a moan from the man above him. Before Magnus could register he was pulled up, Alec kneeling with the other now firmly on his lap straddling him, Magnus used his hands to run all over Alec’s back and map out the ridges from his muscles, while Alec’s hands were now both in his boxers and rocking him back and forth to grind them both together still, panting and kissing every bit of Magnus’ shoulder he could reach.

 

“I-I’ll never leave you” He breathed out in almost a whine. Magnus felt a lump in his throat, he moved back to look into Alec’s eyes his hands either side of his face to keep their intense eye contact while still moving together getting closer and closer to the edge.

 

\----

“So we’ll walk to Catarina’s...and then when I’m done looking at these houses we can go and grab some pizza with Raphael and Mrs Lewis…” Magnus was checking his bag to make sure he’d packed everything he needed, Alec was just sat on the sofa grinning over with his head in his hands.

“I love you Magnus”

Magnus stopped moving and looked round smirking. “You...are trying to make us late” He chuckled. “Again” Moving over he leant down kissing Alec firmly on the lips. “Come on…” He took his hand and dragged him up.

 

They walked to Catarina’s as it was still good weather, after prying himself from Alec’s grabbing hands Magnus headed off to catch the subway to his first of three home viewings. Alec sat down stirring his soup with his spoon.

“Come on Alec stop sulking...we’ll have fun” Catarina giggled and took a photo on her phone, sending it to Magnus before eating her own soup, the two of them sat and watched some daytime television, Alec had become quite fond of watching anything. He explained how he’d never had a tv before so it was all exciting what they would choose to show of people’s lives. Reality tv being a favourite.

 

In the afternoon he cleaned her bathroom while she did some paperwork, feeling a little bit like she was babysitting him he decided to help out with some jobs instead of eating her food and using her electricity bills.

 

It had just began to go dark when Alec was snoozing on the sofa, there was a knock at the door.

“You’re early...how wa-” Catarina opened the door before trying to slam it shut again, a foot catching it from closing before she was shoved back. Alec stirred hearing a bang and looked round eyes wide to see his friend on the floor

 

“What have you done to her” He breathed out, clenching his fists and standing up to face Jordan as he entered in from the hallway.

“I haven’t done anything...it’ll be YOU who does the work for me…” He smirked and pulled out his bat. “I used to love swords but this...this is much more fun” He smirked and swung the bat catching the table lamp as Alec ducked and moved swiftly out the way. “Impressive! You took my advice...but you’re still weak” He smirked stalking forward and swinging again, Alec cursed the small sized rooms and threw his arms up to block the blow like he had done in the alleyway weeks before. 

 

“You got what you want Sebastian...your freedom...what more do you need? Why can’t you leave me alone i’m no threat to you?!” He shouted out and pushed the television stand at him, smashing it onto the floor.

“Stupid, ignorant Nephilim” He growled and slammed Alec against the wall holding the bat under his chin, it was times like these Alec thanked his height as he was still firmly on the ground at this angle, his hands holding the bat from choking him. “You’re the reason I’m stuck in this miserable decaying body” He pressed the bat harder as Alec kicked his knee into his stomach, winding him and dropping down moving away.

 

“You did that to yourself” He panted and looked to the side hearing a groan as Cat moved from her place on the floor, the momentary distraction allowed Jordan to rush him, his hand gripping his face and tightening as a black mist drew around.

 

“If you hadn’t interfered…” He growled as Alec choked on the mist, slowly managing to slide his hand up Jordan’s sleeve and wrap his fingers around bare skin. The man screamed out and dropped away, grasping a now burnt raw wrist, Alec choked out and coughed out as the mist stayed around his head, causing dizziness, he felt himself moved once more as his body is pressed to the wall, hand on his face as Jordan had his lips near his ear.

“If I was in my original form...you wouldn’t be resisting...those sinful thoughts in your head...do you like to imagine it’s me fucking you when that disgusting human defiles you?” He smirked and pressed his lips to Alec’s neck causing him to grimace. Jordan moves his hand down the back of Alec’s trousers and slips his middle finger inside him causing him to choke out and tense up, hand on Jordan’s face and shoving it away as he felt anger rise in him.

“Get off me” He hissed out and broke free slamming his forearm into Jordan’s throat, panting and putting his hand over his face before drawing out the mist much like he had done with Clary.

 

Jordan smirked up and licked his middle finger. “Unbelievable...you haven’t even fucked yet..” He laughed and groaned standing up as Alec stood his ground shaking and taking deep breaths. “Were you saving yourself for me? Only I can satisfy-” All of a sudden Alec threw his arms in front of him causing a burst of pressure and bright light to smack into Jordan, smashing him back into the wall knocking him out, Alec felt his legs buckle and dropped to the floor, he flinched but dropped into Catarina’s arms as she came over, helping him stand.

“The police are on the way...we need to get out of here before he wakes sweetheart” She whispered to him as she all but dragged him out the apartment.

\----

Jordan groaned and gripped at his face as he slid out of the pile of rubble, the sounds of sirens alerting him to his surroundings. Looking down at his hands and feeling the energy run through him he began to laugh and stumbled to his feet, gripping at the skin on his face and starting to peel it away, blood pouring down his arms and around him, tripping on broken furniture to the mirror he smeared blood off his face and panted looking at his reflection, pushing his now platinum blonde hair back and smirking at himself. “Thank you Lightwood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :D


	16. Sebastian

Magnus was walking towards Catarina’s. He stopped seeing the police cards and felt butterflies in his stomach. Rushing over he caught sight of his friend on the steps.

“Magnus” She breathed out and grabbed him, the two of them embracing tightly. 

“What happened...are you okay?” He started checking her over before she moved him away nodding. 

“I’m alright...Jordan broke in...Alec…” She took a deep breath as Magnus tensed up. “He’s at Luke’s” Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief. “He ...Lord Magnus you should’ve seen him...He’s not from this world Magnus this...this isn’t normal...any of it... “I…” She folded her arms round herself. “Go to him…I can’t be near any of this right now...”

“Come by mine later when you can...I can’t have you staying there after what’s happened...we’ll talk more” He kissed her cheek and started to walk towards the subway.

“I’ll think about it...but i’m telling you Magnus it’s too dangerous to stay near him”

 

While stepping onto the train he felt a hand on his elbow, turning around quickly he saw Alec’s sister as she frowned.

“I told you he wasn’t safe” She snarled and sat down dragging him with her. “You’re taking me to him now…” Magnus groaned and pulled his arm away.

“I’m getting pretty sick of being told what to do as if they’re my choices to make” He ran his hand through his hair. “These are Alec’s choices...and I’m clearly on my way over so if you think he’ll listen to you now then be my guest...follow me” He stood up getting to the right stop, walking out he didn’t bother to see if the woman was following him, marching to Luke’s house and knocking.

 

Clary came to the door and pulled him in quickly locking up. 

“He’s resting…” She looked over his shoulder, Magnus turned his gaze. “That thug is back...he’s been watching our house for days…” A blonde man stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the road, watching the door.

She spoke quietly taking him through to the living room where Alec was lying on the sofa, Jocelyn dabbing his head with a flannel.

“Oh…” Magnus took a deep breath and knelt down beside him, Jocelyn moving away a little begrudgingly.  He took his hand and felt a response back as Alec opened his eyes smiling.

“Magnus” He sighed out. “I’m sorry for putting Catarina in danger…” He bit his lip as Magnus shook his head.

“She’s alright...she’s a tough one...” Alec started to sit up before Jocelyn pulled Magnus back.

 

“You are in no fit state! You’re safer here than at Magnus’...there’s more of us here”

“Mum” Clary walked over, putting a hand on her arm. “Having a hundred of us here won’t stop Jordan”

“Sebastian” Alec whispered out. “His name is Sebastian” Jocelyn sat at the end of the sofa by his feet, resting a hand on his ankle. Magnus eyed the hand and looked back to Alec.

“So he’s possessed Jordan’s body?” Clary rubbed her hands together, keeping her eyes on the blonde man across the road through the curtains. 

“In a way…” Alec took a deep breath up, moving Jocelyn away gently as she protested.

“Who is Sebastian exactly?” Luke walked over from where he’d been in the kitchen trying to detach himself from everything.

“He’s dangerous...”

“I think we gathered that by now” Luke frowned coming over. “You’re not much better either” He pointed at Alec as the room fell silent at the accusation. “You’ve worked your way into my wife’s mind and made her into some kind of puppet and now you can’t release her?” 

Magnus looked to Alec and took his hand.

“I...tried I don’t know why I can’t...it’s a simple process...Literally.. No one has ever been this deep” Alec looked at Jocelyn and she just stared at him in awe. “I’m sorry”

“No you’re not!” Luke growled out. “Even what you’re saying makes no sense?! Am I the only one not crazy here? This man has caused nothing but shit since he got here and he’s now putting everyone of us in danger” He grabbed Alec’s shirt pulling him close. “I don’t know what the hell you are or if I can even trust you...so for my families safety I ask that you leave”

 

“Luke you can’t be serious?” Clary came over standing in front of him.

“Oh believe me..I’m deadly serious” He moved over and grabbed Alec’s shoes tossing them over to Magnus. “Dress your toyboy and get out of my house...” He walked out the room, Jocelyn following after him in protest.

“I’m coming with you” Clary knelt down next to Magnus who was slowly putting on Alec’s shoes for him.

“No...Biscuit you aren’t safe…” He was about to elaborate when Luke came back pulling Clary away.

“Luke stop it!” She pulled at her arm as he kept his grip.

“Clarissa you are staying here” He looked to her sternly without room for argument. “Your cab’s outside” He shook his head at Magnus. “I’m sorry old friend but this isn’t our fight and you need to cut him off before it’s too late” He looked at Alec as Magnus helped him up.

\----

Magnus unlocked the door and jumped back as something hit the wall with a smash.

“Cat it’s us!” He shouted out as his friend took a deep breath and switched the light on moving over and hugging him. 

“I’m so sorry...I guess I’m a little jumpy…” She held the back of her head where a bandage was wrapped around it and headed the kitchen where she seemed to be making tea.

 

“I’ll run you a bath darling…” Magnus left the room to prepare the bath as Catarina came over and stroked Alec’s hair.

“You’ve become a good friend Alec...I’m placing my trust in you that we’re on the right side here…”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me...that we never the intention” He looked up at her as she seemed distant. 

“Apologies don’t fix everything...I don’t know what or who you are but this can only end in hurt for Magnus” She sighed. “That’s the only truth I can understand right now...so you need to realise staying here is selfish…”

“I love Magnus…” Alec breathed out looking up at the woman.

“Maybe...but if that’s true wouldn’t you want to keep him safe?”

“Bath’s re-” Magnus walked in, eying the two before kissing Catarina goodbye, she’d decided to stay with their mutual friend Ragnor for the night instead.

 

\----

 

Alec closed his eyes as he slipped into the bath, dropping his head back before feeling light kisses to his face and smiled. He moved his arm out the bath to stroke through Magnus’ hair bringing him down to kiss him tenderly.

“Join me…”

Magnus snorted.

“Darling we barely fit in the shower together...this bath is small…” He noted Alec’s knees bent up to fit. Sliding back to sit up and spreading his legs wider.

“Then we’ll make it work” He grinned as Magnus rolled his eyes and started to undress

He slowly stepped in and carefully sat down, letting some of the water out as it pushed the level up too high with two fully grown men inside. Magnus hissed as he hit his elbow off the edge of the bath and laughed as he slipped backwards feet narrowly missing hitting between Alec’s legs as the man jolted to catch him, causing his own elbow to hit off the side. “This…” Magnus took a deep breath before bursting out laughing, Alec joining him shortly after, the two of them in hysterics as they tried to fit together in the far-too-narrow bath. Eventually Magnus rested his back against Alec’s chest, the man’s long legs were spread, one resting up on the edge the other out over the side.

 

“This was supposed to relax you” Magnus mumbled a little breathless, he stroked his hand on Alec’s leg.

“I’m relaxed…” He snorted and kissed the top of Magnus’ head. “And...less...sick” He took a deep breath and rested his face where he kissed. Magnus kept his hand stroking and glanced back.

“What happened with Jor-Sebastian…?” Magnus kept his voice quiet and calm, Alec rested his cheek on his head.

“I was too weak again...I’m not ready Magnus I was overpowered...He” He spoke softly while his voice shook a little. “I put Catarina in danger...” Magnus stiffened and turned round looking up at Alec, hand moving to cup his face as best he could reach.

“Alexander...he is a menace...you weren’t to know he’d target her home” He leant up and kissed him lovingly. 

“Sebastian...I used to look up to him...I thought I loved him…” He voice was small as Magnus rested his head against his chest, now lying on his side. “He used me...never physically...but...I don’t know your word for it..”

“Psychologically...emotionally?”

“I guess…” Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ hair. “I know now after meeting you...I never loved him...I only loved the idea of him” He wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly. 

 

“He asked me if I thought of him while you fucked me” Magnus winced at the lack of emotion in Alec’s voice but stroked his hand over his ribs to sooth him. “I don’t think I could ever think that way of him...it was never a sexual attraction...I’ve never had sexual attraction to anyone” He voice was small as he seemed to curl further into the man between his legs, getting even closer. “I let him violate me...Magnus I’m so weak...”  His breath hitched as his body shook. “I’ve never…”

 

Magnus felt sick, he moved up to kneel, pulling Alec into his arms protectively. “Magnus you have such...such an inner strength...you overwhelm me…” He breathed out onto his chest and shivered, the water already getting cold with how little of them was covered. “You’ve been through so much...so much loss…” He looked up and took Magnus’ face into his hands looking deep into his eyes. “You’ve witnessed so much death...far more than I ever have...how...how do you stay so...whole” He swallowed a lump in his throat, a small whimper releasing with it.

“Darling...every patient that dies during my watch...hurts no less than the one before…”

 

“Where I am from...there is no death..only new beginnings…” Alec breathed out keeping eye contact with Magnus. “There is no old age...no premature death…you are all so strong..Magnus you are-” His words turned to the unknown language, speaking a mile a minute as he rained small kisses over Magnus’ face, the man could only begin to laugh and hold his hands to Alec’s shoulders pushing him back gently.

“I don’t know what that means...but I can only assume they are good?” He smirked as Alec blushed and leaned in to catch his lips in a slow and passionate kiss, it was a minute or so before they pulled back for breath and Magnus placed a hand on his chest.

 

“As much as I am enjoying this...I need to remind you that you are an incredibly attractive man and having you spread out as you are is doing all the right and wrong things to me right now...right because-” He leant in and kissed Alec again, the movement pressing their lower bodies together. “And wrong because there’s a lot going on right now and it needs to be fixed…” He stroked his face and leant back, slowly getting himself out the bath.

\--

When Alec emerged from the bathroom he was faced with the living room pushed apart.

“Do what you need to do” Magnus spoke softly from where he held Chairman Meow in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Let me know what you think!  
> If you want to talk I'm Shadowsmystic on Tumblr!


	17. Gone

Magnus sat on the sofa to the side of the room, watching with tired eyes as Alec stretched, summoned a light within his palms and braced himself when small pulses of air escaped his body.

 

Magnus tried not to ogle the man but it was proving difficult, especially when he kept catching his eye in a shy smile. 

“What’s this?” He held his hand out as the air slipped through his fingers, creating a warm tingle.

“Pure energy…” Alec breathed out and made the air swirl around his fingertips before shooting up his forearms.

“Pure as in...Angelic?” Magnus had his own theories on his lover, who chuckled and grinned brightly.

“I guess it is…” He closed his eyes and shifted around a bit more.

Eventually it was past midnight when he decided to call it a night, leaving Alec to continue his routine. 

 

A nightmare went through Magnus’ mind that night. Visions of Jordan’s face, of his boyfriend in pain and his friends lifeless around him. Waking up in a cold sweat he grabbed beside him to see his bed still empty beside him.

 

Walking out into the living room he saw Alec, still moving with grace, he had a palm over his face and one over his chest, his eyes closed while kneeling on the floor. Without breaking his trance, Magnus made himself a tea and leant against the kitchen counter, watching. There was a faint glow emitting from Alec’s body, a layer of sweat on his skin.

“It’s going to be okay Magnus…” He whispered out.

“We’ll see…”

He watched for another half an hour, letting himself bask in the warmth and safety that the light Alec gave him before heading back to bed, taking his kitten with him for the company. Also to keep him from climbing Alec when he was busy.

 

Magnus wanted to know more...know everything about the man. It’s almost like there was a block that stopped Alec from answering questions in black and white. Questions always evaded and passed by with distractions or confusing scenarios.  He loved Alec with all his being. But at what cost? He had the man of dreams in his heart but he’d never felt so alone. His friends were gone in fear of him. In fear of what staying near him would entail.

\---

It was the sunlight creeping in that woke Magnus the second time. He dragged himself out of bed and into the living room, stopping momentarily as the furniture all seemed to be back in the right place. He walked round the rooms slowly.

“Alec?” He called out numerous times before grabbing his phone. “Clarissa…” He looked round still checking. “Alec’s gone...no I don’t know where...that’s why-” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know where he would go…” He felt worry run through him when he hung up, he tried to find something, anything. Clutching at the jacket he’d worn yesterday he pulled it to his chest and sat on the sofa inhaling the scent and burying his head into it.

“I swear if you’ve done something stupid…” He mumbled out.

 

\---

Alec sat on a bench in the park a few blocks away, tapping his foot on the floor. He did what he had to do. He couldn’t put Magnus in danger...Catarina was right..so was Luke, he was causing pain no matter how hard he tried. If he wanted to beat Sebastian he needed to do it alone.

 

“Thank you for coming” He looked over as Jocelyn sat beside him, taking his hand into her own.

“When I got your message how could I stay away?” She brought her lips to his hand kissing it.

“You keep saying about this place...that you want to take me...that you know is safe?” He swallowed and stood up as she practically leapt up dragging him.

“I can take you...let me protect you” She started leading him. Alec looked over her as he went, he’d borrowed mind’s before plenty of times but it had never been as intense as this. It would wear off after a few hours at most.

 

They continued walking until they reached her car, slowly he got into the back and wearily watched her as she began to drive.

“Thank you for trusting me..” She breathed out, gripping the steering wheel. “I’ll make you so proud” He looked out the window hearing her, the journey making his eyes droop. He’d been up all night pushing his body to the limit.

\----

Magnus jumped up as the door was kicked in, splinters of wood flying off as he grabbed his lamp in defense.

“Where is he?!” The Lightwood woman came thundering in, striking her whip at the walls knocking photos off. “Tell me” She growled out and starting looking around. Magnus had had enough. His body exhausted and mind messed up with the overload of information going through it. Slumping down amongst the chaos she was creating, he put his head in his hands.

 

The crashing and banging stopped and he felt a pair of hands on his knees.

“Bane…” He looked up and saw her eyes looking back, vulnerability and sadness running through them. “Where is Alec?” Her voice was shuddering as if she was trying to keep control.

“I don’t know” He choked out. After only an afternoon, not knowing where his love was, was burning straight through him. He felt so lost, he felt everything he felt on that first day when he laid eyes on that body broken on the hospital bed. 

“A lot of help you are” She got up, heels clicking on the floor as she left out the broken door, the words “He’s not here keeping looking!” were shouted out down the corridor.

 

It was not a minute later that he heard a gasp and footsteps coming into his home once more.

“Magnus? Wh-what the hell happened…?!”

He looked up and round in a daze. 

“Maia?” His bottom lip quivering as his neighbour moved quickly to his side wrapping arms around him as he began to sob.

“It’s okay...I’m gonna call the police” She went to move to grab the phone, his grip on her only tightened. 

“No..there’s nothing they can do” He took a deep breath through the sobs.

“Shit Mags where’s Alec?” She looked round trying to take the mess of the apartment in.

“He-He’s gone” His voice was barely a whisper before she pulled him back in.

“He can’t have gone far…” She swallowed trying to comfort her neighbour and friend. “That boy’s obsessed with you…” She chuckled and stroked his hair.

\------

Alec took in the surrounding area, it was a docks with multiple shipping containers.

“This is perfect...just enough space..thank you…” He took a deep breath turning to Jocelyn as she had her hands clasped together staring unblinking at him.

 

Walking to one of them he looked round at her.

“I need you to lock me in this one okay?” He looked at her as she frowned. 

“Lock you in? My Angel why?”

He winced at the name and shook his head.

“To contain me...to keep others safe and myself safe as well...trust me”

“Oh heavens I trust you” She grabbed his hands smothering them with kisses, he slowly stepped away taking his hands.

“Good…” He stepped backwards and pulled the door shut, placing a ball of light in the centre of the container and listening to the latches lock firmly and securely. He gave it a tug for good measure before holding his arms out. Now he could regain his powers safely…

 

Jocelyn stroked a hand down the container before smiling and sighing, stepping away and leaning into the hand now on her shoulder.

“Perfect…” 

“What will you do now?” She looked round eyes full of wonder.

“I won’t do anything yet...I want him strong...I want to break him at his best…” The hand gripped her shoulder.

“My reward?” Jocelyn turned full onto the man.

“Of course…” He stroked down her face and seeped black mist into her skin as she gasped, his hand resting on her neck as a black rune began to burn onto her skin as she gripped his forearm before her pupils expanded, taking over the colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments mean a lot so let me know what you think :)


	18. Not Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and the Kudos <3

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months.

Magnus was a shadow of his former self but he continued on as best he could. He moved into the new apartment he never had a chance to tell Alec he’d put the deposit down for.

It was the one with the roof terrace because he said it brought him closer to home and the air was much cleaner. Alec wasn’t a fan of the fumes of the city.  In theory Magnus could’ve saved himself from going over his original budget by getting one of the cheaper apartments, but that was never an option.

He sat on the terrace with his cat and thought about all the dreams and future plans they’d talked about.

 

Magnus wanted to take that vacation his superiors had been going on about him taking. He was going to travel with the money left that he’d saved, probably take out a loan as well if he could...borrow from some friends...he wanted show Alec the world and watch as he discovered things he’d never seen before. 

 

_ Alec was sat cross legged in front of the screen when Magnus came in holding two salad’s he’d made up. He was determined to make Alec eat something healthy no matter how much he enjoyed discovering the different cuisines the takeaways had to offer. _

_ He sat and placed the bowls down, smirking as Alec seemed stunned by something else he had clearly never witnessed before. _

_ “What’s that?” He breathed out and pointed at the screen, his finger over a white beach behind a reporter. _

_ “Sand?” He raised a brow and chuckled, surely out of everything he knew what this was. But as his face turned back to the screen pausing it while he stroked his fingers down it, Magnus realised this wasn’t the case. “Darling…” He leant over and took his hand, bringing him over to sit beside him putting the bowl in his lap and ignoring the displeased look as he dug into the assortment of vegetables. “It covers beaches…” _

_ “It’s beautiful…” He smiled and looked back to Magnus looking into his eyes. “Can we go sometime?” _

Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Each day was supposed to be easier. But it was only getting harder. He no longer had the vivid nightmares, but the dreams still remained. They allowed him a moment to feel warmth and happiness before he woke up and tried to regain a hold on his previous life.

\---

 

Magnus was packing up from his locker when Luke came in.

“Hey...how are you holding up?” He put a hand on his shoulder. A hand that usually came as a comfort after a long night. Magnus could only shrug in response. “You know it was for the best right? I don’t know who they are...these...beings....but they didn’t belong here...I know our John Doe wasn’t the bad guy but let’s hope he’s taken the bad guys back with him…”

Magnus took a deep breath and slung his back over his back. Luke had easily detached himself again.

“I know...you’re right...how’s Jocelyn?” He tried to keep his voice from shaking but it was hard when he was constantly reminded of how he had such a perfect life lined up with the kindest most loving man he’d ever met.

 

“She’s great...she’s still getting morning sickness but otherwise...happy…” Luke smiled, Magnus nodded. 

“You both deserve it…” 

“I know it’s still early days and there’s always risks with an older pregnancy...but we want you to be godparent…” He turned Magnus to look at him. “You’ve always been a good friend. These past few months we haven’t really seen eye to eye...but you remained true…Think of this as a new beginning”

_ For you maybe… _

\---

Later that day Magnus was knelt down in the graveyard putting flowers down on a grave he hadn’t visited in a long time.

“Jason and Clarissa sent their love...you remember Clarissa? Crazy redhead...I guess she was pretty new when you were there…” He looked over as the rain started around him.

“Oh Moggie…” He took a deep breath as tears slipped down his cheeks. “I hoped to come to you with good news but…” He blinked back and looked up at the trees sheltering them. “I promised you I’d find a nice man and settle down...and I did...God I did” He wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve. “You said no one was good enough for me...but if you met Alec..It’s like you were keeping me for him...” His voice broke. “I know it’s been two months already but I still miss him...I still don’t really understand where he went and why...and if he chose to go or...or he was taken...or...or worse” His breath hitched as he swallowed back his throat drying up.

 

“My Kitty…” Mrs Dale placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Don’t cry...he wouldn’t want you to cry…” She placed a kiss on his head as he sobbed and gripped onto her hand. “I imagine he must’ve been quite the looker to have you this upset” She teased, the way she always did and stroked a hand in his hair.

“You wouldn’t believe…” He gave a short breathy laugh.

“It’s a shame he didn’t love you back…”

Magnus felt his throat tighten, frowning looking through tear filled eyes to the gravestone in front of him.

“Why would he want a mortal when he’s tasted a God” Mrs Dale’s frail old voice replaced with a deep smooth voice. Magnus couldn’t move. He was frozen in place. “He was fed up of you being so...pathetic…” The voice chuckled, Magnus looked up seeing a face he’d never seen before. 

 

The face looking down was cold, mocking, platinum blonde hair pushed back as his chiseled features gave a smirk. “He doesn’t even remember your name...why would he? You’ll age...wrinkle...turn as ugly and disgusting as the people you foolishly keep alive…” Magnus tore his eyes away from the dead eyes looking down at him, he made to move but the grip on his shoulder tightened.

“Look how happy he is now…” He grinned and leant down placing a hand on Magnus’ head causing him to flinch. The images flashed in his head of  _ his  _ Alec lying on white sheets in the embrace of this man. His face showing one of utter satisfaction as they made love. Magnus shakes the hand off his head taking a deep breath and yanks away pulling himself up and blocking the false images from his mind.

 

“Sebastian” He breathes out as the man seems a little put back but then smirks.

“Finally in the flesh…” He moves to step forward before Magnus clutches onto Mrs Dales grave for support on his weakened legs.  “You should be honoured to have this privilege…”

“Spreading disgusting evil lies to make yourself feel better? He swallowed back a lump in his throat as Sebastian stopped moving.

“What are your talking about Bane?” His spat out his name.

 

“It’s pretty clear where Alexander went…” He felt a burst of courage course through him, a warm tingling feeling much like when he held the pulses of pure energy back in his old apartment. “I ran over different ideas in my head...including one you just showed me that he’d run home to be with another...but you’ve done more damage than good to whatever sick game you’re playing…by coming here today... because now I know you’re still breathing...and you’re still here...when everyone who’s had to talk to you knows how much you hate it here” He grit his teeth as Sebastian stood clenching his fists. “Alexander Lightwood is still out there somewhere...and when he’s ready he’s going to...Fuck...you….up” He breathed out harshly seeing the other man’s lips twitch.

 

“And what then? A loving reunion on the beach?” He smirked. “Magnus Bane I’d give him your ashes to take for a picnic...but when I’m through with you...There won’t even be ashes…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
> If you want to talk Shadowhunters/Malec/any other subject etc I'm Shadowsmystic on Tumblr!


	19. J.C.

_ Wake up… _

Magnus snapped his body upright, panting and gripping at his chest as he grabbed blindly for his phone, a glass of water, anything. Falling out the side of the bed and taking the contents of the bedside table with him he lay on the floor heaving for breath. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he crawled to the bathroom, knocking back a glass of water and taking a moment to gain his calm. He looked up and caught sight in the mirror of Chairman Meow watching him from the bed.

 

“It’s okay baby…Daddy’s fine” He walked over stroking his fur and ran his hand over his damp hair. He was unsure how he ended up in bed. He’d definitely visited the graveyard if his muddy boots strewn across the floor was anything to go by. But he was sure he’d be dead right now. He’d provoked Sebastian and lived.

\---

Sitting at his desk that night he was tapping his pen, shifting through the paperwork and glancing up every so often as Clary was playing cards with one of the patients. Usually it would make him smile. But that empty space at the back of the room was like a dagger. There was a dull humming in his ear, one you would usually get from being too close to a loud bang. 

 

“Magnus” He jumped a little hearing his name and looking up at Jason. “You look terrible...tomorrow night we’re going out on the town” He grinned. “I already invited Catarina” Magnus flinched and looked away, he hadn’t actually spoken to his friend since she left the apartment. That same night Alec left. He shook his head.

“I’m not in the mood for drinking...maybe another week or so when I hit the very depths of rock bottom” He mumbled. He looked back down to his work as Jason tutted and walked off when one of the call bells rang.

 

“Magnus” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as just over an hour later he was needed again. This time Clary sat on the chair beside him.

“No I don’t want to go and get hammered” He took a deep breath rubbing his temples.

“I wasn’t going to suggest that...but if it’s on your mind?” She smirked and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

“Go on…” He put his pen down giving her the attention she was asking for.

“Well… I know it’s been a long time...and everything is...normal?” She looked side to side as if to see if anyone was listening. “But I’ve been coming up with a plan…”

Magnus groaned and put his head to the desk. This girl.

“Biscuit what plan could you possibly think of?” He hadn’t told her that he’d had a run in with Sebastian, he thought she was moving on like everyone else seemed to be.

“Well I know everyone keeps telling us that Alec is gone right?”

“No one needs to tell us” He snapped. “His absence in general makes that pretty obvious” She put her hand on his as he closed his eyes lifting his head again to look at her.

 

“Well I don’t think he’s far…” she whispered. “You said you think that blonde guy is his brother right? And that girl is definitely his sister…” Her voice got even lower, leaning into Magnus’ ear as he mimicked her and lowered himself as well.

“And?”

“And...they’re still watching Luke’s place..at least the guy is…”

Magnus frowned and looked at her. 

“Why would he be still watching your place?”

“I don’t know..If anything I thought he’d be watching yours...I’ve thrown the odd stone at him on the way past and told him to get lost but he acts non-the wiser and acts like he’s done nothing wrong” She smirked as Magnus laughed and sat back on the chair. “He vanished for the first month but now he’s back…so I was thinking we should speak to him…” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure the guy want’s to rip my head off”

“Yeeeeah but he won’t in the middle of the street right?” She stood up to go back to work. “Look Magnus you want answers right? Real answers? This is our only shot”

 

\---

Tomorrow he’d head to Clary’s and speak to this blonde nyandaful.

Climbing into bed he sent a quick text to Catarina, telling her to enjoy her night and that he missed her. He missed everyone. He’d shut himself off from all of his friends, something he knew was wrong but they only try and make him forget. 

 

He stretched out in the bed and felt his eyes well up again. A habit he couldn’t push. He wished he’d at least been left a note. Anything. The worst part was that he’d moved. What if Alec had come home and seen he’d gone? Maia was visiting her parents so she couldn’t exactly direct him. Alec barely knew what electricity was there was no way he’d be able to navigate the subway or search the internet on his own. Then again he knew where he worked? Surely he’d have come to find him there.

 

The hum was still there in his ears, rubbing them he pressed his face onto the pillow and brought his cat close to cuddle.

\--- 

“Hey Jerkface Creepazoid” Clary marched over to the now pretty taken back blonde man stood watching her approach, she shoved his shoulder with a jab and put her hands on her hips. “You’re gonna talk and you’re gonna start now” His mouth dropped looking at her before over his shoulder where Magnus had his head in his hand.

 

“Clarissa…” He mumbled and took her wrist pulling her back.

“Who you calling Jerkface?” The blonde man was slowly coming round to what the hell was happening.

“Who else?!” She growled out and looked back to Magnus who seemed to be avoiding eye contact out of sheer embarrassment. “What? He might be your future brother-in-law but he sucks balls Magnus...all he does is just stand there watching me undress” She rose her eyebrows back at him as he seemed to stutter before he grabbed both Magnus and her by the arms dragging them out the middle of the pavement to her house.

 

“You wanna talk? Fine...but can we this inside please?”

Clary looked a little taken aback. 

“Magnus I have pepperspray in my back pocket...just so you know…” 

“Clarissa” Magnus snapped and opened the door holding it open even though it wasn’t his house. The two going in after him. “The fact he WANTS to talk is something just...I’m too tired for this” He sat down as the redhead went to the kitchen to seemingly make drinks.

 

The blonde paced around a little, as if checking the perimeter. 

“There’s a demonic energy present here…” He took a deep breath looking round, “Can you feel it?” He scoffed “Cause you can’t I keep forgetting you’re nobody” He growled.

Magnus sighed and took the tea as Clary returned with it. He wasn’t even going to try and argue with this idiot. Was he seriously related to Alec?

“Hey J.C I didn’t know what you drank so I made you a black as black coffee”

“J.C. What?” He looked at her and then the drink given to him, Magnus even looked up confused.

“What? J.C? Jerkface Creepazoid?” She rolled her eyes. “Easier to say”.

Magnus smirked as the man was thinking for a moment before he ran his hand down his face.

“Oh Raziel you did NOT just give me a name did you?” He groaned and put the mug down. “I was gonna try and help you guys out but now?” He held his hands up before Magnus shouted out.

“Jace! Wait” He frowned, the blonde, turned slowly and took a deep breath. “That sound better?” He rolled his eyes and looked at Clary who was a picture of confusion. “Basically…” He sniggered as Jace grabbed the coffee again and carefully sipped it as if it was poisoned. “They don’t have names...so...either they earn a name...or in cases like this...or like Alec’s..it just takes someone to pick one for it to stick…” He smirked. “Isn’t that right Jerkface”

 

“Hey hey” He pointed accusingly. “We agreed on Jace right?”

Magnus held up his hands in defense but couldn’t help but be amused still.

“My brother’s taste in men just stinks” He sighed. “Now why did you want to speak to me?”

“We want to know...if you know where Alexander is” Magnus tried to keep his words steady. Tried to show what little strength he had left.

“Well the fact I’m here mean’s I clearly don’t know...We tracked him but then you went and moved by the time we got back so I’m stuck with...psycho peach here” Clary huffed before he held his hand up to stop her from talking. “Look...stop...Bane” He placed a hand to his side and lifted his top to show a black rune. “You’ve seen this before right?” Magnus who nodded slowly thinking.

 

“This is how I know he’s still around here somewhere. This rune seals are bond...we’re soulmates...warriors destined to fight together as one for all eternity” He put the shirt down smirking at Clary as her eyes seemed to have drifted to his abs. She frowned and looked away scoffing in disbelief.

 

“Alexander said it would itch sometimes…”

“Yeah...It reacts to different situations. When we’re close it itches...When we’re hurt it burns..When he fell...I was paralysed in pain for longer than I remember” He frowned as Magnus nodded and sipped his tea. “I can sense his strength is growing...Two days ago it shone bright then faded back...that can only be a good sign”

 

“I saw Sebastian” Magnus blurted out, catching the two off guard.

“What?!” Jace came over grabbing his shoulders. “Where? When?”

“At the graveyard...I was visiting a friend…two days ago” He looked to Clary who was looking between the two men. “He said he was going to kill me...and i believed him...but here I am...I don’t know what happened after that I just...woke up” Jace signed and moved back. 

 

“Well he was probably bluffing...trying to lure Ligh- Alec out…”

“That’s the thing...He looked...different, he wasn’t Jordan anymore”

“Shit...What did he look like?”

Magnus frowned he’d been trying to block his face out of his memory ever since.

“Almost white hair-”

“Fuck!” Jace interrupted. “He’s fucking got his form back” 

The three of them were interrupted as the front door opened Jace drawing his sword. Jocelyn announcing her return. 

“Jace stop” Clary stood up grabbing his arm. “In here Mum” Before Jocelyn even made it down the hallway the blonde grabbed both her and Magnus’ arms dragging them out the back through the kitchen.

“Hey hey stop!” Clary growled and yanked her arm free, looking back at the house as they walked through the gate in the backyard.

 

“Fairchild your Mother stinks of demonic energy…it’s dormant for now but if she see’s me? Who knows what’s lurking inside her...Bane...take her to your place. I’ll find my Sister...She can help us...Where can we find you?”

Clary stood motionless trying to process about her mum and seemingly conflicted. Magnus looking at her being quite distant himself.

“Bane!” Jace grabbed his shoulders. “Where can we find you?”

Magnus shrugged him off.

“My name is Magnus...Benedict Hope...we’ll be there tomorrow night like we are every week...6-7” He sighed. “You’re the worst stalker...come on Biscuit” He took Clary’s hand starting to walk back onto the main road.

“I’m not a stalker?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :) Comments mean a lot and I love reading your thoughts!


	20. Nephilim 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Clary get a crash course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Madness...  
> Trigger warnings in this one. Talk of miscarriage and infant death..

“Hey” Jace approached his sister where she was leaning against the balcony in a shopping centre.

“This place is insane...why don’t we have clothes like this back home?” She grinned round at him, eyes sparkling a little. “There’s actually colour prints” He leant next to her and sighed.

“Okay I have some news...both bad” 

She looked round gripping the railing a little.

“Sebastian’s got his form back” Her breath hitched as she hit her fist off the metal.

“Damnit” She cursed and paced a little coming back and grabbing Jace by the shoulders. “Did he see you?”

“No no...He approached Alec’s mortal…”

“And the second bit of bad news?”

“That redhead gave me a  _ fucking _ name” He gritted his teeth trying to ignore the grin creeping onto his sister’s face.

“Oh this is too good..she’s feisty” She snorted and started laughing loudly, getting a few looks from passerbys. “Please tell me it’s...something like Moron or Fuckface” 

 

“No  _ no _ ” He growled. “Don’t be a little shit” He folded his arms in a sulk. “Jace...my name is Jace…”

She stopped laughing keeping the smile though and raised her brow. “Jace? Is that even a name? Don’t think even I’ve heard that...but then Magnus is pretty out there”

“She called me J.C….the initials and Magnus changed it to Jace…” He mumbled. “I don’t even know what the initials stood for but it was insulting”

 

The woman grinned and slapped a hand on his back before sighing.

“Right then Jace...what now? Do we target his pawns or find him in person?”

“In person he’s far too dangerous...and as far as we know he still doesn’t know we’re here…”

“So his pawns...there’s what 2? 3? THAT we know of…”

“If Bane saw him do you think he’s one now too?” She raised a brow.

“No...he’s safe...I think Alec’s put a blocker on him...I can’t even follow his energy if he goes out of sight”

“So what then? The pawns?”

“No...they’ll only get triggered and that’ll kill the carriers...we can’t risk that” He groaned. “This world is so frustrating!” He pushed his hair back into style as it slid down. “I know where Bane lives now...we’re gonna go and check it out. Maybe there’s a clue there that he can’t see…We’ll make small talk and scan the place at the same time”

“Well it’s possible if he’s got a blocker he didn’t have before right?”

\----

Magnus let Clary into the loft apartment, smiling as she started exploring. It didn’t have much in terms of furniture but he managed to put the odd piece of artwork on the wall to give it a bit more character.  Stopping at the side table as he dropped his keys in the pot he picked up the framed photograph and smiled.

“You heard what Jerkface said…” Clary took the frame putting it back down. It was the first photograph he took with Alec. Printed in black and white, they were sat on the sofa, Chairman Meow on his favourite place, Alec’s head. Magnus kissing his cheek while his face was looking grumpy and confused. “He’s stronger than ever and he’s going to come back...just you wait and see…” She kissed his cheek and took his hands. “Give me a tour...this place is amazing”

 

It was now the afternoon and the two were sat eating take out on the sofa, barefoot and wrapped in blankets now the weather had gotten cooler.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been round before now...with my Mum and the baby…” She gave Magnus a smile as he shrugged nonchalantly. “If she even  _ is _ my Mum anymore…” 

“Biscuit...we’ve been pulled into something both terrifying...and magical” He put his container down letting his cat sniff around it. “Looking back I’ve been so blind to all the unknowns...my feelings have stopped me from realising just how dangerous all of this is”

 

“Dangerous but fascinating…” She grinned over taking his hand giving it a squeeze.

“Alec is fascinating ...his siblings?”

There was a knock at the door. Magnus went to stand but was pulled back down by Clary.

“I’ll go…” She smiled and ruffled his hair walking over to the door, peering through the hole before coming back over. “Speak of the devils...should I let them in?”

“Might as well..I did give them my address after all” He dismissed and got up, clearing the tubs away and flicking the coffee machine on.

 

“Where is he?” 

Magnus groaned and put his head in his hands on the kitchen counter. “Give me strength” He walked out and saw Miss stompy shoes with her hands on her hips, Jace taking his jacket off and dropping onto the arm chair.

“Oh please make yourself comfortable”He rolled his eyes. “I’m making coffee...you know what that is right?” He knew his tone was sharp and rude but he really didn’t care. These two just infuriated him.

 

“Sis, sit down” Jace spoke out clearly trying to show some manners now. “I liked that black coffee i’m happy with that” He looked at his sister who folded her arms sitting down heavily on the chair opposite.

“Same whatever” 

Magnus walked into the kitchen making the orders and came back passing them round before he sat with Clary on the sofa.

“We’re playing a game... “ Clary spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence and tension. “We’re going to take turn asking each other questions..”

“No” Jace spoke up pretty quickly.

“Well then we can’t help each other we’ll just all sit around and wait for Sebastian to kill us all” She shrugged as the raven-haired woman smirked.

“I like this one…” Jace rolled his eyes at her. “We’ll play” She looked over at her brother. “Afterall if you’ve been getting it on with our brother we should at least see why he’s besotted with you”

 

It was Magnus’ turn now as he rolled his eyes sipping his drink.

“Go on then...someone get the ball rolling then...Biscuit?”

Clary smiled and put her hands together rubbing them and biting her lip thinking, she had so many to ask it was hard where to start.

“So you’re brother and sister...but you guys look nothing alike?”

Magnus hummed looking at them and realising it was true.

Jace took a moment and looked at his sister.

“Well...I guess we’re all kind of brothers and sisters back home…” He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure how much we’re allowed to tell you...it’s all...complicated?”

 

“Believe me I’ve heard that a thousand times living just months with your brother” Magnus chuckled even getting a smile out of the three people in the room.

“Alec’s not a talker I’m surprised you even managed any conversation” The woman smiled sipping her drink before spitting it back into the cup. “That’s disgusting”  Clary snorted getting a bit of a glare in return.

 

“Heronda- Jace” The woman said slowly. “Just tell them, we’ve pretty much broken almost every law already by being here anyway”

“Right…” The blonde leant forward putting his now empty mug on the table. “We’re Nephilim…warriors...our work is to protect your world from demons...we live where the barriers between worlds exist”

“Why is it I couldn’t even get a name for your people from Alec and you’ve basically answered it right away?” Magnus was beyond confused. 

“Because Alec is Ascended... he’s made far more oaths, more sacrifices and choices than we have...He’s the perfect fighting machine. No emotion or attachments” Jace looked over as Magnus seemed to shift uncomfortably. “By choice...he’s bursting with more secrets and information which is why when we found out he was still alive we had to find him and return him”.

 

“We had our own reasons of course” The sister chipped in, “He’s our brother...we love him dearly and we watched him fall…”

 

Magnus and Clary were both silently listening, Clary had even gotten her phone out to make a few notes just so she could take it all in later promising that she would delete them all afterwards while they witnessed.

“Question for you is...how did you seduce him?” Jace looked over accusingly with a hint of amusement to Magnus.

 

“I didn’t seduce him...I nursed him..I worked the night shifts with Clarissa when he was brought in...he was in a coma and we helped monitor his recovery” Magnus’ hands were shaking, he was beyond insulted. “We had a connection...he told me he reached out in his sleep to me so he wouldn’t be alone...when he woke up he asked for me and we just...spent time together and fell in love” He swallowed and looked away, it was hard just to look back on it all.

 

“Okay okay…” The woman sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “You ask now”

“But where do you come from?” Magnus intended on milking this opportunity for all it’s worth.

Jace nodded to his sister for this one, crossed his legs sitting back and gave Clary a small smile.

“Well I guess we’re from your world” She looked to Jace who nodded. “Sorry” She laughed. “This is so bizarre talking about something so simple”

“Darling I had to explain to Alec what cats were…” Magnus looked blankly at them as Clary snorted, the others both confused. “Nevermind I’ll explain later...continue”

 

“Right…” she rubbed her palms on her dress, pulling it down a little more. “Well we’re chosen before we’re born...removed from our birth mothers for greater things…” She frowned. “Or to be really morbid...we’re still borns” She swallowed and looked at Jace who nodded once more for her to continue. “We’re quite...young still...we have far less experience than most...In this world we’re ...did we work out 18?” She looked back to Jace.

“18...19...yeah” He shrugged. “But back home we’re into adulthood there’s no time concept there it’s just...you exist…” He looked at Magnus, seeing him trying to calculate. “Alec would be 21” He offered an amused smile as Magnus nodded.

 

They continued asking a series of questions, Magnus was half expecting their grilling to be much deeper and personal than it was. They were mostly interested in things they’d seen out and about, the different seasons and weathers. They managed to find out that Alec and his sister were related by blood as the same couple had two miscarriages, whereas Jace was more complex. He’d been created through surrogacy for the same couple but didn’t survive either. 

The reasons they were nameless was because their parents hadn’t named them on their stillbirth and there were no documents or writings stating otherwise. Usually they were buried in unmarked graves or in the worst cases left at the hospital they were brought into.

There was a brief break after this as the room became thick with emotion. Magnus had given them all some food and more drinks as it was getting into the evening.

 

They learnt that back home they didn’t eat and only drank water, their water contained all the necessary properties because it was blessed and purified.

The two could speak perfect English as this was the secondary language of their home, because Alec had ‘Ascended’ he spent so long away training their primary language took over blotting out the secondary. Like moving to a foreign country as a child and the local language becoming second nature.  

 

They found out Sebastian had his name from being decorated as a war hero. His original name of Morgenstern was replaced with Verlac as his father was a sinner and he wanted to move from that. But the war changed him, infected his mind and showed him power beyond his wildest dreams. He’d been caught practising demonic magic by Alec. The siblings had watched their brother defeat him honorably before he was sentenced to death. Cast out of the clouds. As Magnus had previously heard, he’d tricked Alec and ended up dragging him down with him.

 

Magnus’ feelings for the two didn’t change much, they were still arrogant, selfish and rude. Very much spoilt children. He couldn’t help but pity them though, he even offered for them to stay the night, but they hastily left saying they had to watch the streets and keep their search for Alec. Clary took the guest room and Magnus was eventually left on his own in the now silent apartment. He left Chairman Meow out of the bedroom he’d kept him in for the duration, now sitting with a glass of whiskey on the terrace. There was too much information going round in his brain for any hope of sleeping just yet.

 

“Where are you…” He whispered softly to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't even wait until I can get Isabelle's name done...there's only so many ways I can refer to her as "The woman" haha
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :) Comments mean a lot and I love reading your thoughts!


	21. A Tragic Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries to lure out Alec...Shit gets real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...So this chapter features a fight...there's violence, some of it graphic...You've been warned if your squeamish? I don't know I never know if something's as bad as it might be? I'm rambling...  
> ENJOY!

Jocelyn panted as she power walked across the pathway in the local park. Reaching a large tree she stood at the bottom looking up.

“He’s done! He’s out!” She held her hands to her knees smiling up. “I came as soon as I could…”

“How long ago?” Sebastian slipped down out the tree leaning against it not looking directly at the woman, instead looking past her to the people passing by.

“I-I don’t know...I think maybe this morning? I checked last night and he was still there”

“Excellent…” The man closed his eyes and placed his hand on the doctor’s shoulders. “How is my brother?”

“Healthy...growing” She rubbed her stomach and placed a hand on his own.

“Good…” He placed his hand to her stomach, her eyes rolling back as she groaned and the bump on her stomach began to grow outwards. “It’s taking far too long...I don’t have time for this” He smirked and let go, leaving Jocelyn to drop to the floor. “What do you say?”

“Th-thank you…” She took deep breaths waiting for the pain to subside.

“Thank you?”

“My saviour” She looked up at him, eyes shining through the pain.

“Now...It’s time we began our game don’t you think?”

\----

Catarina was in bed, she’d spoken to Magnus over the phone and it was such a relief. She felt terrible for avoiding him, but the whole situation was so unbelievable she was beyond scared for her safety. She was close to sleeping before she heard a window smash, eyes widening and gripping her sheets. There was a shuffling before another crack what sounded like crockery from the kitchen making her jump clasping a hand over her mouth. She dialled 911 and quietly tried to speak to the operator before the door was kicked open, a hand ripping the machine out of her phone and gripping her mouth to silence her screams.

 

“If you stopped struggling this would be far easier for both of us” Sebastian dragged her by where he had hold over her mouth with one hand off the bed and through to the living room, throwing her onto the chair.

“Wh...what do you want? I-I all my money’s in the safe...I-I can give you the combination” Tears were streaming down her face,

“I don’t want your money...I want to know where Bane is” He walked over leaning over her, leather gloved hands gripping the back of the chair behind her as he leaned close. “He isn’t home...neighbours said he hasn’t been there for months…”

“I-I don’t know...I haven’t been to his...his new house” She was shaking, the air was cold and with none of the lights on all she could make out was the shine of the man’s hair. She thought at first it was Jordan again but he looked nothing like the other man. What did he want with Magnus and why did he come here?

 

“You’re his friend are you not? Now don’t lie to me because I’ve been here before” He gripped her jaw with his thumb and forefingers forcing her to look into his eyes. “Call him” He slammed the phone into her stomach winding her as she choked out and shook trying to unlock the device.

 

Just as she put the phone to her ear clenching her eyes shut a flash of light jolted the furniture, she dropped it and looked up as the intruder was now pinned to the wall, screaming as smoke emitted from his neck, burning from the hand that held him.

 

“L-Lightwood” Sebastian laughed out through his screams and ripped his glove off as best he could, he gripped onto Alec’s forearm. “W-welcome” He smirked as Alec flinched dropping the other and gripping his arm as the skin bled. Looking over and stepping back.

 

“Sebastian...you won’t harm anyone else”

“I already told you I wouldn’t” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse as he held his burnt and blistered throat, the skin piecing together and sealing over. In response Alec’s was slowly healing up as well. The two stood watching each other, neither eyes flickering away even for a second, unblinking. “You allowed me to jump to part two already you stupid Nephilim” He spat out, circling round against the wall. “I was going to use your mortal to lure you out...but here you are? Why ARE you here?” He smirked and looked at Catarina who was still in the chair trembling, watching the two. 

 

Alec didn’t answer he was too busy watching, waiting for the next move. In truth he was here because he didn’t know where Magnus was. He’d returned to his flat only to find it occupied by another tenant. Trying his work was out of the question not trusting anyone who’d been in contact with Jordan Kyle. Jocelyn was unreachable and even Clary wasn’t home. He knew Catarina wanted to be kept out of all this but she became his only option. Alec could only feel relief that he got here in time.

 

“Back to your ugly skin I see” Alec smirked and cracked his knuckles, pulses of air ran down his arms causing the runes on his skin to glow.

Sebastian laughed and took a moment to wipe false tears from his eyes.

“Oh that’s rich...If I remember correctly you only found me out because you were sneaking into my room...I can’t be so ugly you wanted me that badly…” His shit-eating grin resurfaced and caused Alec to heave a little in hate and disgust.

This man’s mind was so warped and deluded. Alec was close to admitting what he thought were his feelings that night at the tower. 

 

“Maybe...but I was lucky I saw the real you…” He used his hand to push a chair to the side, he was slowly making his way around to Catarina while keeping his eye on Sebastian. “You are ugly Sebastian...you’ve lost your shine since I put your face to the floor...your cold, dead eyes tell me you’re beyond saving now”

 

“You can’t pass judgement on me down here” He spat out and whipped his hand to the sides, two blades slipping out his sleeves into his hands, they were black from handle to tip. 

 

Alec managed to circle to Catarina, not looking back to her but speaking to her. “You need to get out…” He pointed to the door, holding out his palm opening it with a burst of energy, just as she went to get to her feet Sebastian sprung out and got to a foot away from Alec before he was knocked back with a burst of the same energy. “Careful Sebastian...you shouldn’t have let me get my strength back…Fallen don’t take too well to Purity...And I’m bursting with it”

 

Sebastian had his arms up crossed blocking the blow, his runes, now red gave off a faint glow as he took a deep breath and smirked, he tensed his forearms and send the energy straight back, smashing up some furniture and knocking Catarina off her feet. Alec moved swiftly and caught her. Frowning as he watched the runes and breathed in. Sebastian had just absorbed the pure energy like it was nothing. That was the same power he’d used back when he was here last time that knocked him unconscious.

 

“You’re sweating Lightwood…” He licked his lips moving again and swiping his blades out, pushing Cat out the way Alec pulled his own silver blade from the air around him and blocked the blows, throwing in some of his own the two of them pushed back and forth fighting for dominance. A quick flourish and Alec felt a slice across his cheek, blood trickling down. Wiping it with his shirt he took a deep breath and stepped back ready to go again.

 

“You’re an archer...Lightwood...you can’t beat me here...hand to hand combat is MY domain” He growled and dived again, Alec managed to dodge and blocked a few more times, his arms were starting to ache and his heart pound as he could do nothing but stay on the defensive, he had no chance to even try and attack back. Sebastian was right, Alec was going to have to use his head if he wanted to beat him in such a small space. Taking a chance he blasted out another burst of light and energy knocking him back before he went in to attack while he stumbled.

 

His blade plunged into Sebastian’s right shoulder causing the main to crease and groan dropping one of his blades. Alec felt a sharp ache in his abdomen, gasping and stumbling back holding his hand down he felt and watched as the man pulled one of his daggers from Alec’s skin and muscle, smirking and lunging again in the same place, twisting the blade and causing Alec to cry out and drop to his knees, heaving as blood trickles from his mouth and pours from the wound.

 

Sebastian smirked and started pushing him back. “Come on...let’s have a little fun shall we?” He pushed him back onto the floor where Catarina was sobbing and shaking pressed against the wall, their fight had cut across the doorway so her exit was blocked off. 

 

“A...Alec” She choked out as he looked at her before turning round, pushing himself up shakily to his feet, putting his hand over the wound. 

“Oh no no you don’t” Sebastian ran over gripping his wrist, yanking it away to behind his back before he could heal the skin, ramming the blade into another point on his stomach and pushing it up, Alec gasped as his face paled and he felt his life slipping away. “That’s it…” Sebastian smirked and leaned forward licking some of the blood from Alec’s chin. “That’s it…” the man let out a soft moan as he mouthed at the blood that pooled around Alec’s collar bone.

 

“You!” He turned his head from Alec’s juddering throat and shouted out the door, a man came in from where he was in the corridor. “Bring her to me” He ordered as the man grabbed Catarina dragging her across the floor by her hair as she fought against him, it was then she looked up at the one dragging her.

“J-Jason” She gasped “Don’t do this...stop this” She cried and clawed at him before being dumped in front of Sebastian who was now holding Alec’s body against his shoulder, stroking his hands down his spine and slipping up his shirt, Alec’s breathing coming out in rasps as blood puddled the floor around him.

 

“Now...do you remember what I said after I told you I’d not harm anyone else”? He knelt of the floor dragging Alec limply down with him as he pressed the knife further up, Alec’s eyes rolled back into his head as his eyes were pooled in tears, the colour dulling from them. Sebastian grabbed Catarina by her throat and pulled her over to look into Alec’s eyes as she screamed and tried to get away. He let Alec kneel shuddering and twitching as he grabbed his hand pressing it to Catarina’s chest. Her body convulsing as she started to scream and grip her stomach. Blood curdling out her throat and down her nightgown, her eyes rolling back as Alec’s wound began to heal. Sebastian began to laugh. “Come on...come on...oh you Angel of death...My Angel of death…” He stroked a hand through Alec’s hair as the air pumped back into his lungs, his body jerking as Catarina’s dropped lifeless to the ground. Alec gasped and panted, his hazel eyes regaining their colour.

 

“Why didn’t you just kill him?” Jason frowned and looked at the two on the floor.

Sebastian stood up and looked at him. “Because of this” He grabbed Alec’s shirt and lifted it pointing with his blood dripping blade at the rune on his side, his soulmate mark with Jace. It was red and pulsing by Alec’s wounds which were closing. 

“That brat is here somewhere and I want him to witness my power…” He stroked his hand back in Alec’s hair. “Plus I’m having far too much fun with this power…” Leaning down his inhaled deeply in Alec’s hair before ruffling it smirking. “I’ll see you later” He whispered into his ear before he turned and left the room with the nurse.

Alec stayed knelt on the floor panting and shuddering as he looked at Catarina, his tears flowing freely. Choking and grabbing her trying to heal her with whatever power he could summon, but her skin only turned a darker shade of grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys..
> 
> Comments appreciated and let me know what you think! If anyone's confused about anything then please feel free to ask in the comments, I can answer what I can because I know in my own mind about what's happened and why but it might not come across to others!   
> :) Love you guys <3


	22. The Return

Magnus woke up far too early the next day, he checked on Clary who was still snoring with her face pressed into the pillow. If only he had her carefree look on life. Feeding his cat before starting to make himself some toast. He knew he was working later but his mind was running still with more questions and theories that kept waking him up. Rubbing his eyes while waiting for his food he heard a knock at the door. It was still only about 6 in the morning, who would it be?

 

Walking cautiously over he got a sinking feeling in his stomach, leaning to look through the eyehole before his breath hitched and he grabbed at the locks un locking them all before he almost ripped the door off it’s hinges to open it, his eyes wide as he looked at Alec stood in the hallway, drenched to the skin from the early morning downpour with a hoody zipped up to his chin his arms wrapped around himself.

 

It took them both a moment to just look into each other’s eyes, none of them breathing before Alec took the first step, the two of them crashing into an emotional embrace. Magnus was sobbing into his shoulder and gripping at the fabric under his fingertips while Alec was shaking and crying into his. Eventually they pulled away and Magnus brought him in, shutting the door doing up the latches again before he took Alec’s face in his hands pushing the hood off his head and slicking back his wet hair, kissing him with all the passion and emotion he felt bubbling inside him in that very moment, Alec’s lips were cold from the damp but still as soft as he remembered. His chest was aching from how badly his heart was screaming to cling onto this man who was back in his life once more.

 

“A-Alec” He whimpered against his lips and buried his head to the crook of his neck as the man’s strong arms wrapped around him tightly. He took Alec’s hands and dragged him through into the loft. His bottom lip pulled up in between his teeth as his emotions flickered and he suddenly let go and lashed out, not violently but hit Alec’s chest. “Where the HELL did you go?!” He shouted out gripping his shoulders shaking him a little. “I...God I” His voice quivered as his whole body felt like he’d run a marathon. 

Alec remained silent. Magnus’ profession kicking in as he saw him still stood shivering and deathly pale. Bringing him into the lounge area he brought him to the sofa, unzipping his jacket and going behind to peel it off him, he was going to catch something if he didn’t get out of these wet clothes, throwing it to the side before he stopped eyes widening. He took in the tears before realising that Alec’s shirt wasn’t red...it was white and stained almost entirely in blood. Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat looking up at Alec.

“I...I’ve done something” His breath hitched. “S-something terrible”

\----

Magnus sat on the coffee table, watching Alec, who was now in pyjamas drying, holding a weak hot chocolate between his hands as his shivering stopped (Magnus had been getting him used to stronger drinks than water, it made sense after hearing that’s all they had at home). 

He hadn’t said a word since he spoke out a confession. Magnus knew he needed to find out but right now he didn’t care. In his heart and mind he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Alec.  _ His _ Alec was home. Alive.

 

A few minutes of silence later and Alec’s face was twisted in sorrow. It was now or never.  Regardless of how he felt.

“What did you do?” He spoke almost in a whisper. He was surprised Clary hadn’t woken up with the amount of noise they’d made in the last hour since he returned.

 

“Ca…” Alec’s breath hitched, stopping himself before he closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt one of his hands lifted. Magnus brought it to rest on his head.

“Show me…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath preparing himself. Alec put his drink to one side and placed his other hand on Magnus’ head. His throat letting out a whimper of dread?

 

It took a minute for all the images to flash through Magnus’ head. Alec’s search, the visits to friends before his arrival at Catarina’s. Sebastian, the fight, the struggle and finally…

When Alec moved his hands away they were shaking, Alec’s pupils returned and tears were streaking down both men’s faces. 

Magnus clasped both hands over his mouth as he stood up, stumbling over the corner of the coffee table, he ignored the pain in his leg from the impact as he moved as quick as he could, shutting himself in his room and heaving a breath and sliding down with his back against the door. He stayed and sobbed for a moment before dragging himself to the en-suite, grabbing at the water in the sink to throw over his face. 

 

What he really needed was bleach...acid...anything to burn the images of Catarina’s lifeless body from his head, his hands shaking he let out a scream and swiped the glass and toiletries from the sink, smashing it all across the floor as he groaned. Why couldn’t he just turn back time. He would’ve pulled the plug on Jordan fucking Kyle long ago. Because that’s whose fault it was again. For all of this. He prayed on Alec’s involuntary defenses and he took his best friend from him. 

 

Holding his head as it began to pound he walked to his bed, dropping onto it. Exhaustion kicking in as his grief started to rip at him inside.

\----

When Magnus woke up it was to the smell of pancakes. Slowly getting out of bed he spotted the bloodied ripped clothes on the chair and reminded himself that it was all true, it all happened. Catarina was dead and his boyfriend was blaming himself for it. His feet moved on their own as he opened the bedroom door he was still in shock, nothing was fully processing in his emotions right now. Clary was humming to herself in the kitchen flipping pancakes, his eyes travelled the room. Alec wasn’t there. His heart began pounding,  _ not again _ . He walked out getting to Clary as she turned round jumping and nearly dropping the pan.

 

“Magnus!” She gasped before she grinned ear to ear, her smile would usually brighten his shift at work, but not today. “He’s on the terrace” She nodded in the direction of the sliding doors, her smile dropping a little. “He looks rough…you both do...” She added as Magnus nodded and took a deep breath walking straight to the doors, he could see Alec sat curled up on one of the chairs, Chairman Meow on his lap. 

Shakily stepping out he walked cautiously around and sat on the opposite chair. He glanced to the side as Alec was looking out across the city. His eyes distant. Empty. Thinking beyond his friend’s death he’d also been shown Alec’s own near death experience just not in as much detail as he believed there to be. Alec’s visions had removed much of his own struggle.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus didn’t realise how quiet his voice came out. The man turned slowly to look at him. Magnus gave him a small but strained smile. “Come here…” He breathed out, watching as Alec seemed hesitant, before he slowly put the cat down and got up, moving just as slowly to sit down on Magnus’ lap, wrapping his arms round his chest as he curled up impossibly small against him. Magnus immediately brought his arms around his body and pressed his face into his hair, breathing him in. “You have to kill that monster…” He whispered to him as if the walls had ears. After hearing about Jocelyn he didn’t know who to trust anymore.

 

“If I’d known he was there…”

“He would’ve tortured and probably killed her anyway” Magnus frowned and pressed a kiss onto Alec’s head. His throat hurt from holding back more tears. He still didn’t want to believe she was gone. They both stayed there as Magnus stroked Alec’s back and kept him to his chest, the two of them jumped slightly as they heard a plate smash in the living room. Alec leaping up immediately reaching behind him as if to grab at the air, Magnus took his forearm and stilling him, got up and and went in.

 

Clary stood facing the television, the news rolling her hands shaking as they were reporting on a fatal break in. Police were outside the hospital as a photograph of Catarina came onto the screen. A neighbour had heard commotion at her home before she had been reported missing. The scenes showed signs of struggle and are now investigating a possible kidnapping. She was now a missing person.

 

“M-Magnus” Clary looked round sniffling. “Do you think he took her?”

Alec went to open his mouth before Magnus stepped in.

“I don’t know...” He looked at Alec before back to Clary.  Magnus’ hands were shaking. Magnus had seen her die and the public thought she was just missing.

 

“I’m so sorry Magnus...I know you were close…I’m sure they’ll find her she’ll be alright...she’s strong...she literally survived a Demon in her house” Clary didn’t really see Catarina that often, but she still felt the sadness from another tragedy.

 

Alec moved and leant down picking up the plate and mess of pancakes that were on the floor.

“Oh Alec no it’s okay” Clary went to stop him before he shook his head continuing. She looked at Magnus biting her lip before moving over to give him a hug, the man of course accepted it and hugged her back. “We should tell his family” She spoke quietly into Magnus’ ear. “That he’s safe…”

“I know…”

 

“I’m going to work...but you are staying here” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Stay and comfort each other..I’ll tell them you’re sick...you’ve had a rough time and who know’s what he’s been through...” She smiled. “It’ll be okay...it all looks dark now but...I have a feeling...and remember how good my feelings are right?” She stroked his face before heading to get her things. She stopped to give Alec a hug pulling the much taller man down to her as she stood on her tiptoes before leaving the two alone.

\---

Magnus sat on the sofa watching Alec as he walked round the new apartment, getting familiar with it and stopping to look at every nook and cranny. He was currently eating from a tub of ice cream, he insisted it would help his boyfriend but he didn’t buy it and decided to distract himself with exploration. Another mouthful of the vanilla goodness and he took a deep breath, the tv was on the food channel, some mindless cooking programme on. He took the moments of calm while he could. Alec had clearly moved her body, with the state it was in the vision was it a mercy? Why would he take it away from her home? Where was he keeping it?

 

“Magnus?” Alec walked back in, the sound of his bare feet padding on the wooden floors got closer.

“Hmm?” Looking round from his daze, Magnus saw him holding a photo frame. He recognised it immediately as the one from the vanity table in the master bedroom, a small smile on his face as Alec was blushing a little holding it to his chest. “Oh don’t look at me like that…” Magnus chuckled. His shock was still present, still in denial but it was bubbling inside. “It’s a gorgeous picture...and no one goes in our bedroom but us to see it” He smiled as Alec nodded and looked at it again. Magnus took another spoonful as he watched the man leave to put it back where he found it.

 

It was a photo of Alec, of course it was. All the ones on display were of him. Magnus snapped it while he was sitting on the bed with just a hand towel round his waist, when Magnus pretended the larger ones were in the wash, he was hunched over showing the full expanse of his muscular arms, shoulders and back. It came out so artistic of course it needed to be on display. Privately of course, he couldn’t have anyone else looking at his man’s body.

 

Just as he went to put his spoon back in the tub was taken from his hands, he looked up mouth dropping open as Alec was taking it back to the kitchen.

“You’ll make yourself sick...that much sugar” He mumbled before coming back and sat beside him, one leg underneath as he was facing Magnus but looking at his hands rubbing them together from holding the cold tub.

 

“Thank you…” Magnus took his hands, giving them a squeeze getting the other man to look up, he used his free hand to push his hair back. It definitely needed a cut. “For coming home...regardless of circumstance...I-” His breath hitched as Alec leant into the hold in his hair. “I don’t think I could’ve lived my life without seeing you again” He swallowed as Alec brought his hands up holding Magnus’ kissing it softly.

 

“I don’t deserve you”

“Nonsense...you’re the Ascended Nephilim...the divine of the divine” He rolled his eyes as Alec’s face began to show confusion. He moved his thumb to poke Alec’s nose a little causing him to give a small shy smile. “Where is she Alec?” He asked carefully.

“I put her somewhere safe…I can’t tell you but trust me?” He asked as if there was doubt. 

“So she’s still…gone?”

“Yes…”

Magnus looked away and just took his hand entwining their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated as always!  
> I hope it came across that Magnus was still very much upset and not over her death...
> 
> ~~~  
> Next Chapter - Grief  
> ~~~


	23. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is in mourning

When Magnus woke up the next day he felt his stomach lurch and his throat swell, he’d dreamt of his best friend, memories of her. It hadn’t been a nightmare, it was so perfect and fresh that when he finally realised he was in bed, cold and in the dark, that grief became once again overwhelming, the shock subsided and it hit him hard.

 

Curling into himself with his arms wrapped around his body, he was aware of Alec’s presence beside him but he wasn’t touching him. He seemed to be far across on his end of the bed, something Magnus was grateful for. He’d already told him he didn’t blame him, yet again, for the death of Catarina, but he knew he had been the reason it happened. He’d been used, exploited by Sebastian and it was his gifts, more like curse, that lead to her death.

 

Feeling Alec move beside him, he wasn’t even sure if he’d slept. He felt the bed shift and heard the footsteps, before he left the room, Magnus only pulled the sheets tighter and felt a shiver down his spine. He had no intention of leaving his bed anytime soon.

\---

Magnus’ unspoken plan was carried out. He didn’t eat, he slept all day and most of the night, looking only as different bits of food and drink were left out for him. He would only turn over, hide his face under the sheets or go back to sleep after looking over it. Alec was giving him space, but also trying to look after him. Magnus didn’t even feel guilty, why should he? He was allowed this much. He wanted to believe Catarina would be mad at him, but she wouldn’t. She warned him about Alec, about the danger of staying close to him. In the end she had been right. She paid the price.

\----

Two days passed pretty much the same. He could hear Alec moving round the flat, but never saw him. He heard muffled voices in the hallway, he heard Clary’s voice, even a few other friends from the hospital concerned for his sickness. He didn’t want to see them, he was glad Alec seemed to deter them and send them away after their short stay.

\---

As Magnus slept on the night of the third day, his mind began to clear, his heart still ached but he now his mind was starting to tell him that it couldn’t end like this. That Sebastian wouldn’t win. Which in all aspects he clearly was. Pushing himself out up out of the cocoon he’d made around him, Magnus became aware of the sweat and damp gathered around where he’d been. His body ached and his head span a little adjusting to being upright. Blinking to get used to the dark he shuffled his legs over the bed and carefully got to his feet, stretching and crunching his joints.

 

After getting a much needed glass of water he dared to look in the mirror. Dark circles were around his eyes half lidded and bloodshot, his skin was pale and dry from lack of food and proper hydration. His throat soothed as the water went down, finding himself gasping. Wiping his chin he looked back to the bed. Alec wasn’t there. He hadn’t slept there since the first night.

 

Magnus put on his dressing gown and walked out the room, everywhere was turned off, Chairman greeted him slowly before rubbing over his legs. Magnus nearly teared up realising he’d missed his baby boy. Picking him up he spent a good fifteen minutes cuddling him and walking round as if trying to become familiar with his own home again after so long in the dark.

 

Finally putting his cat down to run off and do it’s own thing, he crept into the guest room. Alec was there, half under the covered lying on his front, his breathing was a little rough but he imagined his own would sound the same. He left the gown on and lay on top of the covers, taking a deep breath before curling into Alec’s side. From the angle Alec was sleeping and the way the covers were between them, it wasn’t possible for Alec to hold him, but it was enough to feel the warmth. His body felt the calm it needed. Magnus was exhausted. He soon fell back to sleep.

\---

The guest room didn’t have blackout curtains. Something Magnus realised when the daylight hitting his face rudely woke him up. He didn’t feel cold today. He noticed the sheets of the bed were now folded over him to keep him warm, Alec was gone from beside him. It wasn’t for long though because he saw the door open slowly and Alec walk in holding a glass of orange juice, a coffee and a plate of melon on a tray. Obviously not expecting to see Magnus awake the tray jolted as he startled him.

 

“Magnus…” His voice was almost in disbelief. They’d not made eye contact with each other in 4 days, though Magnus had been awake he’d avoided opening his eyes when he’d heard him moving around.  Alec carefully put the tray on the dressing table before staying still. Magnus tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Regardless, he let his hand move from under the duvet and reached out. Alec moved to take it and moved closer, watching the nurse for any kind of negativity.

“I missed you” Magnus whispered out. His voice was throaty and raw, he hadn’t used it this whole time. He gave a little tug for Alec to sit on the floor beside the bed as he brought his hand under the covers to hold between both his hands, resting his cheek against it.

 

After what felt like hours Alec seemed to shift, clearly not too comfortable being on the floor with his long body and legs. Magnus moved to one side, letting Alec get in beside him. His body immediately closing around it as he rest his head on Alec’s chest and draped an ankle over his lower leg.

Magnus only had one thing running through his clouded mind right now. One question he didn’t quite understand.

“Why…” He stopped himself trying to process how to word it without sounding disappointed. “Why did he beat you so easily…” He kept his head down, feeling Alec’s body stiffen a little.

 

“You disappeared...for months...to what? Regain your strength and your powers...and he took you down like it was nothing…” He saw only parts of the fight in the images Alec flashed into his mind, but he saw the angelic powers have no effect on him, he also saw him lose the sword fight and get literally stabbed to death. All while Sebastian didn’t break a sweat.

 

“I did get my strength and power...It’s...complicated”

Magnus felt his blood boil, the question dodging seemed to be back in full force, he went to pull himself away but felt Alec’s arms keep him closer. He struggled for a moment getting angrier when the taller man wouldn’t let go.

“Alec let go” He growled out before he felt a kiss to his hair. This wasn’t going to make him stop. It wasn’t until Alec grabbed his wrists and pushed him back, holding them tightly, almost painfully that he stopped squirming. A feeling close to fear rose in the pits of his stomach as he was pinned down unable to move, Alec’s eyes were closed much like his expression.

 

“Magnus...just...I’m trying…” He spoke out quietly, his voice complete contrast to his body language as he only gripped Magnus tighter, pinching the skin as he did causing Magnus to hiss and try and pull away again. “It’s hard...I have...blocks” 

Magnus’ panic started to die down a little. He realised what was happening. Alec was struggling inside himself, _ of course _ . The oaths that Jace mentioned that stopped him from explaining even the most simple concepts of their world. Alec was almost unaware of the pain he was causing.

It was the struggle in his mind that he was losing control with what he was doing on the outside. Part of Magnus wanted to feel sick for feeling scared of Alec. But that feeling went as he felt an elbow on his bicep press in and gave a yelp.

 

“Alec you’re hurting me!” He yelled out getting the strength to, Alec snapped his eyes open gasping and letting go quickly, Magnus’ arms ached, bruising on his wrists and one on his arm he slowly moved up and out from under Alec, sitting with his back against the headboard and calming his breathing. Alec looked stunned, hurt. His eyes flashed with regret. “Don’t…” He stopped him before he apologised. He’d make him apologise later. “Just talk to me..I know you made promises..I know you’re afraid you’ll say too much...but please trust me...I’ve already seen so much this is nothing”. Magnus breathed out as Alec sat back on his knees, hands slowly rubbing together as he was thinking. “I don’t want to know your secrets I want the facts”.

 

“He beat me because he was gaining strength as well...had I known he reclaimed his body I wouldn’t have waited so long” He spoke quietly. Calmly. Magnus didn’t say a word, he wanted him to just let out everything that he needed to say, idly he rubbed his sore wrists but eyes flashed as he caught Alec’s gaze on them, reassuring him silently. “He’s got these...dark runes on him. He was absorbing my powers...I don’t know how because his skin still burns when I touch it...I’m not as good with a sword as he is...I fight from a distance...I fight defensive...he had me in a small space with little room to attack...He’s one of the best Magnus…”

 

“So you can’t face him alone...surely you realise this now?” Magnus frowned and moved over, putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “You need your brother and sister…” he watched as Alec gave a small nod, keeping his head down.

 

“I’ve been so selfish...They’re probably long gone”

“No...they’ve been here the whole time...They even dropped by for a coffee…” Magnus smirked a little, he didn’t feel like smiling in any way but he couldn’t help it. Alec’s face was one of complete confusion and worry.

“I’d like to see them…” He whispered.

“Later” Magnus stroked his face. “It seems you’re safe here...You won’t be going to them alone either...I’m not letting you out of my site. So you can come now and sit in the bathroom with me while I take a bath...I stink” He breathed out now fully aware of how little he’d looked after himself in his mourning.

\---

Now Magnus was sat up in his bed, the sheets were changed which Alec must have done at some point he didn’t remember, drinking hot chocolate with Alec. Alec’s hand was stroking his ankle where it was crossed, gently moving his thumb over the bone.

“Can I apologise now?” He looked at Magnus’ bruises.

“Yes”

“I’m sorry I-”

“Ah!” Magnus stopped him with a finger to his lips. “Once is enough and you don’t need to explain...trust me...far worse has happened and as long as you don’t lay a finger on me in that way ever again...you are forgiven” He frowned. “I’ve had friends who were in violent, horrible relationships...you’re nothing like those monsters and I won’t even for a second believe you’re capable of that...don’t make me regret this…” His face was stern reading over Alec’s. “Just don’t block me out...say what you feel, say what you think...I know I’ve not been here these last few days but that’s on me...not you...understand?”

 

Alec nodded slowly and sipped his drink. When they were both finished Magnus took a deep breath and moved Alec, pushing him back against the headboard and straddling his lap, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Alec’s arms draped over his back and waist as he kissed the top of his head.

 

“As much as I want to feel all of you right now...I’m still not ready to…” Magnus sighed softly. They had only kissed once since he returned and that was when Magnus had first opened the door to him.

“Magnus...I wouldn’t try to initiate anything right now...this is..perfect...just like this...the fact I can now hold you in my arms is more than enough...I’ve lived my whole life without another man’s touch I think I can wait that little bit longer…”

Magnus frowned and kissed the side of his neck softly.

“I’m a little jealous to think you’ve held women like this…” He felt Alec’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“I..women have never appealed to me”

Magnus moved back for a moment to look at Alec’s face. He was blushing, embarrassed?  _ Oh _ …

 

“Alexander...am I the first person to touch you this way?” He asked as he kissed his jaw softly looking back to him as he nodded. “Well...no pressure Magnus…” He spoke to himself and sighed resting his head back where it was. “We’ll discuss this later..for now...hold me and tell me about your home…” He whispered, leaning into the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Let me know what you think!


	24. Matters of Blood

Magnus sat and listened to Alec talk. It was hard for him to filter through what was classified and what was REALLY classified. He spoke how most of his world was made up of meadows and grey stone. There were no seasons, no change in weather. There was no sunlight, the world was lit through lanterns and stars. Which explained his porcelain complexion.  Alec wanted to become an Ascended to protect his siblings when a war broke out between Nephilim. There are only a handful with these powers. Making Alec very precious and high up on the divine scale. When he had come to this world his powers hadn’t followed him.

 

Magnus couldn’t get his head around why Alec felt weak when he already had great power and ability. While Alec tried to describe himself as his Ascended form he was so confident on how amazing it was. His eyes would sparkle and his grin so wide. Magnus felt a little guilty that he was keeping him from something so special within himself. Alec reassured him it wasn’t all great, only short lived happiness and happened in bursts, other than that they were muted guardians who did nothing but stood by gates and were sent out to fight the most gruesome and powerful demons.

 

Magnus fell asleep in Alec’s arms, he wasn’t sure when it was but he knew it was somewhere between Alec talking through their drab fashion of black and white, or the different salts they used in their bathhouses and which properties they each contained. It was probably the salts...

\---

Sebastian sat in the large tree in the park, his knife cutting the skin on his hip as he hissed and licked his lips. Carving a new rune into his skin before pressing his hand to it, sealing and burning it. The marking turning to a blood red.

 

Those meddling Lightwoods were out there somewhere. His original plan had been foolproof. Take Alec and create a bond with him. Then he could consume all of his powers and abilities. He would be not only have his immortality but be indestructible. That power to sacrifice others to survive. It made saliva pool in his mouth, swallowing it back with a groan. Who knew his greatest enemy would turn out to be potentially his greatest ally. Remove Magnus Bane. Remove Lightwood and Herondale. Then Alec would be broken and his for the taking.

 

\------

“They’ll be here shortly...I don’t think Clary’s told them you’re here just yet...only that they needed to stop by...” Magnus was still upset, still sad but he felt like he could power through it now, he didn’t want to hide anymore. This whole situation needed to reach an end. Alec was moving round the house, rearranging bits of furniture, deadheading plants on the terrace. This was definitely nerves. He kept telling Magnus they would be mad at him, of course they would. He’d shut them out and put himself in danger.

 

“So Jace?” Alec stopped for a moment and smiled.

“Yeah...Thank Clarissa for that...it was meant to be an insult but we made it work..” Magnus chuckled and leant on his arm. “What counts as a name? I mean...you were John for a long time”

“John?” Alec pulled a face looking round coming back inside from the terrace, scooping up Chairman Meow, much to his protests as he clung to his shoulder.

Magnus laughed and let out a sigh. “When someone is unidentified...we call them a John or Jane Doe…” He shrugged and stroked his cat’s back. “You’re not a John…”

“No..I’m not” He smiled. “I guess you have to be called it...I don’t know...It depends on the person...I got a feeling inside when I you said my name...It felt right…” He shrugged. “Even I don’t understand everything…”

Magnus looked up at him and smiled, leaning up and pressed a soft and sweet kiss to Alec’s lips. “What drink would your sister like? She hated black coffee…”

 

“Probably something with that...what’s it called...syrup you put in sometimes?” He smiled. “She used to pick the berries by the meadows…” He smiled. “She likes sweet things…”

“Berries? I thought your kind didn’t eat? That’s what they said?”

“Oh no she wasn’t allowed to…” He smirked. “She’s just terrible at following the law…” Magnus laughed and kissed Chairman’s back before Alec set him down. 

Magnus went to the kitchen and started making the coffee’s, he decided to make the woman a fruit tea instead, wondering if that would be better. 

 

The feeling of domestic bliss was cut as the doorbell rang. Magnus put the mugs on the coffee table then kissed Alec on the lips briefly. 

“Don’t worry...they love you” He stroked his cheek and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. “Come in” He stood back letting the two walk in cautiously.

“Clary said it was urgent?” Jace was looking around before he stopped gripping his hand back to grab his sister’s arm. She let out a soft sob and all but ran at Alec, his arms outstretched. He gripped her tightly as she buried her face into his chest. Alec let out shaken breaths looking up at Jace and biting his lip. The blonde walked forward quickly and wrapped his arms round them both.

 

Magnus shut the door and leant against it, looking at the reunion. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. They were all practically glowing together. Maybe having the two hotheaded Nephilim around wasn’t all bad.

\---

Alec was sat with his sister on the sofa while Magnus and Jace were on chairs, Alec told them what happened with Sebastian, where he’d been. He told them Jocelyn took him to the docks where he could concentrate and gather himself alone. Jace objected to it, he would usually train with him as their bond only strengthened them. Even though Alec’s powers surpassed his, they were still connected and benefited from being near each other.

 

“So that’s why I couldn’t remove the connection…” Alec’s eyes widened, thinking as Jace explained that Jocelyn had a demon energy within her. “Because she was connected to Sebastian…”

He groaned and put his head in his hands, his sister rubbing his back. “How did I not see it? I’m sure I felt my blood within her”

 

Magnus frowned and his mouth dropped. “Alec…” He put his empty coffee cup down. “When the two of you were brought in...they thought you would die...so they took your blood to keep him alive…”

“Shit” Jace cursed and pushed his dropped hair backwards. “Alec...Sebastian has your blood in him...now all this shit makes sense” He sighed and leant back of the chair.

 

Magnus looked between them as they all seemed to lose hope.

“That’s bad then I’m guessing”

“Yeah Bane it’s fucking awful” the woman spat out.

“Enough!” Alec scolded her, Magnus looked at him and smiled, feeling happiness that he’d defend him. It’s a shame he wasn’t here before when she was being almost impossible to deal with. “It means that’s how he’s been able to-” He groaned again and stood up, starting to pace.

 

Magnus could see the others were just as confused as he was, he wasn’t out the loop.

“He had Uriel knows how much of my blood in his veins...and I went and hit him with angelic energy...that’s how he’s out of Jordan’s body...” Alec came back and chose to sit on the arm of the chair Magnus sat at. His hands moving as he seemed to get more frustrated. “I did that...If I’d just run him through...anything else...then he wouldn’t have the strength he has now…” He turned to Magnus, putting his hand in his to get his attention. “Remember when I sent the energy around you?” Magnus nodded. “It’s because you’re pure...you’re not a threat...If I sent that to Jace of my sister then they’d gain strength from it...like a boost…” He sighed. “When Sebastian was sentenced he was stripped of his angelic blood...he was drained out and his body withered...That’s usually how we deal with traitors and heretics…” He looked to Jace as he nodded, the woman seemed to be uncomfortable talking about it. Magnus agreed it sounded horrible.

 

“But...Sebastian seemed to rise again, his blood ran black and he came back...so we had no choice but to drop him…So putting the angelic blood back in him means nothing will have an effect on him…”

 

“So we need to beat him the old fashioned way” Jace smirked cracking his knuckles together. “I can do that”

“Yeah...we can…” Alec laughed shaking his head. “I should’ve known sooner…”

“Alexander...if Sebastian killed...either Jace or your sister would they take life from someone else to come back?”

“No” Jace spoke up. “No Alec is Ascended...He’s not permitted the mercy of death”

“But you thought he was dead when he fell with Sebastian?”

“Yeah because he still has to be breathing at least one breath...no one survives a fall like that and breathes when they hit the ground…we still don’t know how you lived”

 

Alec shrugged and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Magnus put a hand on his leg.

“Maybe when Sebastian transferred to Jordan? Or maybe because I fell on Sebastian it wasn’t...I don’t know...I don’t remember anything past going over the edge...i remember we struggled but...nothing else”

\---

Magnus left the three of them to talk. Alec hadn’t slept much the previous night, still afraid he’d upset Magnus in some way. So he was exhausted. The three of them were now talking in their own language to give him a rest, it was easier for him without having to focus on everything too much. Magnus cleaned up a little, he provided them with food and then sat in the kitchen with the Chairman, flicking through a home magazine while he could hear laughs from the siblings. It was such a warm feeling from hearing them all together. For Alec it was like he could just be himself. 

Eventually he heard the door shut and the locks, he looked up when Alec walked in leaning on the door.

 

“Hey” Magnus smiled and closed his magazine. “They could’ve stayed you know…”

“No...I’d rather the didn’t” Magnus rose his brow as Alec spoke. “I love them...I really do…” He grinned. “But they’d only be in the way”

“In the way?” Magnus played dumb but he was beginning to have an inkling to what the man was talking about, turning in his stool as Alec walked over to him at the counter.

“Yeah…” Alec breathed out standing between his legs, hands running up his arms and leaning down, pressing their lips together. Where all the others had been rushed and brief since Alec returned, this one was slow. Full of passion as Magnus parted his lips, letting their tongues meet and causing a soft moan from him. The heat and pressure grew between them as Alec leant him back into the counter where he sat, pressing them together and grinning into the kiss as he felt the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

 

Magnus got off the stool and pushed Alec back, taking his hands and dragging him across the apartment, the two of them laughing and getting to the bedroom, Magnus brought Alec onto the bed and crawled over him, leaning down to take his lips again, their mouths consuming each other. Alec’s hands slid up the back of his shirt pulling him as close as he could get him. 

Anyone would have thought it was silly that the two of them kept laughing and having to stop, but that soon switched as Alec’s hands moved down the back of Magnus’ trousers gripping his ass and bringing him down to grind against him, their giggles turned to a gasp into each others mouths.

 

The two spent the rest of the evening re discovering each other as if it was the first time they had. Alec was still his shy but passionate self, kissing Magnus while using his long fingers to make them both come undone between their bodies as they moved together.

“You’re so beautiful Magnus” He breathed out as they came down from their highs, eyes closing and running his hands over Magnus’ sweat layered back and shoulders. Magnus was nestled between his legs and pressing soft kisses to his chest.

“Then I guess we’re the most beautiful couple in the world...because you” He kissed his neck and grinned. “Are breathtaking…” He breathed out to emphasize his point, inhaling to breath him in. “Tomorrow... you’ll be ready...so will your siblings...to end this…” 

 

Alec swallowed and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair bringing him up to kiss him again, it was back to being tender and soft.

“Today I want to just hold you” He spoke into his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Let me know what you think! This fic now has it's chapter count!


	25. For your Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

Magnus felt his body heating up, there was a tingling feeling all around him, it started to get a little tickley, snorting in his half asleep state.

“Shhhh….” He heard whispered into his ear before there was a hand over his heart on his chest. Slowly opening his eyes he gasped seeing a faint glow, lifting his head slightly to see it surrounding him.

“Shhh go back to sleep…” Alec breathed out softly and moved his hand in circles before kissing the side of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Magnus lay his head back down closing his eyes, curling his toes a little at the sensations.

“Protection…” He could feel a smile on his neck, causing his own to show, moving his arm where it was underneath Alec and bringing it to press into his back keeping him close. “Stay still”

“Sorry…” Magnus smirked and slipped his hand down massaging a hand into Alec’s bottom cheek, causing the man’s breath to hitch and press against his hip.

“Magnus” He laughed breathily. “I’m trying to concentrate...which is hard enough”

“What’s hard enough darling?” Magnus kept his eyes closed but he could feel the taller man’s childish pout against his neck as he moved him again to rock against, both being naked was just a bonus as he could feel Alec’s body reacting.

 

“Magnus” He breathed out and sat up moving his hand away, the warmth immediately stopping. Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec sat on the edge of the bed, legs over the side, his head down. 

“Hey…” He sat up biting his lip and pressing kisses over Alec’s shoulders.

“I can’t lose you” Alec looked round, tears in his eyes.

“You won’t lose me…”

“You can’t make promises like that” Alec smiled and leant his head to the side as Magnus was pressing kisses down the side of his neck, his hands running round his waist to stroke his abdomen and run through the hairs on his chest. “This could be the last day…” He swallowed and parted his lips as his face flushed, Magnus’ kisses were under his ear, pressing his tongue softly to the trial his lips took.

 

“Then let me feel you...let me worship you...please” Magnus slipped his hand down to stroke over the warm flesh between Alec’s legs getting a soft grunt from the taller man.

“W-wait…” Alec moved away again standing up as Magnus looked at him, trying to work out his intentions. “I want you...but let me...let me finish what I started…” He held his hand out, turning his palm upwards as a warm glow seeped from his fingertips and creases.

 

Magnus smiled and sat back on the bed, lying down.

“Okay...but talk me through it...tell me what you’re doing to me” He tried not to show how nervous he felt. He knew Alec’s powers were harmless to him, but it was still all unknown territory to him.  Alec knelt back on the bed and straddling his legs, Magnus laughed and grinned up at him, hands on his thighs.

“Alexander?”

Alec just grinned down at him and placed his palms down onto his chest. The air around his body began to glow again much like when he woke up. 

“Usually this is done standing...so...this makes it easier…” He smiled and closed his eyes. “Like I said...this is protection...I want to know you’re safe so first…” Moving his hands in circles on Magnus’ torso, almost tracing a pattern with his fingertips. “First I’m reinforcing the block I placed on you…”

 

“Block?”

“So you can’t be detected...tracked…”

“You say it like you’ve done it to me before…”

“I have...the first night we lay in bed together” He smiled. Magnus felt a tingle run over him and gasped as Alec’s hands moved, one on the side of his neck, the other over his forehead.

“And this?”

“This...is to protect your mind...you won’t be controlled…” Magnus swallowed and pressed a kiss to the wrist close to his lips. “Magnus” Alec gave a little warning.

“Sorry love…” He smirked and closed his eyes.  Alec send a pulse of air down making Magnus’ body shudder.

“This is so I know when you’re threatened…I can be by your side in a heartbeat” He leant down as his hands moved, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Magnus’ nose making it twitch.

“And that?”

“Because I wanted to…” He chuckled and moved off. “Turn over…”

Magnus rolled onto his front, resting his arms under his head as he watched Alec from the side.

“This is so no one catch catch you off guard…” He pressed a pulse of energy to Magnus’ spine, he gasped and clenched his eyes shut as it stung a little before turning to a gentle hum along his backbone. “These are practises we use on our most important Nephilim…” Alec whispered. “I shouldn’t be doing this to you...but…” His breath hitched. “As I won’t be returning to Idris...I see no reason to break this one…” He smiled as Magnus felt a sting near his eye, tears threatening.

 

“This…” Alec got onto his feet on the bed, wobbling a little on the mattress and standing over him. “Brace yourself...This is so demonic energy cannot harm you” He took a deep breath, holding one hand out, the other circling his wrist as he summoned a bright almost blinding light. Magnus gripped his forearms and put his head down to press his face into the pillow getting ready. The light dropped on him like it was made of lead, winding him and shooting a pain through his muscles. “Shhh…” Alec breathed out as he engulfed his boyfriend’s body in a white blanket of light. Magnus tensed and gripped harder, pressing his feet to the mattress before it subsided. 

The bed shifted again as Alec placed his knees either side or Magnus’ legs, running his hands up his back and pressing the heels of them in.

“A-and this?” Magnus gasped at the tension leaving him

“This…” Alec smiled and kept moving his hands. “This is because I love you” He continued to move his hands, massaging Magnus’ body, moving all over to work even his hands and feet.

 

Sliding off and wiping sweat from his brow, Alec went to the kitchen, returning with some water and having a gulp from it.

“Here... “ He helped Magnus sit up, there were tears on his face. “M-Magnus...” Alec put the glass to the table and sat beside him wiping his tears with his thumbs.

 

“This emotion...it’s normal…” Alec smiled and brought the glass to his lips making him drink. “I just put your body through a lot…” Magnus took a sip and choked out as he sniffled.

“It’s just...so overwhelming…” He smiled and leaned to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I love you so much”

 

Alec put the glass down and pulled him closer, resting their cheeks together in an embrace and smiling.

“Lie down” Magnus moved back from him giving him space.

“Why?” Alec grinned.

“Because I told you I was going to worship you..and I am…”

Alec lay down laughing, his face flushed as he felt fingers over his hips. Magnus was further down the bed, running his lips over Alec’s cock, causing it to twitch a little as he started to get aroused.

“M-Magnus” He took a sharp intake of breath as the man’s lips wrapped around his tip. They hadn’t done this yet but Alec was beginning to wonder why, he slipped one hand into his hair, the other into the sheets as he was brought to completion, panting and his eyes scrunched shut.

 

“You are just...stunning my Angel” Magnus breathed out, catching his own breath and wiping his chin with the back of his hand climbing up the bed to kiss him passionately, grinning as Alec’s face twisted a little clearly tasting himself. Holding his head in his hands he looked into Alec’s eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes he’d fallen for the moment they locked with his.

“When this is over...when Sebastian is dead...I’m going to make love to you...I’m going to make you feel so good darling…” He breathed out as Alec’s cheeks got warmer under his hands, smiling back up and bringing him back down for a kiss.

\---

“Remember...Jocelyn doesn’t know that we know…” Magnus and Alec held hands as they walked down the busy streets towards where Clary lived with her parents. 

“We’ll try and keep it that way if we can...keep what little advantage we have” Stopping outside the door and looking up. “I’m not going in...try and bring her out” He looked to Magnus. “If I go in...and she alerts Sebastian he’ll have me again at his mercy...I need space…”

“There’s a park down the road?” Magnus rose his brow and looked over to see Jace stood in his usual spot. “Go and take Jace, he’s probably passed it...wait there and I’ll bring her”

Alec took Magnus’ face with one hand and kissed him.

“Be careful”

“Darling you’ve made me practically invincible…” Magnus rolled his eyes and held his palm out, Alec held his own palm to it and felt the warmth and glow humming between them.

“Right...go…” Alec smiled and turned to cross the road to Jace, the two of them starting down the road.

 

Magnus knocked on the door, stepping back a little as Luke opened, trying to keep his cool.

“Magnus! Come in” He smiled. “What an unexpected surprise”

“Well If I’m to be godfather I at least need to make an effort?” He grinned as Luke took him into the living room. Jocelyn was sat knitting and gasped seeing him, pushing herself up. Magnus took a moment to look over her heavily pregnant form before hugging her.

“I’ll make some of that juice you love” As she waddled away Magnus looked to look frowning. 

“I thought she was 2 months…Not 7…” He laughed as Luke shrugged.

 

“We got it wrong...she just ballooned...we’ve had tests and all is healthy so how can we complain or worry?” He grinned. “Just means we need to get the nursery sorted sooner...We could use your help with that..Clary is going to paint but we need help with furniture...it all seems to expensive and did you know there’s changing tables now? I mean what’s wrong with just a mat?” He laughed as Magnus nodded, he watched Luke go into the garden his palms were sweating.

 

“You look nervous?” Jocelyn came back in.

“I just didn’t know you were so far gone...I was hoping we could go for a walk? We have a lot to catch up on” He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

“I’m pregnant not paralysed” She smiled putting the drink down. “Drink up I’ll get my coat”

_ So far so good... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :D  
> Decided mild implied smut fitted better with the fic for now...  
> Right...  
> So...the next two chapters I'll warn now will contain both archived warnings and will be heavy in the graphic violence...like...very heavy...   
> If you don't like to read this, I'll obviously put a warning at the top of each one but...  
> If you want me to let me know and i'll sum up the next to chapters in chapter 28 so if you aren't comfortable reading that then you don't have to. You can read a summary and continue on.


	26. Shakey Starts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose there's graphic violence...

“Smart move Alec” Jace walked alongside his brother as they tried to keep up a brisk walk to the park mentioned by Magnus. “You can use your bow and he can’t trap you in a corner” 

Alec didn’t like having to leave Magnus but he could feel the slight hum still from the wards he’d put around him.

“Alec”

“Huh?” Alec’s daze broke and he looked round as Jace was looking concerned. “Yeah...sorry…”

“It’s alright...it’s going to be alright” They got to the park and saw children on swings, couples relaxing together, joggers having their morning runs.

“There’s too much collateral” Alec frowned and looked round. “Where’s sis?”

“She’s on her way” Alec nodded and patted Jace’s shoulder. His sister had protective powers and would easily be able to shield anyone from danger. There was no way this was going to end peacefully.

“Once she’s got them protected they need to be moved out…We’ll set up anchors and put up a block from the entrance to the exits...no one will be able to see or get in here...she needs to activate it when he shows himself...” Alec immediately taking on his role as a leader. He hadn’t needed to for a while, it felt good. Jace just looked on smirking.

“What?” Alec mumbled and scratched his wrist.

“Nothing...It’s just good to have you back” 

“This doesn’t change anything…”

“I know...I know you’re staying...We get it...Well I do...our sister not so much...seeing you with Magnus… you’re happy...it’s a good life”

“It is”

“One problem though” Jace put his hand on his shoulder. “He’s mortal Alec”

“I know” Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes, putting his hand on Jace’s shoulder. Snapping his eyes open he looked back at the street. “They’re coming...start the anchors”

 

Jace moved quickly out of view, starting to draw runes on points of one side of the park, when finished he made his way to the side, standing by a group of large trees, the final Lightwood arrived as their sister positioned herself on the opposite side. Jace communicated what needed to be done and she got about clearing the park, carving runes around at the opposite end.

 

“Alec” Jocelyn gasped, her eyes lighting up as she took his arms pulling him into a hug. “Magnus this is...the best surprise” Her eyes sparkled. It was no wonder she had them all fooled. Almost like she didn’t even realise there was evil within her.

“I just wanted to thank you for everything…” Alec smiled to her and stroked a hand in her hair, she closed her eyes, Magnus looked round for a moment, he knew the two siblings were around. Now it was a waiting game.

Alec brought his hand up to rest on her forehead, sliding his thumb between her eyes.

“Alec…” Magnus whispered slowly. “Will this hurt the baby?” He looked on concerned.

“There’s no baby Magnus…It’s a demon” Alec breathed out, Jocelyn slowly opened her eyes, hearing it vaguely in her haze before she gripped Alec’s wrist, her eyes slipping to black before, letting out a cry as his thumb began to burn her skin, slight smoke rising. Magnus took a deep breath covering his nose with his sleeve at the smell. It was awful. “Go” Alec turned to Magnus quickly as Jocelyn began to shudder and grip tighter, dropping to her knees.

 

Magnus started walking backwards, turning and starting to run until he got to the edge of the park, ducking behind bushes and taking deep breaths clasping his hands together.  _ I hope this works… _

_ \--- _

Jace was stood watching, holding his hand tight around his sword and keeping alert. He heard a snap above him in the tree and threw his arms up as Sebastian dropped down and landed on top of him.

“You” Jace growled out as Sebastian held a hand to his throat and a hand to his wrist holding the sword.

“Herondale” He smirked. “Imagine my surprise when I woke to find you standing beneath me..” He gripped Jace’s throat a little tighter but not enough to choke him.. _ yet _ . 

“You can’t win Morgenstern” He snarled up.

“Do NOT call me that” He hissed down as his runes shone red in anger. The feeling that one of his minions was in pain caused him to look round. His eyes took a moment to register the park was empty save for two people stood in the middle. “What is this” He growled standing up leaving Jace to cough and roll to the side, gripping his dagger from his boot and driving it straight into his shoulder. Sebastian swung his arm round and punched him down to the ground in one swoop. “You’re going to regret that brat”

 

Jocelyn’s screams got louder as black began to pour from her eyes, her hand on her stomach groaning, the runes on her neck began to show. Alec grit his teeth and pressed his thumb in harder until she was lying on the ground, closing his eyes and starting a mantra, her body convulsing as her eyes rolled back, black began oozing from her ears and choked up out of her mouth before Alec pulled back quickly taking a deep breath. In an instant he grabbed at the air and brought out a bow, nocking an arrow of light to it and turning round to face Sebastian as he stood holding his arm growling.

 

“You think you’re so clever…” He pulled a dagger from his arm, throwing it to the ground. Alec kept his arrow aimed and stepped back, taking a moment to glance at the dagger. It was Jace’s.

“Where is he?” He kept his mind clear, he could still feel Jace’s presence in their bond. He was hurt but still alive.

“Dead” Sebastian smirked and stalked closer. Alec smirked back. Lies. “Snapped his neck like a twig” Sebastian held his hand to his shoulder, sealing the wound before Alec released an arrow straight into his leg causing him to drop, he quickly nocked another and standing his ground.

“I beat you once Sebastian I’ll do it again” He frowned and moved with expert agility dodging a dagger thrown. “Your spawn won’t save you…” 

Sebastian snapped the arrow out and looked to Jocelyn on the floor.

“You...how DARE you” Sebastian lost it. He threw himself across the ground grabbing a hold of Alec’s arms and butting him in the face. “He was not YOURs to TAKE!” He spat out going for Alec again.

 

Alec lost his footing at the impact but soon dropped back and rolled away standing straight up, wiping blood from below his nose quickly firing another arrow, this time directly into Sebastian’s neck.

 

The man choked and gripped it as black blood poured from it, dropping to his knees before gritting his teeth into a smile as they were coated in the same glooped liquid.

“You little shit…” He drew the arrow out slowly and stood up, letting the blood pour down his front as he stalked forward. Alec took the moment to jump back once more.

“NOW!” He shouted, his sister jumping from her vantage point and flicking her whip from her wrist catching Sebastian’s arm and yanking him to the ground,

“Stupid girl!” He gurgled out and hissed as the whip burned his arm where it held it down. Gripping the gravel underneath him, Sebastian created a rumble through the ground, the sky above them began to turn dark.

The woman threw an arm up, activating the anchors and shielding the world outside.

 

“Shit” Alec took a deep breath and looked round taking the moment to find Jace, keeping his balance as the earth shook.

“Here!” Jace yelled out sitting back against a tree, his hands were pinned to the tree with black knives. Alec took a moment to look at them before Jace growled. “There’s no time! Rip em off!”

Grabbing the blades Alec pulled his hands back as they singed the skin. 

“Fuck!”

“Alec he’s getting up!” Jace yelled as their sister was protecting herself in a barrier, flicking her wrist whenever Sebastian tried to get to his feet, the ground still rattling below them.

Alec grabbed Jace’s wrists.

“I’m sorry” He yanked hard causing the man to cry out as his hands were ripped from the tree, his eyes rolled back a little and face paled from the pain. “Come on” Alec gave him a harsh slap on the face to snap him out of it, taking the hands with gaping wounds and pressed them together. “Come on! I need you” He yelled as Jace started to heal the wounds now his hands were in distance. When it was clear he could do the rest himself, Alec jumped up and grabbed his brothers sword from the floor, throwing it to him and heading back out.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arm around the whip more and tugged it himself growling out in anger dragging the woman off her feet and across the gravel, her skin tearing under the force,

“Let go of the whip!” Alec yelled out to her firing another arrow, this time making contact with Sebastian’s wrist holding the whip. His sister let go of her weapon and scrambled back pulling out a pin from her hair, flicking it and forming a large speared weapon.

 

Alec set up another arrow this time getting the man right between the eyes. Anyone else would be dead from this. But Sebastian was almost undead already with the demon blood running through him. These arrows only slowed him down. He needed to be fully disposed of for this to work. They couldn’t stop for a minute to think. He knew it would be hard on his sister. This was her first real battle.

 

Jace came from the side with his sword and got to Sebastian, the man had managed to pull all the arrows out of him leaving wounds that were pulsing trying to heal. They didn’t have the time to let that happen. Reaching him the man pulled out two daggers and parried his blow as it came down. The two of them began to fight, their movements quick and precise. 

 

Alec fired a couple more arrows, reaching his mark with the first and the 2nd flicked off with one of Sebastian’s quick reflexes.

 

Alec took a deep breath and walked to Jocelyn, scooping her up and carrying her to his sister. “Take her...get her out of here...he can’t have a way out...t” He looked back at the intense fight going on before back to the woman.

 

Nodding his sister turned and began to leave, she knew there was no way out of the wards she placed without breaking it. She needed to be close for them to stay in effect. Getting to one side she saw Magnus who had his head between his knees bracing himself.

“Magnus” She whispered out running over and putting her body down. 

 

Magnus had heard so many shouts and sounds, he promised Alec he wouldn’t look and it was becoming hard. So he opted to putting his hands over his ears and his head down. It would all be over soon. He felt a jab to his spine causing him to, gasp out and look up, seeing Alec’s sister approaching. The side of her arm and face was covered in grit and cuts, blood trickled from them. Most of them dried, he looked down to see Jocelyn lying there.

 

“Watch her...Don’t leave cover” She warned pointing her spear at him before heading back out. Magnus moved Jocelyn to rest her head on his lap, he took off his scarf and began to wipe the gunge from her face from where it had been extracted.

\---

“Alec!” She came back and took a defensive stance again as Alec was igniting his runes, his chest heaving as it was straining him.

“He’s doing alright but he won’t win…” He looked on, the two looked equals but Alec’s side was beginning to sting. Jace was tiring, they needed to do this now. “Come on…” He drew a sword of his own casting down his bow and heading towards the fight, the sister following straight behind him with her spear held out.

 

Sebastian flourished his arms and caught Jace’s leg before hitting the side of his face with the blunt end of one of the knives, turning quickly he blocked the blow from Alec as he came down and his arms crossed as he parried them off. The ground was still shaking below them as they tried to attack him all at once.

It seemed to be working as the spear made it’s way into his foot, Jace’s blade sliced across his stomach and Alec got an arm around the back of his neck, pulling his face down to his knee.  As he stood stunned the three of them began to wrap something around him, a thin white string, it was streaming from Alec’s finger tips as they bound it around him, dropping to the floor Sebastian was wrapped tight at his ankles, wrists, knees and his head pulled down to his stomach.  Alec held his hands out then as his brother sliced the ends with his blade before dropping it, panting and stepping back Jace gripped his stomach, holding his hand to heal the slice there that was gotten out of him mid combat, his knees buckling. Alec was there in an instant to catch him.

 

“It’s okay...you’ve done enough for now...rest…” He sat him down looking at the man groaning on the floor. He knelt down in front of him and took a deep breath. This was it. Sebastian was shuddering and trying to pull on the restraints. This was it...

“You guys don’t need to watch this…” He looked at his siblings as they looked away, knowing. Taking the a dagger from Jace as he passed it out to him, he wasted no time before he drove the dagger into the side of Sebastian’s neck and looked away at the darkened sky as he began to drag it across. Ripping through flesh and to the bone, the black blood began to pour.

Hands shaking he wiped them on his trousers and left the man to twitch and slowly drain of his blood. The only way they knew to defeat him. Alec’s blood gave him his strength, the demon blood gave him his power. It needed to be fully extracted. This time they wouldn’t let him draw it back in.

 

“The ground is still shaking” The woman tried to get her breath as she leant on the spear dug into the ground for support. Holding her hand to her face trying to ignore the horrific death sentence in front of her. Killing demons was easy, they vanished and returned to their world. Her whole body shuddered with sickness. People called them Angels...this wasn’t a humane solution to anything.

 

“I know...I need to find the source…” Placing his hand without blood on it on her shoulder he gave it a squeeze. He walked across the park looking around, reaching the spot where he’d first began the assault on Sebastian. The floor painted in his black blood. It was bubbling. Alec squatted down and ran his fingers through it, the ground began to crack before it caved down beneath him, Alec grasped at the edges but tumbled down into a deep chasm that split through the park. Hitting the ground with a thud he pushed himself up on shakey arms, looking up at the strip of light, igniting a glow from his palm he pushed it to the wall to illuminate the area.

Looking up eyes wide and gripping the sword in his hand. The demonic energy was thick in the air. The rumbling, the collapse of the ground. Sebastian had summoned a demon from the depths.

\---

Jace moved to his sister and wrapped his arms round her. Covering her ears to the sound of dripping blood and gurgling groans.

“It’ll be alright…” They jumped as the chasm formed and saw Alec drop. “Shit spoke too soon” He looked between Sebastian’s body and the hole. “Wait here” He kissed the top of her head and ran over to the hole. 

 

The gurgling turning into a hoarse laugh. A snapping sound, the woman turned her head and eyes widened as she watched Sebastian’s hands had broken the angelic bindings and were now holding his throat, his blown black eyes looking straight into hers as he healed the gash in his throat. His body convulsing and still deathly pale from all the blood lost.

“Stupid bitch” He groaned out before starting to laugh. The woman began to turn to shout for help before she moved quickly and rammed the spear into him, pinning him to the earth at an angle. “Pathetic…” He lunged still stuck and grabbed her by the throat, she grasped his arms, the burning from her skin on his wasn’t even making him flinch.

Spitting blood out to the side he growled. “What’s the matter? Can’t stomach death?” He dragged her to the floor where he was hunched over incapacitated and held her mouth open with a powerful thumb pressed under her bottom lip and his forefinger crushing up into her nose as she heaved and tried to scream, holding his mouth to hers he spewed his black blood down her throat choking her.

 

Jace was trying to see through the darkness, he could just see a faint glow far beneath the earth.  He knew Alec was alive. The bond was intact.

Sensing something he jumped round and saw Sebastian stomping towards him. Fear and anger ran through him, before he could even react the man was in front of him, hands pushed hard to his chest pushing him backwards into the chasm.

\----

Magnus managed to drag Jocelyn’s body to the side as the ground split around them. His heart was racing as he had his back to everything going on. What was taking them so long? He risked a look back to see the park empty? Frowning he looked further round. Moving quickly back, clasping his hands over his mouth as he’d seen Sebastian. Stood not too far away. 

 

The air had a heavy smell of sulphur and when breathing in he tasted iron on his tongue, Sebastian seemed to be drawing something into the ground.

_ Where are you Alec? _

\----

Alec had seen a shadow, eyes watching him but keeping their distance.They darted upwards before disappearing entirely. Alec lowered his blade and looked up to where they demon had spotted Jace falling. Throwing his arms up and blasting out angelic energy he cushioned his drop as best he could. 

 

Jace gasped as he his the floor, his leg still snapping despite the easier landing. 

“Heal yourself and move into the light…” Alec hissed out kneeling and reaching his arm for his brother. Jace shakily put his bone back in place with a snap, groaning out, he was healing it while Alec began dragging him back to where he was stood to one wall of the chasm.

 

“There’s a demon here with us...a powerful demon…” Alec starting scanning the sides again. Jace got up after a moment, leg healed and he was ready starting to look before two eyes shone again. Jace stepped back, the air grew thick and began to fog up. Alec pulsed out another light causing the demon to draw back slightly. 

 

“No amount of light can last forever...Nephilim”

The voice was silky smooth, Jace almost began to think it came from a human.

“Do you have a name Demon?” Alec asked, slowly but with as much authority as he could muster.

“I do...but as you have no power over me…” He slinked backwards, eyes disappearing.

“Why has Sebastian summoned you” Alec called again to the darkness.

“Step out of the light...and I’ll tell you everything you want to know…” The voice almost felt like it was in their ears, Alec shivered.

“We’re no foolish children  _ Demon _ ”

“And I’m no foolish Demon  _ Child”  _ The voice growled out, a little more feral than before as its true nature began to show. “Do hurry up and climb my pretties...I’m very much looking forward to the main event…” The air dropped and the fog subsided.

The two brothers looked to each other before Alec pulled a dagger from his boot, handing it to Jace.

“We need to climb...he’s had enough time to regain his strength already…”

“Alec” Jace’s voice was quiet as he took the dagger. “That was…no ordinary demon…”

“I know…he wasn’t just a greater demon either” Alec had faced down even greater demons. None compared to the energy given off the one skulking the shadows of the chasm.

He gave his brother a quick boost to begin using his hand and his dagger to climb back to the surface. Just as he started up himself he felt a breath on his neck.

Alec knew the demon was toying with them, but he didn’t want to be at a disadvantage. Heading up towards the hell that was most likely waiting for them back at the surface.

\----

Magnus got a feeling deep in his stomach, his body shivered, another warning from the spells cast on him? Looking round he saw a familiar face.

“Jason?!” He gasped and dragged the man down who was casually walking towards him. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” He started checking him over, lifting his head to see Sebastian still marking the ground.

“We should prepare ourselves...” Jason looked at him wide eyed.

“W-what?”

“He needs our blood...to complete the summoning” Jason stood up, dragging Magnus to his feet as he protested.

“Get off me! What are you-” Magnus scolded his friend and pulled free, just in time to turn round and see Sebastian staring straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading! Let me know what you think! :D


	27. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle reaches its pinnacle...who is left standing at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this one, check the warnings

“So nice of you to join us” Sebastian smirked as Jason threw Magnus to the dirt at his feet. “I was hoping to have my sister here but sadly this all escalated rather unexpectedly…” Magnus smelt the man before he looked at him. He reeked of decay, rot and sulphur. There was tarred blood all over his body and down his neck. It was all his own. The siblings clearly did a number on him.  _ Where were they… _

Magnus knew they couldn’t be dead. Sebastian wouldn’t be rushing around with whatever he was doing if they were...he even seemed a little...shaken? Part of him wished he’d watched...but if Sebastian was looking this bad and standing, his stomach lurched thinking about how the others might be fairing. He turned to Jason who had now placed Jocelyn to one side of the markings in the ground.

“How long…” He looked at who he thought was his friend.

“Since our savior descended and showed me the way” He smiled and looked at the bloody and torn up fallen Nephilim in awe. The same looks that Jocelyn had given Alec. 

Magnus had his head down as he felt a hand on his arm before the smell of burning skin shocked his senses, pulling back he saw Sebastian step back gasping and holding his wrist, looking to his filth ridden hand as the skin bubbled.

He growled looking to Jason. “Put him in place...we need to be ready…”

Magnus fought back as he was dragged backwards to where the ground was scorched in marks. “You fucking traitor” Magnus yelled out at Jason as the backs of his knees were kicked, dropping him to the ground.

 

Kneeling next to Magnus Sebastian ran his hand through his hair.

“I can’t wait for you to watch…I don’t appreciate you all scheming to take my brother from me” 

He growled out slamming a black knife down into Magnus’ foot, pinning in to the earth. Screaming out Magnus gripped his thigh trying to will the pain away. “Hmm…” Sebastian looked over. “That should be eating the flesh…” He rolled his eyes. “Should’ve figured Lightwood would put up protection on his toy” 

Standing up leaving Magnus gritting his teeth in pain as his eyes burned with fresh tears. Though he was too busy trying to fight the pain, Magnus heard a desperate plea before he watched Sebastian run through Jason’s stomach with a blade, shoving him onto another point.

 

As Sebastian walked off across the park, Magnus tried to grip the sword his hands couldn’t get a hold as they slipped, the blade already coated in the gunk that was Sebastian’s blood. Panting and leaning back on his hands. He could still hear and see the world carrying on beyond the barrier. Slipping his eyes shut, his heart ached as he tried to reach Alec. What use was the protection if he couldn’t stop this from happening. Choking on a sob. “I’m so sorry Catarina” He whispered out sniffling. “We tried to get you justice…” Magnus groaned and looked away as he saw Sebastian dragging Alec’s sister across the ground by her ankle, her arms trailing behind her as only her shoulders were reaching the ground. He couldn’t see her face through the matted hair and blood, groaning from her body. Shuddering and closing his eyes again he did something he’d not done for many years. He began to pray.

 

Sebastian looked around going to Jocelyn, making a small incision in her wrist before rubbing the blood on the ground, looking up as there was the sound of crumbling rocks near the chasm.  _ Just in time… _

Walking to the hole and leant down grabbing at Jace’s wrist hauling him up and growling.

“I was wondering when you’d show…” Jace swung his arm out behind him, slicing Sebastian’s arm clean off from below the elbow, the man howled as Jace dropped down, kicking him back. Sebastian held the bloodied stump and seethed through black stained teeth.

 

A little way down Alec pulled himself up, his knuckles bleeding, the skin ripped from the edges as he’d picked up the pace feeling the pull from Magnus. Checking over he could see Jace and Sebastian locking in a bare knuckle fight.

He stopped seeing the pentagram drawn in the ground, the people taking up the points, eyes scanning desperately before he spotted Magnus and rushed over. Dropping next to him. 

“Oh Raziel...Hold still baby” He breathed out as Magnus sobbed and gripped at his sleeve. Alec drew the knife from foot, tossing it to the side quickly as it hurt to touch the cursed blade taking off Magnus’ shoe and sock, quickly and efficiently wrapping the sock around the wound.  His eyes darting between his hands, Magnus’ pained face and his brother fighting the one handed enemy.

Covering a hand to Magnus’ mouth to keep him quiet he dragged him backwards away from the the markings

. “Shh...shh it’s okay..I have you…” He got him out the way before he threw his arms up blocking a punch from Jason who had come over from where he was sat, eyes black as he tried to fight Alec.

 

Alec swung his hand to give him a quick jab, knocking him out on the floor before he watched as his body began to spasm, the blood bubbling where he’s been stabbed. A clawed hand ripped it’s way from the wound before a shuddering head.

Alec grabbed Magnus pushing him further back. “Keep going...don’t look back” He whispered out hoarsely, the demon growled and pulled it’s legs free from what was now just a bloodied shell. Black pooled out as if an afterbirth, it slid out and down lying on the floor in a fetal position before pushing up onto all fours, it’s one red eye rolling out from it’s head and directly at Alec.

 

It wasn’t the biggest Alec had faced, but it was definitely one of the ugliest. It’s body contorted, four long clawed hands and razor sharp teeth bared out at him, drool pooling down it’s chin. Suddenly it began scurrying over, a whip like tail slapping out at the ground.

 

Alec immediately bolted to one side, running to another part of the park, the demon giving chase, jumping up onto the climbing frame, standing at the very top balancing. Height. He needed height. Drawing his bow once more he fired two shots into it causing it to be knocked back, he felt a jab at his side and looked over. Jace was still with Sebastian, the man’s initial shock was now gone.  Quickly dodging the demon as it leapt up onto the wooden platform, he threw himself down the slide and landed effortlessly on his feet, leaving the demon for a moment to be tangled up in the ropes around the frame where it landed.

Reaching the two fighters Alec skidded across the floor on his knees, using his bow to knock Sebastian’s legs from underneath him.

“Bout time” Jace panted and wiped blood from his chin.

“No time” Alec growled at him, pressing his foot to Sebastian’s throat. “DO IT!” He thrust his bow at Jace, the man holding it straight so the ends were pointed at Sebastian’s heart. Just before he pushed down a claw swiped him to the side knocking him down, how did that demon get out so so fast?!.

“Shit!” Alec jumped back as another one came again, a tail grabbing his ankle, slamming him down to the ground with a thud to his head. His vision blurring with a ringing in his ears. 

 

Magus turned round and saw them all on the ground, the horrifying demon that clawed it’s way out of his friends body standing over them, he watched as Alec was swung like a rag doll knocking into Jace who got up and tried to stop it. Taking deep breaths and gripping his chest with his hands, his head was pounding, his body not used to so much stress from having to watch and the fear inside him getting stronger.

 

Alec’s head was spinning but he summoned enough strength, holding his hands out and bursting a pulse of energy at the demon, the banshee like scream echoing out.

Magnus gasped before he saw Sebastian now on his feet, heading towards where Alec was lying, Jace was holding the back claws of the demon away from himself.

“ALEC!” He screamed out in warning, causing Sebastian to stop and stare at him.  _ Shit shit shit _ Magnus began clawing himself up, hobbling on his leg as he starting stalking over to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder yanking him back down to the ground and to his knees he started panting and shaking. He felt a hand on his head before a fuzzy feeling in his head. It disappeared all at once as something burst out of Magnus’ body in a defensive pulse, sending Sebastian backwards. “More fucking protection” He growled and and lunged to grab at Magnus, Jace came in knocking him back as he aimed one of the demon’s swipes to hit his own master.

 

“ENOUGH OF THIS” He yelled out in rage. He moved with intense speed, grabbing Jace at close proximity stood behind him, his one hand and gruesome stump wrapped around the brother’s head before he twisted them. A snap.

 

Magnus threw his hands over his mouth as Jace’s body dropped to the floor heavily, arms twisted beneath him. “Oh god!” Magnus clenched his eyes shut, His hands shaking in the gravel. He felt the pain of Alec’s cry.

Alec burst an energy pulse so powerful as the demon was over him, it sent it flying up to the air before it disintergrated. He shakily got up gripping his rune on his side, blood soaking through his shirt from it. He walked over as his runes shone bright white and his eyes began to shine. He threw an arm out grabbing Sebastian’s face which he was momentarily distracted by the demon exploding, causing that burn before he clenched his hand, face bones crunching and dislocating from their sockets, his jaw hanging open as he groaned, hand trembling.

Alec dragged him to the ground as he fell, one hand still on his side. Pushing himself up using Sebastian’s face, pressing down. His skull caving in with the force. Magnus couldn’t look away. His eyes fixed on the power, the anger. The despair.

 

Sebastian’s body twitched. Alec panted still going, starting to growl as tears fell freely from his face. Magnus pulled himself up, slowly crawling over, not too close, he could see Alec’s hand caked in brain matter and bone shards.

“Get a sword…” He breathed out, eyes not leaving Sebastian’s mangled face “I’m going to cut his fucking head off” 

Magnus whinced and crawled over to get one that was lying to the side, as he turned he gasped as he witnessed Sebastian’s handless arm, a black mist circling it before he held it to Alec’s stomach, a spike shot upwards from the stump, impaling through Alec’s stomach and out the other side. Alec spat blood as he shuddered, Sebastian used his free hand, his head still completely obliterated, he pressed a thumb straight into Alec’s eye socket, blood pouring out as he cried out and grabbed the arm, shoving it down before standing shakily off the spike, clutching his abdomen and stumbling back dropping down.

 

Magnus looked to Alec moving to get to him before stopping to check Sebastian as the man pressed a hand to his face. He knew what he was doing. He was healing. Crawling over Magnus went to pass the sword to Alec before Sebastian’s hand grabbed his wrist, butting Magnus’ face with the end of the weapon he was holding, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

 

Alec panted and began to heal his stomach, anger rising as he saw Magnus attacked. His body shaking as he dived on Sebastian’s back, on arm around his chest, the other hand sliding on his face as teeth caught in his skin where they protruded from his face still a mess. Sebastian was wrestled to the ground onto his front as Alec grabbed the sword, driving it down into his back, twisting it and shuddering, hands shaking before a black fog rose from the chasm, running over Sebastian. Alec tried to throw out pure energy to keep it back before a large force shoved him off and onto the floor by his sister’s body.

 

Alec ran his hand over her face for a moment, hanging his head and breathing out as he felt her breath coming from her lips. It was faint...but it was there. Looking back at Jace he felt nothing but pain, his brother was paralysed but somehow still breathing...perhaps their bond saved him, Magnus was not far away and still breathing too. The black mist descending on Sebastian, rising him up as his body was juddering and changing.

 

When he dropped down his face was fixed, his body seemed to be fully healed his skin cleaned of blood, now the spiked arm was a claw.

Alec felt the dread inside him. The demon from the chasm. He was keeping Sebastian alive. The Nephilim would be damned if he gave up now. Pushing up from the ground, stomach now healed he stalked round, Sebastian’s eyes were empty. Void. Alec doubted he was even himself anymore. So much of him was demon. 

Throwing his arms up as a shot of demon energy blasted at him, he swiped it away, his forearms slicing at the impact of it. Shooting out needles of light, Alec dodged the demonic wind as he did, the odd bit catching him just as he caught Sebastian with the light with every other shot. Alec went to do another before Sebastian vanished, turning round he went to reach out in self defense when came to his blind side, driving a clawed finger down through Alec’s collar bone, straight through a lung.

Gasping and gripping the man he saw Sebastian smirk.

“This is what true power is...boy…” Alec could hear the slight shift in his voice as the demon was clearly within him. 

Alec couldn’t imagine what riches this demon promised such a noble warrior for him to give himself over entirely.  He fought back as he was pushed down to kneel with the claw going deeper, Alec’s blood pooling out the top as it was suddenly pulled out.

 

Feeling his consciousness leaving him, Alec tried to stay alert, his body numbing as his insides burned and bled. Choking up blood as it trickled down his chin. His body slumping and head down as Sebastian laughed and turned away.

“Finally...it’s time...make like a good pet and stay down this time”

 

Once Jace was dropped at one of the points. He was missing a participant with Jason hatching before his time, but that didn’t matter… with two Nephilim and his brother within Jocelyn, this would be enough to complete the circle and reach his true form. He dragged Alec by the wrist causing him to groan and grab the gravel trying to stop himself before he was pushed over to the middle of the pentagram.  The poison from the claw was draining his energy.

Sebastian dropped to his knees, starting to rip off items of clothing, hands trembling with adrenaline and power. Alec’s body was shaking his heart racing causing more pain in his lungs, he was starting to feel intense fear and dread. This was it...Sebastian had won…

\----

When Magnus woke up he felt his head ringing, looking round groggily. His eyes landed on Jocelyn lying across from him. It was so dark around them now, was it night time already. A crack of lightning and rumble of thunder in the sky above him. He could hear...grunting? Putting a hand to his head he stretched his top lip feeling the crust built up there of the blood. Lifting his head up slowly and propping up on his elbow his breath hitched.

 

Sebastian was knelt in the middle of the pentagram, Alec on his lap, his back to the evil man’s chest as his head dropped back over his shoulder, eyes clenched shut, there was blood pouring from the wound at his collar bone. More blood had pooled at the floor beneath them, it was then Magnus connected the grunting to what his eyes were taking in from their concussed state.

Sebastian was thrusting up, his head down biting Alec’s shoulder. Magnus felt a range of emotions within him. Fury and sickness was winning by a mile. Pushing up to sit he snarled out, Sebastian hadn’t even noticed he was awake, too busy brutally violating his beautiful Alexander.

 

“Yes…” Sebastian’s throat strained while panting, shuddering and groaning as he jolted a little where he held Alec’s body in vice grip. Then he all but shoved it to the ground holding his arms out and breathing in as a black fog slid around him thickening, sending a pulse out knocking back Magnus and the bodies arranged around the pentagram.

“Yes…” He groaned and shut his eyes, moaning out and running his hands over his chest as he shuddered, veins running black to the point they became visible all over his body. “Take me” He pleaded to the smoke around him. “I did as you asked…Please...take me...” The fog grew thick. Magnus looked over where Alec had gone and crawled over him, keeping his head down below fog, grabbing his hand and choking on a sob, Alec’s eyes were glazed over. The hazel had turned to a grey.

“M...Magnus” His eyes slid shut as Magnus cradled his head. Surely there had to be an end to this pain...Hadn’t this creature done enough?!

 

“Finish the job...and I will take you home…” A smooth voice spoke through the fog as Sebastian wasted no time, grabbing one of his knives from the ground before in turn going round the bodies, slitting their throats, panting as the blood poured from each victim, hesitating at Jocelyn but carried on regardless. His eyes bloodshot, iris’ were blackened and manic. “And my brother?”

“Of course…” The fog engulfed Jocelyn’s body, all but ripping the baby from her womb between her legs before even a glimpse of skin was shown the baby vanished into the fog.

Magnus held the broken, abused body of his boyfriend and gripped his hand in his own, sheltering him as he felt the footsteps approach through the drumming down his spine.

 

Sebastian leant down to grab Magnus, pulling him up, Magnus had his hand in Alec’s gripping it, their palms together as he felt the knife to his throat. Clenching his eyes shut Magnus braced himself for the end…He didn’t notice the glow that emitted from his body.

When the end didn’t come he felt the blade move as it shook at his neck. Daring to open his eyes he looked down as Alec’s was now on his feet, inches away. Eyes bright white and shining like beacons as his body was beginning to glow more and more intensely. His hair was on end as if he was underwater.

 

Alec slipped his hand out of Magnus’. He didn’t move his legs, but he shifted and appeared directly behind Sebastian, the man dropped Magnus with a jolt in shock. Alec wrapped his arms around his chest and stomach in a most gentle embrace, causing Sebastian to choke out sobs and groans of agony as the light burnt his skin, the black fog swirling around angrily but not even breaking the glowing skin of Alec. The brightness increasing as the fog screamed and subsided to the cavern, causing Sebastian to cry out and reach for it.

 

Alec crouched down slowly, effectively pushing them both to their knees before his back lurched, bones jutting beneath the skin. 

Magnus was now on his knees watching, hands shaking and tears streaming down his face. Alec’s eyes were boring into his soul as he kept holding Sebastian. They seemed void of emotion, his face expressionless. It was...cold.

Bursting from Alec’s back, two brilliant white wings, feathers flicking out as they did and fluttering to the ground.

Gasping Magnus felt his whole body tingle, he threw his arms up over his face to shield from the force as Alec bolted up into the sky with Sebastian, the light so bright behind the energy surge it, before he pulled away watching the beam of light that followed. 

Lying back he looked up watching and shivering. The light travelled right up in the atmosphere before it burst in the sky, the wards around the park lifted. The last thing Magnus remembered before he lost consciousness was feeling rain on his face, golden rain soaked the ground and the carnage left behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this was longer than previous but i literally had no point to split it!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thought!  
> I re-wrote loooads of this multiple times, I'm still not happy with how it all turned out but I hope it's good for you guys! <3


	28. Ascended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this isn't counted as a chapter, it's more like a figuring out...That's why I double posted tonight :)  
> After all the stuff that just happened in the previous chapters it's a calmer one for you all  
> ===  
> Summary of the last two chapters if anyone couldn't get through them for obvious reasons...  
> The battle began between The three angels and Sebastian. They learnt he was summoning a demon from hell and that he was getting stronger all the time. After he laid waste to the siblings after a fight with a demon from within Jason, Sebastian used the powers given to him by the hell demon to incapacitate Alec long enough for the ritual.  
> As all seemed lost Alec stopped Sebastian before he killed Magnus by his angelic powers erupting before he took off into the sky with him after sprouting wings...  
> *phew*  
> ===

_ It’s time to wake up my love _

\----

Magnus woke up, groggily reaching out to hit the alarm beeping on his bedside table, there wasn’t even one sounding, it was like an instant reaction for when he would wake for work. It took a moment for him to sit up and pull himself out of bed. Stretching and yawning he shuffled on heavy legs to the en-suite, washing his face and wiping his eyes with another yawn. What time was it? What day was it? His eyes snapped open as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, grabbing at his hair and gasping at his eyes stumbling back and grabbing the edge of the shower cabinet.

 

Not only did his hair look wild, the tips were bright white. His eyes. They were yellow instead of brown. Running his hands over his face and pulling his eyelids open to get a closer look, knocking off toiletries as he was stumbling around. Pushing backwards to the bedroom he looked round. How did he get here? What happened? He was about to grab his phone when he stopped dead in his tracks, gasping and slamming his hands to his mouth as he choked on a sob, crying out and dropping to his knees.

_ Jace...Jocelyn...Jason...The black haired Nephilim… _

He’d seen it all. He’d seen them all lifeless on the floor as that Bastard...as he…Retching Magnus ran and threw up in the toilet, heaving as there was nothing to push out. Dropping beside the toilet shaking he sobbed. Why was he at home in bed? Where was Alec? What happened?

Pulling up he saw himself again in the mirror and shuddered covering his face from seeing the image before going into the bedroom again. Chairman was on the bed licking his paws and looking at Magnus nonchalantly.

“My baby boy” He breathed out and clung to him, much to the cat’s protests. “Oh it was so horrible…” He had to go back. He needed answers. Grabbing at the clothes in his wardrobe he threw them on and ran out into the living room, skidding on the floor a little as he stopped seeing something he didn’t expect.

Three Nephilim. Sat drinking tea.

 

“Wha-” Magnus breathed out, tears flowing down his face, his body shaking. This was all too much, swaying he dropped back before two strong arms caught him.

“I got you…” Alec cradled Magnus taking him back into the bedroom and lying him down, stroking his fingers through his hair.

“H-How…” Magnus mumbled and held a shakey hand to stroke down Alec’s now very pale cheek. There were bags under his eyes. He looked a lot thinner as well.

“A miracle…” Alec smiled slowly, he looked so sad. It broke Magnus’ heart. “Like you” He looked away and stood up, moving from Magnus’ touch.

“Alec?” Magnus moved to sit up.

“Don’t...Jace will explain what happened...I... “ Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I can’t” He walked out the room, leaving Magnus feeling almost like he got the cold shoulder? Shivering he looked up as Jace came in not long after, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Magnus noted the bruising over his neck. The man’s eyes were bloodshot.

Magnus couldn’t do anything but cry right now as he just kept re-visiting the horrors. Everything was a reminder.

“So I’ll keep this brief…” Jace began to talk. He didn’t let Magnus’ sobs deter him. Why couldn’t Alec speak to him about this? Let Magnus hold him? He barely even knew the blonde.

Jace explained as best he could without getting agitated by Magnus’ whimpers and crying. He explained that by nothing short of a miracle.

Alec had Ascended, his powers that he possessed in their world returned ten fold. He wasn’t sure whether it was all the death or the fact it was the last resort and his training kicked in at the last second. He explained that Magnus’ eyes and hair were because he’d been far too close to him when he changed, his eyes were far too sensitive being a mortal causing the iris’ to bleach, his hair was only white in places because he assumed Magnus had sheltered himself, otherwise his whole head and eyebrows would match.

Alec didn’t remember much of what happened after he had been held by Magnus as something happened that he didn’t even speak to Jace about. Something that changed him, that took the light from his eyes.

 

Magnus knew exactly what that was and wanted nothing more than to take all that pain away. Magnus spoke of feeling rain and seeing white glowing rain. Jace explained out that was Alec’s soul raining down, he’d sacrificed himself to get Sebastian back with the Nephilim. This time he’d be eliminated of safely efficiently. Jace explained how their elders were keen on torture. It wasn’t at all worrying to Magnus that he simply didn’t care.

Jace had woken up on the gravel feeling sore and bruised, his wounds healed. Much like Magnus but his strength allowed him to wake sooner. The three would have most likely had a very emotional reunion.

Alec took Jocelyn home, their sister took Jason and finally Jace brought Magnus here.

Sebastian’s unbelievable strength and regeneration had been because of the demon he’d made some kind of deal with. One that he needed Alec’s powers for, with such a gruesome and evil summoning, Jace explained how lucky they were to have avoided meeting an entity far more evil then Sebastian himself.

The bond Alec created with Magnus through his protection wards had jolted the extra life into Alec somehow and awoken him. 

Jact explained how Alec had been beating himself up for letting them die and nearly letting Magnus die as well. But they said they didn’t hold it against him due to the fact that in the end he made the ultimate sacrifice. Jace breathed out, clearly distressed with even thinking about what he’d just said. Magnus thought of sacrifices. What sacrifice? They were all here...

With that he left the room, leaving Magnus as he shook. So much to process, he ran his hands through his hair pulling the longer bits down to look out. Getting out of bed he went back to his mirror sniffling and looking at his eyes, he hated them, they might’ve been born from Alec’s light but the memories it brought back were unbearable. 

Magnus gripped the sink. The reason Alec had seemed so distant wasn’t because of Magnus. It was because of just how traumatic his battle must’ve been. Magnus was beat and all he did was get pushed around a pentagram a couple of times. But  _ Alec _ …

 

After her heard the front door shut, he slipped out slowly, needing to comfort the man he loved with all his being, leaning on the wall looking as Alec was rearranging books on the shelf. His body seemed closed off as he was wearing a long sleeved sweater and jogging bottoms.

“Alexander…” Magnus had his arms wrapped round himself looking at his boyfriend as he slowly turned his head to him.

“I’m so sorry you went through that…” Alec breathed out and put the books down. Magnus wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms.

“What I endured...was nothing compared to-” His breath hitched and moved over, placing his hand to Alec’s shoulder carefully, trying to judge his mood.

“Hold me…” Alec’s voice was so small. So...different to what it had been before the gruesome battle in the park. Magnus moved forward wrapping his arms tightly around Alec, the angel gripping his night shirt and starting to cry into Magnus’ shoulder. This only set off his own tears and the two of them stood there for a few more minutes before Magnus took him to the bedroom to get more comfortable.

 

As he began to change Alec to his night clothes he stopped. Alec’s skin was different? Stroking his hands over where the black markings stood out, they were now barely there scarred white skin. As Alec looked up at Magnus’ face, he couldn’t help but look away, Alec’s fingers brought him back by his chin. “Please don’t..they’re still just as beautiful…” He smiled sadly.

 

That night Alec was curled into Magnus’ side as they slept. Alec had done everything in his power to protect Magnus. Now it was time for Magnus to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> Alec is feeling vulnerable after the battle, but so is Magnus..the two just need each other now!


	29. Aftermath

Magnus didn’t sleep that night, not well at least. Alec refused to sit still, walking around and rearranging furniture through the early hours. Getting up, Magnus headed into the bathroom, he ran a bath before laying out a fresh towel, leaving the room to find his boyfriend.

“Alexander?” He called out, covering his ears at the screech as wooden furniture scraped on wooden floors. Walking round towards the awful sound he was taken aback. Alec was dripping with sweat, panting and leaning on the cabinet he’d been trying to shift. Trying being the key word. Magnus had seen Alec practically lift a fridge one handed….one empty cabinet (the contents emptied out onto the sofa) causing far too much trouble then it should be.

“Hey” He walked over putting his hands on Alec’s, the man flinched away and took a deep breath looking to the side. After their cuddling Alec was back to being distant. He shied away from touches and didn’t move too close. Magnus couldn’t imagine what he was going through. He was going through his own inner battles and Magnus just wanted to help how he could. “Come on…” Magnus walked away and held the door to the bedroom open, Alec looked at him and seemed conflicted. “Alec” Magnus said sternly. “If you think I’m going to try  _ anything _ while you’re feeling this way…” He breathed out, eyes looking over hurt as Alec swallowed and nodded, slowly coming over, rubbing his hands together. “Let me see” Magnus held his palms up, allowing Alec to place the backs of his hands there, only ghosting the skin. His palms and fingertips were red and bruised. “Hmm…This will soothe them..” He walked to the bathroom motioning back to Alec to follow, which he did. 

Alec smiled as he approached the bath, running his hands through the mass of bubbles.

“For me?”

“Of course it is…” Magnus bit his lip and Alec looked into his eyes. 

“Thank you” It was almost spoken in relief, his voice low. Taking a deep breath he began to remove his clothes.

“Do you want me to?” Magnus made to leave before his hand was taken.

“No...please stay” Alec’s voice just broke Magnus and he couldn’t help his eyes welling, taking Alec’s hand in both of his own and pressing his lips to the back of it. 

“Okay” Magnus moved and sat down on the lid of the toilet, propping his elbows on his legs as Alec fully undressed and slipped into the bath with a soft groan, his muscles must clearly still be sore and worn out. Magnus let him relax then after getting permission, he washed Alec’s hair, massaging his scalp as he did, it was only when Alec started to snore that Magnus decided it was time for him to get out.

 

Once out and dried he let Alec potter around again, taking a shower and coming out, seeing Alec just lying in bed looking at the ceiling, he lifted the corner of the duvet up, Magnus sliding in beside him but not getting too close.

“I’m really tired…” Alec mumbled and smiled looking round, placing a hand to Magnus’ cheek. “Your eyes are really beautiful” He whispered softly. Magnus felt himself blush and closed his eyes. Alec knew him so well, he knew he’d been devastated by his appearance change, a little scared, he knew just how to make him feel better. Opening them again he kissed the palm on his cheek.

“You should try and sleep…” Magnus shuffled just a little bit closer, stopping at Alec tensed before he looked into Magnus’ eyes and let out a shuddered breath.

“I want to talk...I need to...to tell you how I feel...Relationships are built on trust and...talking to each other...right?” Alec had watched a few romantic comedies back before when he was first staying with Magnus. He liked to think he was getting legitimate advice from them.

“Only if you’re ready... “ Magnus had a feeling what he would be talking about. It didn’t happen to him but he could only imagine the pain Alec was feeling inside.

“I don’t want to wait any more...I don’t want...want that demon in our lives…” Sitting up he put his head in his hands. “I don’t want him hovering over me..over us like he’s still here and still a threat to us…” Magnus stroked his forearm gently, trying to soothe him, giving him room to speak.

“I just feel…” He moved a hand to reach for Magnus’, who took it the moment he spotted it, giving it a squeeze. “I feel...tainted” He breathed out in almost a whisper. Magnus’ breath hitched. “Like there’s a part of him...left inside…” He heaved clasping his free hand over his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. Magnus was up in an instance, rubbing his back gently, running figure of eights into it.

“I hate him…” Magnus growled lowly. “I hate him for what he tried to do...what he  _ did _ …”

“He was sick...he wasn’t always like that...something was making him sick…”

“I don’t care Alexander” Magnus wasn’t having ay pity of Sebastian. None in the slightest. Alec’s lips curled a little, looking at him.

“Being here...just the two of us...it makes me forget...I tried to stay busy” He rolled his eyes looking down to his hands seeing the slight bruises still.

“Heal them darling...don’t suffer...you deserve peace now” Magnus stroked his hair, not missing the man’s shoulders tense as he looked away. Alec was punishing himself with the pain. At least that’s what Magnus thought. “He’s not coming back...is he?”

“No...no he’s gone..I made sure of it…” Alec shifted and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulders. 

“Good…” Running a hand on Alec’s arm he looked at the scarred skin. “Why are your rune’s faded?” Alec took a deep breath and mumbled under his breath. Magnus didn’t quite catch it. “Come again?”

Alec moved his arms, rubbing his forearms and looking down at them. 

“When I took Sebastian away...they told me I couldn’t leave…” Alec looked to Magnus, looking into his eyes. Alec rarely talked to him without making eye contact. It was always so intense but so loving and full of emotion. “So I begged...and I begged…They told me I was too valuable to lose...that others would come for me if I remained here…” Alec rubbed his palms together, Magnus took them to try and calm his nerves, he was clearly trying to find the right wording. He was...different to the Alec that he held in his arms a few months back. This one seemed...scared...vulnerable. It was the battle but Alec was a warrior, hardened by war. This was something else.

“Magnus”

Magnus snapped his attention back to Alec, he had gotten lost in those hazel eyes. He saw the blush on Alec’s face.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Hmm?”

“I said I’m now mortal…”

“M-mortal?” Magnus bit his lip his eyes welling.

“Yes...I...They wouldn’t let me leave...so I gave up my powers...my immortality...my runes stripped…” He laughed looking away. “Jace is fucking furious…” He smiled and let Magnus take it in. 

“So...you’re here...to stay? Forever?” Alec was sure he saw Magnus’ yellow/gold eyes sparkle. 

“Yes” He smiled and tentatively moved to kiss Magnus’ cheek, letting the arms circle him. Magnus was crying, tears of relief and joy. He’d always imagined Alec’s previous life would take him. Now he was here, he’d sacrificed such glorious and beautiful power to be with him.

“It’s not your brother I’m worried about…” He laughed and thought of Alec’s sister and her fury. “God...this...It feels like this last week has just been a dream...a nightmare…” Dropping back onto the bed holding Alec still in his arms he sighed. “I’m going to help you through this...these feelings you have inside...as best I can…” Alec tightened a grip on his nightshirt, he felt a small nod against him. 

It hurt Magnus that after the traumatic and exhausting events, as well as Alec becoming a mortal to spend his life with him...they couldn’t just hold each other as close as humanly possible. Alec’s head was on his chest but his body was at a horizontal angle away so his back was parallel with the headboard. Magnus knew he wasn’t afraid of him. Or felt threatened. It was simply because of the trauma he’d been through. The fact he was even in bed with him now was already a big step.

“I love you so much…” Magnus kissed the top of his head and felt a puckered pout to his chest in return.

“You better...and don’t ever stop because you’re stuck with me now…”

Alec said it like a threat.

Magnus heard it as the best news he’d ever received.

\----

The weeks went by. Alec was talking about his feelings and thoughts, almost like he was taking advantage of not having to watch his words anymore. He had to take up the gym after his angelic metabolism was now gone and all the fast food he became obsessed with was doing nothing for his health. Magnus had gone back to work. He’d told Clary the basics, seen Jocelyn and helped in mourning the loss of his godchild. She didn’t remember anything, which was for the best.

He wore contacts to hide his golden eyes. He played off his hair as a new style he was trying.

Raphael finally got that Pizza that he wanted with Alec, Magnus and Mrs Lewis who he was now happy to call Mum.

 

Jace and their sister stuck around for a little longer than they intended. Both wouldn’t admit it, but they were enjoying life down with the mortals. Alec and Jace fought a lot about the man’s decision to give up his immortality. Magnus knew how he felt. To imagine a life where Alec would grow old without him and eventually pass onto the other side was a lot to take him when they were so close. 

Jace was also spending a lot of time with Clary, if Magnus knew any better he’d say that the arrogant blonde was courting his colleague.

Magnus only felt awkward around Jason at work. The man didn’t remember a thing and that made it harder. He’d thought if any of them wouldn’t make it, it would be him. 

 

It was a month later when Magnus was talking with Raphael outside the hospital that the boy said he was visiting a friend from his new school. He wasn’t allowed in to see him but he wanted Magnus to check he was okay. He was in with pneumonia and was on the road to recovery but he said he was bored so needed comics. Something Raphael had in abundance.

So giving the stack to Magnus, he made a quick detour to the children’s ward before his shift. He walked around looking for him. Walking to the desk, brilliant smile to the receptionist who dazzled him with one in return.

“I have a delivery for a Max with pneumonia?” He held the handful of comics up,

“Oh finally!” She laughed. “He just keeps going on and on about those damn things” She laughed and went onto the computer. “Bed 13” She nodded. “Mr M. Lightwood” She grinned up, Magnus breathed in sharply.

“I’m sorry?”

“Max...Max Lightwood?” She laughed raising a brow at him.

“I...okay thank you...of course…” Turning round slowly he began to walk towards the ward, heading into get to bed 13. He didn’t need to count the beds. He knew he was looking for the moment his eyes landed on boy with messy black hair. He was asleep, so he left the comics on the side taking a moment to look at him then rubbed between his eyes and turned quickly to leave for his shift.

\----

“How old did they say Alec was…? On our time?” He sat playing with a pencil on his top lip, looking at Clary.

“19? No...21…” She smiled wiggling her eyebrows. “Your little toyboy forever now…” She giggled as Magnus rolled his eyes and put the pencil down.

“Do you really think they’re related?”

“Well Lightwood isn’t a common name...and his parents could have tried for him when they were young…” Taking a deep breath he leant on the table forehead first.

“So..you going to tell him?”

“Well it’s not like he can go and meet them…” Looking round at Clary. “But he has a right to know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end now guys!  
> Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought :)  
> They'll be 1 more then an epilogue!


	30. Herondale & Lightwood

“So then when I told the guy he was spending way too long on the abductor, he had the nerve to throw his sweaty towel at me”

Magnus smirked as they were holding hands, walking through the city together. It was one of Magnus’ days off and today he was going to take Alec somewhere special. 

“And then of course I got mad”

“Obviously” Magnus rolled his eyes smirking, Alec always got into his stories, this one no exception, he was dragging the man’s hand around as he used both hands to explain what he did next, Magnus trying to dodge oncoming pedestrians sharing the pavement. Alec’s arms weren't short and he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.

“So that’s how I’m barred from the gym…” He sighed and looked at Magnus with a shrug.

“That’s also how you got a cut lip and black eye” Magnus tutted. Alec had been mortal for two months and he still wasn’t being as careful as he should be. 

“Yeah…” Alec sighed and gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze before Magnus stopped him to take him into a coffee shop.

“Go grab the window seat darling” He smiled kissing his cheek, going to the counter, wincing hearing the man knock into the corner of a table on the way through, checking on him as he slumped onto the chair starting to play with the sugar bowl. Another thing about his newfound mortality. Was that he wasn’t as graceful as he used to be. Which made Magnus wonder just how much he relied on those runes...Only time would tell now.

 

Ordering himself a mocha and Alec an iced raspberry lemonade he sat down in front of him, his hands taken by Alec’s almost in an instant. One of his boyfriend’s favourite things was to be connected to Magnus in any way possible. He’d take his hand even when it was difficult to eat. He’d even find Alec waiting for him after work just to walk him home hand in hand.

“So...There’s something I need to tell you…” Magnus sipped his drink, feeling cold just looking at Alec drinking his iced drink. “If anyone finds out I could lose my job..well they love me too much so maybe a warning? Maybe...no I’ll definitely be in big trouble…” He rubbed the corner of his eye, the contact lense was irritating him.

“Touching will make it worse” Alec moved his hand down scolding him. “Now...what did you do now?”

“I looked up a patient’s personal records…” Looking out the window they had the perfect view of a large office building.

“Okay…” Alec raised his brow and looked round at the building. It read ‘RMLW LAW’

“Alexander…” Magnus took a deep breath, taking both of Alec’s hands and looking him in the eyes. “That stands for Robert, Maryse Lightwood Law” He watched as Alec’s face slowly began to process the information before his mouth dropped. “Your siblings told me you’d be about 21 now...maybe 22 depending when...well…” He stroked his thumbs over Alec’s hands as their were tears welling up in his eyes.

“They’re my…” He looked back at the building before sniffling and looking back to Magnus.

“If you want to see them...from a safe distance...we can stay here until they come out? They finish in…” Magnus checked his watch. “30 minutes time...roughly…”

Alec nodded and let out a shakey breath.

“How do you know it’s them?” Alec chewed his bottom lip, reopening the cut on his bottom on, Magnus pressed his fingers to it taking it out and tutting, using a napkin to dab the blood.

“I don’t...but Lightwood isn’t a common name...They have a 9 year old son called Max...they also have a family plot in the cemetery if...you know…” Swallowing another mouthful of his chocolate coffee he watched still as Alec was thinking.

The two of them sat in silence for the almost all 30 minutes, it wasn’t uncomfortable but he could tell Alec was nervous.  He’d told Magnus they could never meet which he understood. So the fact he was nervous was making Alec love this man even more...if that was possible.

Alec wasn’t sure what he was looking for when the building was slowly emptying, he looked down at his empty glass and then felt Magnus squeeze his hand, looking up he was looking out the window. Alec all but nearly pressed his face to the glass.

“There...That’s Maryse…the ponytail...navy dress…” He whispered as Alec followed the direction and saw a very stern looking woman, her briefcase bulging as she was talking to a man on the door. Magnus heard the sharp gasp. Her long black hair tightly pulled back and her posture made her look impeccable. Shortly after she checked her watch, starting to argue with a man smaller than her, his hair was very short and grey, he was almost bald with a short beard and a smart suit.

“Is that…”

“Robert” Magnus stroked his thumb on over his hands again and felt him gripping them eyes unblinking as if taking in every part of them.

“They look mean…”

Magnus laughed and shook his head.

“They’re Lawyers darling..of course they do”

Just then the same little boy Magnus had seen the week before in the hospital jumped out of a car that parked up by the entrance, he ran over into his mother’s arms and she picked him up smiling brightly, like he was the light of her life. Magnus heard Alec’s sniffle and looked round as he was now sobbing. “Oh Alec…” Magnus moved his chair round to next to him, wrapping his arms around him as she shuddered and gripped at him.

“He looks just like you…” Magnus smiled and stroked his hair, looking at the same mop on Max’s head. Alec didn’t speak, he just nodded and looked round and back at them.

As they were getting into the car, the window wound down Maryse was talking to her husband looking across to him. It was then her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open before she shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Alec stood up.

“We need to go” He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. “I think she saw me...we need to get out of here”

Magnus got up quickly and took his hand, taking him out the front. The car door across the road was now open and Maryse was stood looking across the road eyes confused almost as if she’d seem him before. Alec risked a glance at her before heading into the busy streets losing himself with Magnus before getting round the corner panting and putting his head on his shoulder.

“That was close…Why would she look at me like that?”

“Maybe you look like a relative...you  _ do _ look like them darling…Look I’m sorry if this has hurt you...if..”

“No no…” Alec looked up grinning and pulled Magnus in for a passionate and slow kiss. “Thank you...thank you so much...to know they’re happy...and finally have a child of their own…” He took a deep breath. “Jace’s mother was their surrogate...she died in childbirth to him” He swallowed as they began to walk again. “Do you think we can find her grave?” He bit his lip. “I know I’m pushing my luck but…”

“What was her name?”

“I don’t know...Herondale I guess…that’s what he was called before Jace…” He mumbled as Magnus was walking them home. “I want to go to the cemetery...and I want to take my siblings...I wouldn’t mention to my sister where our parents are...she’s not so discreet as me, she’d be going over there introducing herself” He sighed. “She’s always craved that affection…” Shrugging Magnus nodded, he’d get Clary to look on the internet for the names of those buried locally. She was much better at the world wide web than he was.

\----

Alec and Magnus watched as his sister was knelt next to a dirt covered grave. It read G.Lightwood. She was reading all of them. There were at least 9 in the one section with spaces reserved clearly for the family.

Clary was with Jace up the other end looking at his Mother’s. He seemed just as emotional as Alec had been.

“So where are our parents?” She asked looking down the line. “There’s only one of these recent and that’s-” Her breath hitched, hands shaking. “Alec…” She whispered running her hand over the letters and dates. “Alec…” she looked back getting his attention. “This is...this is ours…”

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand as he rushed over and knelt down, she joined him when he did and they held hands, they read the details. They shared a grave, both labelled as infants. Alec had been 5 months in the womb, the words just simply said ‘young boy’. 

His eyes travelled and he knew his sister was crying, and why. When he read over hers. She had been 3 months in the womb. Isabelle Lightwood. She had a name? Looking round at her mouth wide as she sobbed and dropped he head to his chest, he held her close keeping her hands on him.

“Isabelle..” Alec breathed out. “It suits you…”

She grinned and started laughing shaking her head. Alec looked round the ground, taking a rock and biting his lip carving an A between Young Boy and Lightwood.

“Alec” Magnus gasped as he did it. “You can’t do that…” Taking his hand they both got up from the ground, there were fresh flowers which meant they weren’t here to be forgotten. Isabelle smelt them and rubbed her hands together. “Let’s find Jace”

\---

Magnus stayed by the grave as the two siblings left to find Jace.

“Excuse me…” A woman’s voice made him jump. “Sorry...sorry” What Magnus didn’t expect was to turn round and see Maryse Lightwood.

“Shit” He breathed out, eyes looking at the two walking away arms around each other, then back to the woman.

“Don’t-don’t worry I won’t follow…” She breathed out her hands shaking. “I don’t know what’s happening...but call it a mother’s love…” her eyes were welling up. Magnus wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t say anything. “Were they my babies?” She spoke out finally. Magnus bit his lip and tried to stay calm.

“I….what? I don’t understand” He played dumb, but she was a professional lawyer, she knew he was lying.

“Look...I know it can’t possibly be them...i mean...we buried them..” she kept her composure rubbing her palms down her dress. “But...I just want them to know I never... _ ever _ stopped loving them...or thinking of them…” She looked at the gravestone. “We never got the chance to name him...we only found out he was a little boy at the undertakers…” She sighed out and ran a hand over her hair flattening it more to her head.

Magnus was speechless, but looking closely at her. She and Isabelle were like sisters with how alike they were.

“Look I have to go...and so do you…” He spoke softly stepping away.

“I know...okay…” she nodded and looked back to her driver stood watching from the road by the car. “Thank you for listening to a mad old woman…” She smiled and shook his hand, as she walked away Magnus slowly started as well before stopping.

“Mrs Lightwood” He called up. She stopped at the top of the path up the hill looking down. “Alexander…” He breathed out before walking away quickly. He wasn’t sure why he did that. Maybe because he was a little angry they still hadn’t named him themselves. By the time he reached the three siblings he turned to see her gone, her car as well. He’d have to make sure they didn’t visit this part of the city anymore.

\---

“So this is Celine Herondale…” Jace stood grinning leaning on it a little. He was clearly hiding the fact he’d been crying. But the puffy red eyes were a give away. “And this is me” He grinned pointing to the bottom, they were buried together. He didn’t have a name either, which made sense to why they were taken as Nephilim.

Magnus frowned as he looked at the grave, he knew this plot. Smirking to himself as they walked back to the subway he wondered why he never put two and two together.

Mrs Dale...that wonderful old lady and a very good friend from the hospital. She was not Dale...she was Herondale...Which means she was Jace’s great grandmother. What a small world…

\---

Now two days later they were stood by on a footbridge over the freeway. The freeway where this all began. Clary was embracing Jace, she was very emotional. Which made every bit of sense. They couldn’t be mad at the two of them for getting so close knowing it would only be a matter of time before they were separated. Not when Alec had been so unsure of what would happen with the two of them.

 

“Izzy!” Jace called out as Clary stepped back, standing by Magnus as Alec moved over and wrapped his arms around his siblings when they stood together.

“You take care of each other okay?” His voice quivered. 

“Hey...you know us” She grinned. “We stick together…” She leant to kiss his cheek. “You’re a lucky guy…” She looked back to Magnus who was comforting the redhead. “He’s amazing Alec…” She leant up to ruffle his hair.

“They already know what happened down here...so...don’t worry yourselves about the consequences...I made sure you were both safe” Alec smiled and gave them another tight hug.

“Thank you...for everything” Jace took Alec’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, both of them closing their eyes. “I don’t know if we’ll see each other again but know this…” Isabelle was rubbing their backs smiling through tears. “You’ll always be our brother...the strongest Nephilim to ever exist…” He grinned and they both parted, Alec stepping back as the two of them began to draw runes on the ground with a can of spray paint that Clary had managed to grab for them.

 

Alec got back to the others, being pulled between them as they wrapped their arms around him. The three of them now watching as Jace and Isabelle draw a rune on their skin, taking each other’s hands and were engulfed in light, when the brightness dropped they were gone. Smoke settling from the painted runes.

Magnus and Clary moved away as Alec had a moment to look at the sky.

“Alexander?” Magnus took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Yeah?” He smiled round with a heavy sigh.

“Let’s go home angel…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW  
> So...That's it!  
> It's been a crazy/sometimes hard to follow fic but this has been my first complete piece of writing for over 10 years as well as my first Shadowhunters fan fic...  
> Please let me know what you thought!  
> Coming last but not least will be the Epilogue :)  
> ~~  
> Love you all and thank you for the support!


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Thank you everyone so much for reading and sticking through this with me, I hope you enjoy this one last time! x  
> This chapter contains smut~

“AleXANder!” Magnus shrieked, throwing his arms, sitting up from his sun lounger and flicking his arms of the water that dripped off him. Tutting and taking off his sunglasses to clean them. “Such a child” He mumbled as Alec was laughing, dripping wet. Looking up under his lashes he took the moment to check out his boyfriend. His eyes following the drips down his muscled abdomen before looking back to his sunglasses when the other caught his gaze and grinned.

 

“Oh come on” Alec moved over crouching beside him and pushing his wet hair slicked back. “It’s really good…” He leant and nuzzled Magnus’ neck causing him to flinch away.

“You’re still wet” He mumbled and put his sunglasses on.

“Yeah...No point drying when I want to go back in” He grinned up and leant on his hands, elbows propped on the lounger.

“Don’t look at me like that” Magnus tried not to smile. Alec had been practically licking the glass of their beachside villa since they arrived. Desperate to get out and onto the sand. Magnus had to let him out and do the unpacking himself.

“Alright…” He pouted and kept his lips puckered waiting, Magnus rolled his eyes and leant over, planting a kiss on his wet lips, licking his own as they parted.

“After lunch…I promise” He smiled and lay back down patting Alec’s knee when he stood up.

“You’ve said that everyday” Alec rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers, flicking a bit more water at the man lying down earning a swat to his backside as he headed back off down the beach.

 

It had been 2 years since Magnus first watched the broken body pass him in the hospital corridor. It had been 1 year and 4 months since Catarina brought him home, 1 year and 2 months since he became mortal. Magnus decided after a year of saving, he would finally take the holiday they planned out. The intention had been to travel the world, but being tight on money and being as indecisive as he was, Alec was happy just to have a nice beach and the sea to swim in. They’d already been here three days out of the 14 they had booked it for and it had already been the best decision.

 

Lifting his sunglasses off his face as the sun came over he sighed and let it beat down on him. He’d all but smothered Alec in suncream, the man was so pale he didn’t want him to burn on his first experience with the intense exposure. Hearing laughing he lifted his head, chuckling as Alec was making sandcastles with the children in the villa next door. The moment they met their neighbours the children were all over his boyfriend.

 

For lunch they ate in the village, sat opposite each other trying various bits of finger food, Alec was actually drinking a cocktail, which Magnus liked to thank himself for because pleasing his boyfriend in food and drink was near impossible.

When they finished they strolled around a little more, hand in hand. Magnus lost count of the amount of times he had to drag Alec away from the locals and the various trinkets they tried to sell to him. Only twice did he get there too late. Now as they walked back Magnus was sporting a nice shell necklace while Alec was trying to untangle a long chain of beads. Magnus would complain for wasting the money, but Alec had used his own money. So there was no discussion.

 

Alec had actually gotten a job. It was only part time but it was with Maia in a coffee shop at the weekends. Which Magnus worked so they’d still be able to see each other on his days off. It also meant when he was on his way home from work in the mornings he could pop in for a coffee and a quick good morning kiss.

 

They’d barely been back to the villa 5 minutes before Alec was taking his top off, reaching for Magnus’ as well.

“Come on” He grinned. “You promised” He breathed out and leant in taking Magnus’ lips and coaxing him into a slow and loving kiss.

“We’ve just eaten”

“That was what?” Looking at the clock. “3 hours ago” He pouted and took Magnus’ hands walking backwards out the sliding doors, nearly tripping on the top step as his eyes were still on Magnus.

“Watch out” Magnus sighed and stepped out, as they reached the sand and out of the shade of the porch, Alec’s pout turned into a wide grin, moving his hands to take Magnus’ face and stroke his thumbs under his eyes.

“Your eyes are shining in the sun babe” He smirked as Magnus laughed shaking his head. He was used to his eyes being the strange colour of yellow now, he promised Alec he’d leave out the contacts while away, especially when he’d have sunglasses on for the majority of the time. “You’re stunning” Alec pulled him in for a kiss before he sat on the ground taking off his flip flops.

 

Magnus looked at the water and swallowed. He wasn’t a big fan of swimming or water in general, but he _did_ promise. Slipping out of his own sandals he rubbed his hands together, taking Alec’s hand once more as they walked out to edge.

“What are you actually doing when you’re out here?” He raised his brow as they waded up to their waists.

“Just floating...sitting in the shallow parts…” Alec smiled and shrugged. “It’s really peaceful…” Magnus counted himself lucky that he didn’t get someone with a short attention span. It meant they could literally sit and do nothing for hours on end. One of Magnus’ favourite past times when he was at home.

“Yeah okay It is nice here” He smirked and rolled his eyes as Alec was wearing his ‘i told you so’ grin. It was a little crooked but that just made him even more amazing. Magnus pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his face to the crook of his neck.

“I love you…”

“I love you too” Alec kissed the top of his head. The moment ended as they decided to have a little fun, seeing how high they could jump in the water, how high they could lift each other, eventually it turned into a splash fight. Now the two of them were sat with the water to their abdomens, drawing their fingers through the sand under the water.

 

“Do you think Jace and Izzy would like it here?” Magnus looked to Alec and smiled when Alec gasped nodding. He loved talking about his siblings.

“Definitely…” He pouted. “I bet they’d be all bronze and glorious..unlike me…” He looked at his still quite pale skin.

Smirking Magnus kissed his pout. “You’re going to be bronze...in time...we’re taking it slow remember? Don’t want you lobster red in the first week, it’ll spoil the second. Also...you’re already glorious…” Magnus moved over and straddled Alec’s thighs kissing his nose. The man’s hands rested on his waist.

“Not as glorious as you…” Alec smirked and caught his lips, kissing him gently, their lips only touching lightly before the two hands that slid down the back of Magnus’ trunks caused him to part his lips in a soft moan, Alec’s tongue slipping in at the opportunity and soon it was heated and full of passion. Alec’s hands got a firm hold of Magnus’ ass and began to rock him back and forth, causing their crotches to rub against each other.

“A-Alec” Magnus panted as the other began to kiss down his jaw, biting lightly at his adam’s apple and then to his collar bone.

“You taste like salt..” He breathed out onto his skin and bit down again this time a little harder and began to suck on the skin, Magnus shivered and felt a twitch down below before moving Alec’s head away looking into his eyes.

“We should take this inside...there’s children around…” He breathed out smashing their lips together again, Alec’s hands moved away letting him get up. The two of them casually walking back and waving to the others on the beach before they got inside their own villa. Magnus grabbed the doors sliding them shut and pulled the blinds shut as well. It was a little difficult to get them that last bit closed as Alec was already plastered to his back, hand down the front of his wet trunks, gripping his half hard cock, stroking it and running his lips down his neck.

“F-fuck” Magnus gripped a hand into his hair behind him, the other gripped onto his forearm, holding himself up as Alec’s hand was moving faster and faster, stopping only to run his thumb over the tip and smear the salt water and pre fluid.

Biting his earlobe Alec breathed huskily into his ear. “Come for me baby…” He nuzzled his nose into his neck and was rubbing himself against Magnus’ ass.  Feeling the hard flesh against him was the moment he reached the edge and moaned out loudly, his stomach tightened and head thrown back onto Alec’s shoulder as he released over the material of the blind and Alec’s hand.

 

Panting and feeling the soft kisses all down his neck he shivered, moving a little to let Alec slip his trunks down and off, turning round in his arms and stepping out of them, leaning in to kiss him and placing his hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. Alec was dropping his own trunks as they moved nearly tripping himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed he looked up at Magnus eyes clouded over with love and definite desire.

Magnus slipped to his knees and ran his hands up Alec’s slightly clammy, from the water, thighs,parting them and shifting between them to run his nose up Alec’s erection, looking up into his eyes as Alec’s breathing got heavier, parting his lips he sucked gently up the side before running his tongue across the slit and closed his lips around it.

“Fuck..M..Magnus that’s hot” Alec groaned and dropped his head back, his hand running into Magnus’ hair.

They’d only gotten intimate like this again around 6 months ago. Alec had gone through a rough time with physical contact and now Magnus just wanted to show him how enjoyable it could be between them. That he could trust him in every aspect of their lives together. Anything they’d done had been either in the dark, with Alec taking the lead or with their fingers. This was a big step for Alec, he seemed finally comfortable. Not wanting to push his luck, but being ridiculously horny again at the same time he moved his head from where it had been bobbing up and down sensually and let the tip rest on his bottom lip while his hand held the base.

“Alexander…?” He breathed out, his voice a little hoarse as he’d been taking him quite deep trying to impress his lover.

“Y-yes?” Alec looked down opening his eyes a fraction. He looked wrecked.

“I want you…” Magnus breathed out, feeling a blush on his own cheeks before seeing a similar colour rise up Alec’s neck and cheeks.

“L-like...sex?” Alec’s mouth closed tightly, his mind clearly trying to focus as his cock was still held and resting on Magnus’ lip, the pre come was slipping onto the wet skin.

“Yes” Magnus stood up and ran his hands over Alec’s shoulders, moving to kneel either side of his legs, sitting on his lap on the bed, their erections pressing together causing them both to groan and lean into for a wet and quite filthy kiss.

 

“Make love to me…?” Magnus swallowed and leant back to look into his eyes, hands on his cheeks as Alec licked his bottom lip.

“I-” Alec closed his eyes, Magnus began to feel the nerves and kissed him again.

“If you’re not ready...that’s okay”

“N-no...I want to…” He smiled up and brought Magnus in for a tight hug, leaning into his ear. “I’m ready…” whispering intimately and causing Magnus’ heart to swell, smiling and getting off his lap.

“Lie on your back sweetheart…”

They decided that it should be Alec who took Magnus first. Alec was a nervous wreck but he was far too turned on to care. Luckily Magnus could look after him and prepared himself for his lover with the lube they’d packed just in case. Alec was gorgeous, laid out of the white sheets, the gentle breeze that came from the ceiling fan was enough to keep the beating sun’s heat at bay. Magnus chose to straddle him on the bed and took control. Feeling Alec inside him for the first time was both a little painful but every bit the bliss he'd dreamed about. The look on his lover's face and the words of praise he whispered showed him the feeling was mutual, showing his love entirely as he rocked his hips, hands running over Alec's chest before he took his hands, clasping them together and pinning them next to his head as he picked up the pace.

 

It wasn’t perfect in terms of technique, their kisses were all tongue and groans as they both kept pushing each other to the edge before halting their movements to calm down, only to carry on a little more. They wanted this to last. Their first time to be slow and as beautiful as they saw each other. When they were both well and truly a mess, Magnus gave a little nod as Alec moved his hands to his hips, gripping and starting to thrust up now, Magnus shifted his legs and ultimately his position leading to the angle being just right. He gripped the headboard and began to rock quicker and harder, the heat causing them to slip and slide with sweat. One of Magnus’ hands moved to his straining erection and he pumped himself in time, crying out as he jutted his movements, coming over Alec’s abdomen and chest, the clenching of his channel caused Alec to follow after a few more thrusts and he groaned snapping his hips up, back arched before they both collapsed beside it each other, eyes closed in bliss.

Magnus was about to ask how his lover was before he heard him start to laugh, looking round to his grinning face he fell in love all over again.

“You killed me…” He breathed out heavily.

“I killed _you_?” Magnus scoffed and turned onto his side, running his hand up Alec’s chest stopping when he realised he’d spread himself into the hair there, matting it. “One moment…” Getting up with his legs feeling like jelly he grabbed a cloth and began to clean Alec, then himself.

\----

When Magnus thought they’d cuddle afterwards and maybe make out a little more, Alec had other plans and was back to his feet pulling his trunks back on. “Come on!” He grinned.

“Not the water again darling” Magnus laughed sitting up leaning on his hands, he smirked when Alec came over and leant down to kiss him sweetly.

“No...I want to lie on the sand and cuddle you…” He grinned and threw Magnus a clean pair of shorts, stopping at the blind before he opened it. “The cleaner won’t be happy…” He looked at the dried stain tutting.

“We’ll scrub it out later…” Magnus opened the doors and they both stepped out, pushing the loungers together and collapsing onto them, they wrapped their arms around each other and began an early evening snooze.

\---

By the time they flew home, Alec had developed quite a nice tan, his hair had lightened a little in the sun and his smile even brighter. Magnus had half expected after their first time that they’d be like rabbits. That’s what happened in his previous relationships and with most he knew of. But they weren’t. They were no different. All that happened now was when they were making out it would sometimes go that little bit further in exploration and not always went all the way. Magnus was worried at first but Alec reassured him it was amazing multiple times.

They returned back to the loft after picking up Chairman Meow from Catarina’s.

Yes. Catarina’s.

Her soul was still in Limbo when Alec returned home, much as he suspected which is why he placed her in one of the shipping containers wrapped up comfortable.  He managed to talk a healing Nephilim into helping him. Before he knew he’d be able to return he’d use this as a last gift for Magnus. She didn’t remember the details but knew she’d been away. Doctors put it down to trauma and gave her psychiatry. She’d been ‘missing’ for a month when she returned like nothing had happened. Magnus had cried so hard that night he’d almost passed out.

 

It was another 3 months before Magnus proposed to Alec. They were sat on the roof terrace drinking wine and watching the stars, Magnus had picked out a ring with his friends help. It was a simple gold band with twists carved into it, with a single small blue stone in the middle. Alec had cried and told Magnus how it was even better than the movies, which he was still having trouble believing weren’t real.

They married by the Summer 4 months later, by the beach, Alec’s new favourite place. They had a small ceremony with friends around them. In the evening they held a candlelit dinner on the beach and the two of them prayed to Alec’s siblings.

They took the name Lightwood-Bane, on their wedding night Alec gave himself to Magnus, they switched their positions for the first time and Magnus would be in denial if he said he wasn’t insanely in love with his angel more and more every minute of every hour of everyday.

Now they still live in their loft apartment, happily married, Alec is still working at the coffee shop, Magnus still a nurse. The two of them enjoying the bliss of a simple, beautiful life in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super grateful for all the comments and kind words over the course of the month that this fic has been coming out.  
> I'm going to work on the Fell Project now as I have been as well as being open to Prompts :)  
> My tumblr name is Shadowsmystic so feel free to prompt me on there, they'll be one shots mainly and helping me get into the swing of things!  
> Once again love you all and i'll hopefully see you in the next fic! <3 xx


End file.
